<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mighty Ocean or a Gentle Kiss by JungkookAmore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628160">Mighty Ocean or a Gentle Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungkookAmore/pseuds/JungkookAmore'>JungkookAmore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>THE9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Crack, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Feelings Realization, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Friendzone, How Do I Tag, Idol Producer Season 3 | Youth with You Season 2, Light Angst, Motorcycles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungkookAmore/pseuds/JungkookAmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everytime Xu Jiaqi see's Yu Yan,</p><p>She is not sure if it kills her or bring her back to life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xu Jiaqi/Yu Yan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone,</p><p>This is my first time writing stories here so I'm very new and still not sure how things work here exactly. </p><p>Also, English is not my first language but i feel comfortable writing in english so, I sincerely hope you can understand if there are any grammar mistakes. Feel free to correct me.</p><p>Of course this is a work of fiction. Non of it is true and honestly this is to clench my qyj thirst. I hope Yu Yan gets better and we get more moments together.</p><p>Last but not least, happy reading and please support THE9</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER - 1</p><p> </p><p>It was fascinating how kids this days can be so stubborn. How their conversation can be so naive and at the same time, it surprises you how they can even know such cruel words. </p><p>Jiaqi wish the clock strikes 2 ' 0 clock soon as she literally feels the on going glare between her two students. Class has not been going smoothly with two best friend now hating each other.</p><p>"Okay class, that will be all for today," she says loudly trying to get the attention of forty little kids. "Everyone did great today. Have a good rest okay. I'll see you all in the next class."<br/>"Thank you teacher," said the kids in unison, ready to dash to their lockers at the corner of the studio.</p><p>"Kira and Mimi, both of you come here for a second," she says.</p><p>The two 6 years old reluctantly look at each other before standing in front of her. Jiaqi tries her best not to laugh at the two kids with their heads down</p><p>"Now tell me, what's the problem? Why are you two looking at each other with lasers coming out from your eyes?" She ask patiently waiting for one of them to speak up. </p><p>It was Mimi who starts with a big pout. <br/>"It's her fault. We always go for class together but she left me today. And yesterday at school she didn't even want to share her lunch box with me."</p><p>The other girl looks offended as she starts to open her mouth. "You said i was fat and have chubby cheeks."</p><p>"I said your belly was cute and your cheeks are like steam buns. I didn't say you were fat," Mimi said with a glare.</p><p>"Same thing," Kira stated. </p><p>Jiaqi's urge to roll her eyes was hard to resist but patients have always been one of her key points. Technically, with kids.</p><p>"Kira i think Mimi was saying those words not to intentionally hurt you. Also, Mimi you know Kira is here to control her weight, you should have been considerate of her feeling," she says to the kids.<br/>"You two are best friends, when you have problems you should talk to each other not glare at each other okay?" </p><p>Silence </p><p>"Okay?" She tries again.</p><p>"Yes, Kiki loushi."</p><p>"Good, now say your sorry to each other."</p><p>"I'm sorry Kira. Your lunch are tasty so please share it with me again," Mimi starts.</p><p>Her friends rushes to hug her. "I'm sorry for ignoring you too."</p><p>Both their parents thank Jiaqi as she sees all of them off. </p><p>"I'm soooo ready for a bubble bath," she says to herself.</p><p>"You're not planing on coming tonight ?" She gets an unexpected reply.</p><p>If she has wings she probably reach the roof. <br/>"Please don't do that, " she said to her co worker.</p><p>Anqi just scoff. "Sorry I'm a few centimeters shorter than you and you can't see me."</p><p>Jiaqi finally roll her eyes.</p><p>"So you're not going?" Anqi ask again. </p><p>"Where?" Jiaqi questions back. Both of them taking seats at the common room. </p><p>"Its the 9'o Clock's opening night. Xioatang expects us to be there," Anqi reminds her.</p><p>Jiaqi facepalm. "Right. I forgot that's tonight. But I'm so tired," she groans.</p><p>"So ?"</p><p>"So what ? As if i have a choice. She will never let me live if i dont attend tonight."</p><p>"Yeah. Sounds like her," Anqi said with a laugh in her voice. "I'll see you tonight then ?"</p><p>Jiaqi sighs out. "Sure. I'll probably just stay for an hour and leave. This week have been tiring. "</p><p>"You're aging my friend," Anqi teases. </p><p>"Oh please were the same age,"Jiaqi bites back.</p><p>"I have classes so I'll see you tonight," Anqi said and left to her classroom.</p><p>Not having anymore classes for the day Jiaqi went to her personal locker and heads home.</p><p>Her apartment was a thirty minutes walk away from her work place. On the way she decided to get a little present to congratulate her friend.<br/>With a few hours to spare before the party tonight, she cook herself some instant hotpot and catch up on her social media accounts.  She grimace as she sees one of her classmates from college getting married and as she scrolls down further another classmate was expecting his first born soon. She can practically hear her mother nagging so she went out of the app and continues eating.</p><p>After that was the long awaited bath. She would give herself a nice facial massage too had it not been for her limited time. By the time the clock hits seven she decided to dress up. The sooner she gets there, the sooner she leaves. </p><p>To lazy to dress up in anything fancy she puts on her trusty black pants, a yellow strapless top and the white jacket she worn during the day. And although she has a time to spare to do her hair, she left it straight as it is. With her makeup done she looks at herself in the mirror. Being a little disappointed after how plain she looks, she decided to add rock earrings.</p><p>"At least the concealer helped covering how tired my eyes look."</p><p>With phone and gift in hand she heads out and hail a cab along the way.</p><p>The place was packed but not overly crowded by the time she arrived. Xiaotang have picked a nice spot, Jiaqi thinks; it was easily accessible in the heart of the city.</p><p>She easily spot the new owner near the bar talking to a few people. </p><p>"Kiki!!!" </p><p>"Congratulations, xiao di," she says giving her a hug. "Here i got something for you."</p><p>Xiaotang takes it with a frown on her face. <br/>"You didn't have to, you already helped so much," she says.</p><p>Jiaqi shook her head with a smile. "It's nothing much really."</p><p>Xiaotang playfully glare at her. "Fine but all drinks on the house tonight. You can't say no to that, baobei. "</p><p>"Of course i won't say no to that."</p><p>"I'll go put this somewhere safe. The other's are here too but they are all over the place."</p><p>"Don't worry about me, I'll look for the other's myself," Jiaqi assures her.</p><p>"Enjoy yourself okay," with that said the other left.</p><p>Jiaqi makes a route to the bar and sat on the stool.</p><p>Ordering herself a drink she begins her count down. 42 minutes to go.</p><p>With her glass in hand she turns and look at the crowd dancing in the middle. Any other night she would be dancing along but not tonight. Her legs were begging her to rest.</p><p>She felt a new presence beside her and she mentally pray that who ever they are, they won't talk to her. But seems that her prayer didn't get pass the roof.</p><p>"Hey beautiful."</p><p>She cringe at that.</p><p>"What's a beauty like you sitting here all alone?"</p><p>Of course that same line.<br/>"Not interested."</p><p>"Come on~ let me buy you a drink and let's dance for a few minutes. I'm sure I'll change your mind, " the person tries again.</p><p>"Den lun," Jiaqi calls  sipping her drink.</p><p>"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave man. Or else you won't be able to come back," the bartender said.</p><p>"What ?!"</p><p>The bartender stares a little harder and the intruder leave muttering 'bitch' under his breath.<br/>Jiaqi couldn't be borthered.</p><p>Just as she thought maybe she should just leave, she was nearly attacked by  two girls. </p><p>"Watch it," she said as they almost let her spill her drink. </p><p>"Sorry," the more sober one apologized. </p><p>Turning back Jiaqi cue Den lun for a refill.</p><p>"A glass of vodka please," the girl beside her slurs. </p><p>Her friend seems to disagree though. "Keni you have enough for tonight."</p><p>"Oh shut up Yu yan. I only had like five glasses. "</p><p>"You mean you remember till the fifth glass."</p><p>"Stop being such a grinch.  Can't you see I'm trying to drink the pain away," Keni was it said with her voice going from slur to teary. "I just want to forget everything. "</p><p>"Fuck you Keyin. Where is that girl," the other said under her breath before sighing. "Fine you can have another drink just don't cry. Okay? The fucker ain't worth it."</p><p>Keni nodded wiping her already smudged face and took a sip.</p><p>Jiaqi looks at the two  girls interaction and her lips twitch a bit. She can guess what's happening considering she's been with her few girl friends, helping them drink the pain away or so they thought. </p><p>"I'm going to dance," Keni suddenly announced.</p><p>"What?" Her friend ask in disbelief. "Okay, fine. But just one song. Then we're leaving."</p><p>Jiaqi's not sure if the former heard cause she was already lost in the crowd. She glace as the other type furiously on her phone. </p><p>"Can i get you anything ?" Den lun ask her to which the girl declines. </p><p>"I'm not sure if i have enough money for a glass of water with how much Keni drank tonight," she said. </p><p>Jiaqi talk before she can stop herself. "Order anything you like. It's on me."</p><p>Thr girl gave her a strange look. And to be honest Jiaqi has never seen a person with a perfect eyebrows. It was a perfect arch.</p><p>"No thank you. I'm fine," she declines nonchalantly. </p><p>"Are you sure ? Looks like you could use a drink," Jiaqi adds.</p><p>"If this is your way of getting to me, I'm really not interested."</p><p>Jiaqi couldn't help but laugh at that. Never thought those words would be said back to her.</p><p>"Don't worry. I'm not interested either," she said. "You just seem tired helping your friend that's why I'm offering. "</p><p>The girl startled her as she abruptly turn to her side and looks at her. Her eyes were stuck on her as if she's taking something in. </p><p>Jiaqi open her mouth to tell her to forget about it but the other beat her to it.. "Okay, I'll have whatever you're having."</p><p>The corner of Jiaqi's lips turn a bit upward but she didnt say anything instead cue the bartender. Soon Den lun quickly slides the cocktail in front of them. </p><p>The girl looks a sip of it and Jiaqi couldn't  wait for her reaction. And as she predicted the girl beside her grimace so hard. Looking like she would probably spit the drink back in the glass, if she wasn't in a public area<br/> Jiaqi leans back as she laughs out. Her expression was just too funny.</p><p>"What the hell was that ?!"</p><p>"A special mix cocktail that i came up with myself," she replied still laughing. </p><p>"It's disgusting!" The girl yells. </p><p>Slowly Jiaqi's laughter died down. "That's why its not on the menu. It's specially made for me."</p><p>"What?" The other ask with a disbelief tone. Jiaqi shrug back. "Wait.... are you the owner of some sort?"</p><p>Jiaqi takes that the other was not a fast talker. Slowly dragging her words out.</p><p>"Not exactly but i do know a few people here," she answered. "Den lun please make her some vodka with soda. I think it's the type of drink you people like."</p><p>"You people ?" The other repeats.</p><p>"Oh nothing," maybe it was because she was tipsy or there is something in the air that Jiaqi feels the urge to talk. And the girl beside her is pretty, and Jiaqi have always appreciate beauty. </p><p>"So stranger, get dragged here by a broken hearted friend?"</p><p>"You can say that," she replied taking sips of her drink without thinking it twice this time. </p><p>"Got cheated on ?" Jiaqi adds.</p><p>To which the other nodded. "Yeah. Turns out he wasn't as straight as he thought he was."</p><p>Jiaqi chuckles. "Guys are never as straight as they put themselves to be. Their skulls are too big to get pass that. But hey, it's better that your friend found out sooner. "</p><p>"I guess so. She deserves better," she said ."I'm Yu Yan by the way."</p><p>"Yu Yan," Jiaqi repeats the name sounding familiar in her tongue. "Every one calls me Kiki."</p><p>Yu Yan eyes went a little big at that before she turn to her empty glass with her shoulder deflated. Or was it her eyes playing tricks at her.</p><p>But that's when Jiaqi spots her small finger tattoos all over the back of her hand.</p><p>"They're so pretty," she said eyes stuck on Yu Yan hands.</p><p>The said girl turn to look her again.  And Jiaqi admits she likes the attention on her. "Thanks. I got this lavender one just last week," Yu Yan said with a small smile.</p><p>"Really. Its so cute. I've always wanted one but I'm just too much of a scaredy cat to actually get it."</p><p>"Why because it looks painful?"</p><p>"That and other things. I'm not sure if the kids and their parents will appreciate me waltzing with tattoos."</p><p>"You can always have them in places they can't see," Yu Yan said. Jiaqi decided now was a fun time to tease her as she looks at Yu Yan with a funny look. The former hands quickly came up helplessly. "Wait, i didn't meant it like that. It's not like that."</p><p>"Like what Yu Yan?" Jiaqi continues to tease.</p><p>"Like - ughh. You know what i meant," it might be the first time Jiaqi hears her talk a bit faster.</p><p>"What do you mean ?"</p><p>Yu Yan groans helplessly and Jiaqi felt pity for her and stop the teasing. "I'm just messing with you."</p><p>"I know. But if you do master up the courage to get it, you can come to our parlor. I'll give you a discount for the drinks tonight," Yu Yan said and her eyes tells Jiaqi that she meand it.</p><p>"You work at a tattoo parlor? That's sexy."</p><p>Yu Yan seems shy at the complement. "Well part time as of now. I don't think they'll take me in just yet."</p><p>"No rush right. I'll remember your words Yu Yan. Seems like my good deed will be paid off."</p><p>"Yeah. You can come whenever, " Yu Yan says with a small smile. "So you teach kids ?"</p><p>"I'm a dance teacher and a choreographer," Jiaqi answers.</p><p>"And you said i was the sexy one," Yu Yan fake a scoff. </p><p>"You are," Jiaqi said in a beat. "You and your friend are an expectation when people say, ' I've never seen two pretty best friends'."</p><p>Yu Yan chuckles at that. "So we've been told. On the other hand, how is teaching kids like ? I have a 3 years old nephew and I swears he drains the life out of me in a few hours."</p><p>Jiaqi smirks at Yu Yan. "Saterday night and me being tipsy is not a good combination. Don't get me started or i won't be able to stop. "</p><p>"Do enlightened me."</p><p>"You started it," Jiaqi playfully warns before she started spilling out about her week. </p><p>Dancing has always been apart of her. Like a second soul. She has fell in love with it since she can remember. Any type of dance, she gives it a try. And to teach and share her passion has always been her dream. Although the road isn't smooth sailing and she still hasn't reach her goal yet, she doesn't plan on  stopping.  Dancing is a part of her she'll take till her death bed.</p><p>And she has always like the innocence of kids. Although sometimes they drive her a little crazy, it quickly goes away when they rush to her, the biggest smile on their faces; showing her the new steps they learn. Of course she teaches other groups of people too like young adults to the elder fitness class. But the little kids have always been her favorite</p><p>And Jiaqi tells Yu Yan just that. Her eyes and lips are happy and wide as she talks. Laughter comes out easily as she tells story about her classes. She has always been big on body language and even mimics and play out some scene.</p><p>Jiaqi didn't notice it much but Yu Yan undivided attention was on her. Drinks forgotten as she laughs along with Jiaqi. Her slow words before were contrasts with her loud laugh. She ask questions here and there but seems to like doing the listening more. Both were so into their own world that Jiaqi didn't notice it was way past the time she set for herself. </p><p>Their little bubble was broken when two new prople show up.</p><p>"Kiki!!!"</p><p>Both girls turns to the intruders. </p><p>"Xueer! Keke ! You finally turn up," Jiaqi says giving her two friends a harmless punch.</p><p>"We've been here for so long. Not our fault you won't leave this fucking seat," Xueer sass back. </p><p>"We saw you but both you and your friend, were in your own world that we didn't want to interrupt," Keke said. "But your convo seems to be never ending. "</p><p>"Silly me. Guys meet Yu Yan. She's been keeping company and listening to my rant without complains. Unlike you two," Jiaqi says playfully. "Yu Yan, this is Kong Xueer and Keke."</p><p>"Hi," Keke said. "Kiki has a habit of introducing me with how she calls me but I'm Lu keran. Please don't start with the keran jokes."</p><p>Yu Yan lets out a small chuckle. "I won't.  Nice to meet you."</p><p>" With how long you've been sitting here I'm pretty sure Kiki already told you about the time, her kids did a cheerleading dance for her," Xueer  said. Yu Yan smiles and nodded. "She tells that story to everybody. Literally, I've heard it a thousand times."</p><p>"Seen the video a thousand times," Keke adds.</p><p>"I didn't see a video, " Yu Yan said looking at Jiaqi. </p><p>"It slip my mind. And stop it you two."</p><p>"Xiaotang really out did herself.  This place is great. It's going to be our new hangout place."</p><p>"Yeah. I won't have to travel long hours anymore, just to see your stupids faces and desperate lives," keke jokes.</p><p>"Lu keren!" Yells Xueer. "Oh Kiki, i saw Zhao Yue not long ago along with some friends."</p><p>"Really? It's been so long since i saw her," Jiaqi says.</p><p>"I think they're at the second VIP room."</p><p>"I should go say Hi. It's been forever since i last saw her." She then turn to Yu Yan. "I'll just go upstairs for a bit."</p><p>Yu Yan nodded. "Okay."</p><p>Both Xueer and Keke said their byes and left with Jiaqi. Of course they both Tease Jiaqi and try to get something out of her to which the latter replied no. There really wasnt anything to talk about. Nothing happened. </p><p>Jiaqi realizes how late it was when she saw the time at the VIP room. She talked with them for a few minutes before leaving. She thought of seeing Yu yan before leaving but decides against it.<br/>She watch from the stairs as the said girl was holding her friend, Keni right? </p><p>Caressing her hair as another girl beside the two was talking furiously at them. Almost animatedly with her hands on her hips.</p><p>Jiaqi smiles a little before turning around and left the building.</p><p>Yu Yan and her friends reminded her so much of her and her friends back in uni. Getting shit face and one of them, usually Keke taking care of them. She shoot a text at Xiaotang as she enters her apartment. She was finaly going to get her beauty sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Jiaqi never thought she would see Yu Yan after the party the other night. But she had seen her three times over the last two weeks.</p><p>First time was when she went shopping with Xueer. They had just finish getting a massge when Jiaqi saw her at the other side of the mall. At first she doubt it was her, since the last time she saw her it was in a lowly lit room and she was a bit drunk. Now with the bright lights shinning on top of her, she was even more beautiful than she remembered. Taller too.<br/> But her tall friend who was dragging her into one store and shove a bright blue jumpsuit at her, confirmed that it was Yu Yan. </p><p>"What are you looking at ?" Xueer ask.</p><p>"I think that's Yu yan from 9'o clock opening night."</p><p>"Where? Oh i see. Is that her girlfriend?"</p><p>"What makes you think that?" </p><p>Xueer shrugs. "They just look cute together. Never in my life will I let a person go if they ever try to convince me to trying that ugly jumpsuit. "</p><p>"We look cute together too Baobei," Jiaqi teases as she makes kissing faces </p><p>"Don't be disgusting Xu Jiaqi. Want to say hi to her?"</p><p>"We'll be lucky if they are still in the same store by the time we get over there," Jiaqi replied. Plus, the other girl might not even remember her.</p><p>The second time was when she had dinner with her co workers from work. They had just finish their dinner and were ready to get up when a large number of people came rushing through the door.</p><p>"Yu Yan, which table did you booked ?"</p><p>"Number 4."</p><p>Jiaqi looks up when she heard the name and it was really her.  Standing with a bunch of other people. She was standing there but two girls were closely clinging on her, on both her sides. Jiaqi recognize one as Keni and the other from the night at the bar.</p><p>"Yu - "</p><p>"Thanks Kiki," Anqi said as she stands in front of her and block her view. "Your compact is really nice. Maybe i should get one too."</p><p>"You should totally get it. And it's not that overly pricey either."</p><p>As they get up from their seats Jiaqi peeks at table number 4. It was rowdy with everyone talking to everyone. It would be awkward if she just went there to say hi.</p><p>"Kiki come on. I'll give you a ride home," Anqi calls</p><p>"Right behind you."</p><p> </p><p>The third time was at the hospital. A little accident happened in class that day and Jiaqi had to take one of her students to the hospital since both his parents were busy.</p><p>"Jiejie I'm thirsty. Can i have water?"</p><p>"Let me buy if for you okay. But you have to promise not to move and talk to strangers. Can you do that?"</p><p>"Promise. "</p><p>Jiaqi gets up and went to the vending machine. Getting the water and a pack of snacks. That's when she hears a rather loud laugh. Not only her but other onlookers were also turning to the sound of the laugh.</p><p>Unexpectedly she saw Yu Yan and Keni. The latter was laughing her ass off while the former was trying her best to cover her face with the hat and jacket but Jiaqi could still spot the bump on her right cheek. What happened?</p><p>"You look so funny," Keni has said still laughing. </p><p>"Stup up and let's go."</p><p>She seems to be in a rush getting out from the hospital that she didnt even notice Jiaqi.</p><p> </p><p>That night Jiaqi and her friends decided to have a dinner together. Keke coming back to spend the weekends at their side of the city.</p><p>"It's good that i come here from time to time," She says. "Otherwise you people don't even try to see each other anymore."</p><p>"Me and Jiaqi see each other every day thought, " Anqi states.</p><p>"That's only because you work together."</p><p>"I've been so busy these past week. I'm thissssss close to snapping at the trainees," Xueer exaggerates. </p><p>"A comeback?" Jiaqi ask.</p><p>Xueer nodded. "Yep. There's a new dating scandal and to cover that up, the higher ups decided to push the comeback. The typical excuse. I had to come up with two choreography with in a few days and teach them with limited time. With the promo shootings, they are always tired and can't remember the steps properly. I deserve a vacation after this."</p><p>After saying that Xueer falls back on seats. Tired just from explaining how tired she was.</p><p>"Cheer up baobei," Xioatang says tapping on her shoulder. "Hey, why don't you all come at the bar on sunday night. We can get shit face like we use to and let go of all the stress wearing us down."</p><p>"And twirl around with a hangover the next day. No thank you," Jiaqi declines raising her beer. </p><p>"Xu Jiaqi you're so boring," Xiaotang says with an eye roll. "I'm not taking no  for an answer."</p><p>"I'm gonna agree with Kiki on this one," Anqi voices. "My first class will start at nine in the morning and i don't think I'll be able to show any moves without throwing up."</p><p>"That's weak even for you Anqi," Xueer says.</p><p>Jiaqi raised her brows. "Weren't you the one who just complain about how much work and little time you have?"</p><p>Keran foldes her arms and there is a glem in her eyes. <br/>"Xu Jiaqi you are such a let down to your college self," she states</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Yes you. Remember back in the days you would attend 3 parties in a row, and could always attend class the next day," keke points out.</p><p>"That's right," Xioatang eagerly continues. "You were so wild back then. The little sly fox who we never get to see her study but was always ranked amongst the toppers. I still remember the times when Keke was so done rooming with you."</p><p>They all laugh at that, each remember a chaotic Jiaqi and an irritated Keke moments. </p><p>"I don't look back to those days when i have to share a room with you," Keke says.</p><p>"Oh please you love me. You're just exaggerating, i wasn't that bad," Jiaqi said with a pout. </p><p>"Yeah but you are now," Xueer countered.</p><p>"What is this ? Roasting Jiaqi night?" She ask with an incredulous expression.</p><p>"Because you changed so much. I can't say in a bad way but not good either," Keke replied. "I haven't seen or heard you talking about making new friends. All you do is dance, teach, eat and sleep."</p><p>"And oh my gaddddd the kids," Xueer interrupts. "It's like your whole live revolves around them. Kiki, you aren't even married yet but i already feel like an aunt with how much you talk about the kids."</p><p>Jiaqi pouts even harder than before. "That's not true. I teach teens and mid adults too. Plus why are you all picking on me, Anqi and i are just the same," she whines. </p><p>Xioatang tilted her head and bulged her eyes. "Anqi still knows how to have fun. She still knows how to set fire on the dance floor and doesn't say she's tired every time we see her."</p><p>Anqi laughs excitedly. "Whenever we see her she - "</p><p>"I'm so tired!" </p><p>Everyone on the table except jiaqi said in unison followed by laughter. Even the former couldn't hold back laughing. </p><p>"I'm starting to think its because you haven't got laid in forever," Xueer said out of the blue making Keke nearly choke on her beer.</p><p>"Kong Xueer!" Jiaqi yells. Their table was so loud  people were starting to give them weird looks.</p><p>"No I'm serious," Xueer continues obliviously. "When was the last time you took someone home or the other way around ?"</p><p>"Now that Xueer has address the elephant in the room, i wanna know too," Xiaotang second.</p><p>Jiaqi roll her eyes. "Can't believe we've reach this point of the conversation." But every one has their curious eyes on her that Jiaqi decides to give up. "Fine. Probably months. I don't - even exactly remember."</p><p>"See ! Its been that long!" Xueer yells. </p><p>"All right! All right, " Jiaqi shouts. Thank goodness the place was a family restaurant and the place was loud. "I'll be there Sunday night. But please let this go. It's embarrassing. "</p><p>"I don't want  you  being just present," Xioatang said. "I want to you to get wasted and get a good lay."</p><p>Jiaqi cover her face with her palms. She doubts it will happen with how unsexy she feels for gad knows how long but still nodded just so they can let the topic go.</p><p>"Oh by the way, Jiaqi," Xioatang continues. "You won't believe it but; your cocktail, it's actually being ordered."</p><p>Jiaqi furrowed her brows. Shock that someone except her would come to like it.</p><p>"You mean that purple drink she somehow accidentally came up with?" Anqi asked  she too was surprised. </p><p>"That one. Den lun has been making it for this one girl, who has become a frequent visitor. It's clear that she doesn't like it, but surprisingly she tries it every time she comes."</p><p>Jiaqi knows the exact people who she had shared the specific drink with. Her friends, who were literally scared of it and the girl she met at the bar the other night. It can't possibly be her.</p><p>"Have you seen her face ?" Jiaqi was curious to know. "Is it a girl with sharp eyes and blueish hair. Oh and does she come with another girl who looks like a model ?"</p><p>Xiotang nodded. "Yes, yes. Them. Wait you know them?"</p><p>Jiaqi was surprised to hear that. Considering how much Yu Yan looked disgusted about the drink and now Xiaotang is telling her that Yu Yan has been ordering it everytime she goes there.</p><p>"Yes and no. I met them the other night and that's it. I didn't even talk to the other girl Keni," Jiaqi replied. </p><p>"One of my employee has the hots for the tall one but i think their into each other. They are always whispering to each other and when the other dances, the blue hair will keep a sharp eye on her," Xiaotang says with a sip of her drink.</p><p>" Oh Jiaqi are they the cute couple we saw the other day ?" Xueer questions excitedly to which the former nodded. </p><p>Jiaqi thinks back when Yu Yan said Keni was just her friend.  But even Jiaqi starts to think they may have been something about the two. They seems to stick to each other like a glue. She shook her head as she focus on what Keke was telling them about her work place. It's none of her business to question the relationship between the two plus it's not like they were even friends. Also, if they somehow end up together; good for them. At least someone wasn't lonely as her.</p><p> </p><p>Sunday came through and Jiaqi opens her apartment door to her unexpected guest. </p><p>"I'm using your shower," is the first thing Xueer said as she enters the door.</p><p>As welcomed as she was Jiaqi couldn't help but ask her, why.</p><p>"Had to be there at the dance practice video they were shooting and i didn't feel like going all the way back to my place to get ready for tonight," Xueer answered. </p><p>"Good. For a second there i thought you were coming to check on me."</p><p>"That too. I'm here to make sure you glam up and get your beautiful ass at the 9'o clock."</p><p>Jiaqi groans at that.</p><p>After a quick shower the two begin to get ready together. </p><p>"I swear Xu Jiaqi, I'm almost done with my makeup and all you've been doing is stare at your closet," Xueer says exasperated. </p><p>"I really dont know what to wear," the said girl replied nonchalantly. </p><p>"Well if you arrange your cloths properly maybe you'll find someting to wear. How can you possibly see anything in that mess ?"</p><p>"Honestly I've been procrastinating. I've cleaned everything except this," Jiaqi points at a pile of her clothes. </p><p>Xueer gets up from the dressing table and stand beside her. "Let me help. I feel like your purposely stalling all this."</p><p>Jiaqi fake a gasp. "Oh no. I've been found out."</p><p>"Tsk. Sly fox," Xueer says with nothing but fondness in her tone.</p><p>Against her absolute will, Xueer somehow manage to get her to wear her leather jacket and skirt. </p><p>"Xueer it will be a miracle if i can even dance in this skirt, let alone get laid. I can't move in this, it's so tight," she complains yet again. Which by now Xueer has gone deaf ear on it. "Is this even really mine ?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Can't believe i wasted money on this - NO! NO ! GET AWAY FROM ME KONG XUEER! I MOST DEFINITELY OBJECT TO THOSE SHOE!!" </p><p>Jiaqi jumps on her bed getting away from the latter.</p><p>"XU JIAQI I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T PUT THIS SHOES ON, I WON'T TALK TO YOU FOR THE WHOLE NIGHT!" Xueer yells back.</p><p>"Our friendship only meant that much to you?"</p><p>"Yes. Now get down, we're running late."</p><p>Pouting Jiaqi puts on the damn shoe and fake a smile at her friend. "Happy ?"</p><p>Xueer rolled her eyes but nevertheless straighten the skirt and shirt for her. "Happy. Now... let's go."</p><p>The place was wild by the time they get at the bar. The music loud and the place crowded. </p><p>They make their way up to their usually booth Xiaotang arrrage for them. Along the way they met interested gaze as well as complete strangers telling them how good they look. Jiaqi knows she looks good tonight. It's a confidence boost since forever and she gotta hand it to Xueer but still it was definitely hard moving around. She prays she doesn't bump into any parents from her classes.</p><p>"I didn't think you'd actually made it," Keke said with a chuckle. </p><p>Anqi swiftly handing them a glass. </p><p>"Please, i was being forced."</p><p>"The efforts of my blood, sweat and tears," Xueer exaggerates. </p><p> "You look great by the way. Gone is the pure  Miss Kiki from Room 77," Anqi says with a wink. </p><p>"Somebody appreciate my work," Xueer said  pointedly at Jiaqi. </p><p>"Thank you. I'm uncomfortable but at least i look decent, "Jiaqi states sarcastically. "Where's Xiaotang?"</p><p>"Doing owner stuff," Keke replied. "She got called by some of the workers here. Think there's some commotion back stage."</p><p>"Well, she'll join the fun once she comes back. Come lets get this starting!" Anqi shouts opening two big bottles of alcohol. </p><p>They got up and shout as they drown in the drinks. Keke and Anqi are both holding on the bottles but Jiaqi couldn't quiet keep up with which one she is even drinking as the two kepted on refilling the glass she was holding. </p><p>Although initially forced she didn't regret coming here. Laughing about everything and nothing, swaying to the song she might or may not even heard before; with the people she loves the most, was nothing but euphoria. </p><p>Xiaotang joins them later on and decides to drag them down  to the dance floor. An excited Anqi pushing them from the back. </p><p>"It's so hard moving with this fucking skirt," Jiaqi shout to no one in particular. </p><p>"Don't think about it!"</p><p>As she dances along her friends Jiaqi realizes how long its been since she dance freely. Not caring about the perfect poster or what step comes next. The feeling of a room full of people staring at you and you can't let them down. She didn't have to worry about making mistakes and wander her eyes to see if the people behind her were keeping up with her moves. </p><p>The feeling  of letting go, no worries or nothing to pull her down. She joins her hands with Xueer as they twirl around and laughed loudly as they nearly trip on their foots. </p><p>"I miss you!" Xueer says loudly.</p><p>"We see each other frequently," Jiaqi says back.</p><p>"No. This. I miss this part of you." Xueer points out.</p><p>That touch Jiaqi's heart even in her drunk state of mind. "I think i miss her too."</p><p>After dancing for a few more minutes Jiaqi signals her friends she was going to get herself a drink.</p><p>With her wobbly legs she gets on the bar stool. "Is Den lun not around ?" She asks the unfamiliar bartender. </p><p>"He's shift ended earlier," he replied. </p><p>"You know how to make 'wisteria valley' ?"</p><p>"Yep. But i gotta say I was trained but it will only be my second time making it. I heard, it's not good as the one Den lun makes," he said with an amuse smirk.</p><p>"It's fine. I'll have a glass," Jiaqi says rubbing her eyes. The low dimmed room was making it sore.</p><p>As the bartender puts her glass on the table Jiaqi couldn't help but notice the same drink beside it. She then turn to her right and was surprised to meet a back of a hoodie.</p><p>Jiaqi furrowed her brows. Did Xiaotang started putting the cocktail in her menu ?</p><p>"Excuse me," Jiaqi asks pulling the hem of the hoodie. "But how did you came to know - "</p><p>Her question was cut short and Jiaqi was even more surprise to see that the hoodied figure was none other Yu Yan.</p><p>Is it her drunk state of mind or were her cheeks always this chubby.</p><p>"Yu Yan ?"</p><p>Yu Yan's eyes were like a deer caught in head lights. "You remember me ?"</p><p>"Of course you have a pretty face that's hard to forget," Jiaqi replied. </p><p>She was startled when Yu Yan abruptly groans. "Out of all the past nights why did you come tonight."</p><p>Shocked and almost offended by what the other said Jiaqi frowns and tries to get up. "It's okay, I'll leave. "</p><p>"NoNoNo. That's not what i meant, " Yu Yan was quick to push her back down on the stool. "Don't go. I've been  - what i meant was, i can't believe you show up when i have a bump on my cheek."</p><p>Jaiqi didn't get what Yu yan was saying. Already forgetting the time she saw her at the hospital. She mindlessly nodded and take a sip.</p><p>"I can't believe you're really ordering wisteria valley," she says instead. </p><p>"It's still awful but I'm getting use to it's taste," Yu Yan state and take a sip of it to proof her point but her straight lips tells Jiaqi that its gonna take a while.</p><p>"I don't get why you're even trying."</p><p>"Because i wanna know how you came up with it and above all i wanna know more about you," the blunt reply was not what Jiaqi was prepared to hear.</p><p>She inhale and turn to her right again, Yu Yan was already looking at her. Her eyes were fierce, you can see that she wasn't joking around but at the same time you can still spot the fondness in it. Jiaqi felt amaze by how the other can display both emotions at the once.</p><p>She chuckles dryly as she says, "It'll be like reading your mathematic textbook. I'm that boring."</p><p>"What a coincidence, I'm good at maths," Yu Yan resorts. "I'm good at solving hard equations and I'm patient too."</p><p>"Smart and attractive. Do you have any flaws Yu Yan ? Come on, there has be to something," Jiaqi teases. </p><p>Said girl pretends to think as she held her head on her palm. "Hmm... I am told I'm quiet stubborn on things i want. I don't quit easily."</p><p>"Okay...," Jiaqi drags. "Tell me, what are the things you want."</p><p>She swears she saw the other girl's eyes drop from her eyes to her lips. And it was true the moment Yu Yan said, "Right now... i probably want to kiss you."</p><p>Jiaqi smirks. "Just probably?"</p><p>Yu Yan rolls her eyes with a grin. "Fine. I want to kiss you."</p><p>"I don't feel your lips on mine though." When was the last time Jiaqi took a risk like this. She blames it on the alcohol on the table. </p><p>Yu Yan didn't need any more confirmation as she pulls Jiaqi's stool closer and crash their lips together. Finally getting her well deserved reward for coming back to this place almost every night to see the pretty short hair girl again. The feeling was out of this world and she was sure she could have waited longer. </p><p>Their lips move in sync, passionate but not hurried.  Jiaqi feels Yu Yan hands on her nape and her thigh. The touch was soft just like her lips. The taste of her favorite drink along with the pillow lips was strangely addictive and she couldn't get enough of it. She let out a small whimper as Yu Yan bites her lower lip but it was enough for the latter as their tongue dances along. Jiaqi tightly grabs the back of Yu Yan's hoodie and she swears gravity was the only thing that was holding her down. </p><p>The other girl is really a great kisser or else it's her desperation that is making her weak. Almost all her weight has shifted on Yu Yan.</p><p>They broke the kiss as Jiaqi lays her head on Yu Yan's shoulder, both of them taking deep breaths. The formers feels her droopy eyelids as she felt a peck on the crown of her head and then her temple.</p><p>"Have i told you how gorgeous you look tonight," Yu Yan starts. "When you first sat beside me, i didn't even realise it was you. You look like a complete sinner tonight. The leather jacket and skirt on you is a deadly combo."</p><p>Jiaqi smiles at that. "Well, here you are in just your black hoodie but you still look this attractive so... i don't know. You set a pretty high bar."</p><p>"Tsk. We are not having the, ' you are better' argument.  Just take the damn complement," Yu Yan says making Jiaqi chuckle. </p><p>The latter lifts her head and sits straight, staring at the girl with amuse grin. "Hold on... Are you chatting me up ?"</p><p>For the first time Yu Yan shifted her gaze away from Jiaqi. The older thinks she might have gone overboard and wish she could just bang her head on the table. <br/>"Look you don't have to take that  - "</p><p>But Yu Yan was quick to interrupt. "No. I can if you want me to."</p><p>"I don't want this to be awkward and - "</p><p>"It's nothing like that. I just - i can't believe you would want me to chat you up, that's it," Yu Yan said caressing her cheek. "And even if we part ways tonight, i can assure you, it's not gonna be the last time you see me."</p><p> </p><p>Jiaqi takes a real look at the girl before her. Yu Yan with her flawless skin, blueish straight hair, round eyes and perfect brows. She really is a sight to behold. And she so happens to show interest in her. Well her body at least. </p><p>Maybe it was what her body was telling her or the words her friends were feeding her mind. So in the end Jiaqi let's herself go like she did a while ago at the dance floor.</p><p>"Let's see how you do it, Yu Yan. Chat me up, show me," she has a challenging look in her eyes. </p><p>Although Jiaqi know Yu Yan doesn't have to put much work into it.</p><p>"I don't chat someone up. I never needed to," Yu yan replied with a low voice. </p><p>Jiaqi's comeback got stuck in her throat as Yu yan got off her stool and gets in between her thighs. Their bodies are completely pressed against each other  and their eyes are locked as she caress the inside of her thighs and then slowly kisses down her jaw to her neck. Jiaqi feels all her restriction fades at a particular spot Yu yan harshly suck her on collarbone, already shaken up.</p><p>"And tonight, I'm still not chatting you up. But because of other reason," Yu Yan murmurs as she lick the spot.</p><p>Jiaqi could barely let out a why. </p><p>"Because your special," Yu Yan said back. "So Miss Kiki are you letting me take you home tonight or are we going at your place."</p><p>Jiaqi wish she could slap off the smudge look on her face as well as that perfectly arch eyebrows. </p><p>"Mine. But i want a kiss first," Jiaqi jokes but in a split second Yu Yan lips were on hers. Not once but thrice.</p><p>"There's a lot more where that came from so come on." And if that wasn't enough for Jiaqi's poor heart Yu Yan help her get off the stool. "Let me help."</p><p>Jiaqi raise her brows. "Don't tell me, you're the  compassionate type too. You can't be that good to be true."</p><p>Yu Yan for the nth time roll her eyes. "You can put it that way. But i was using it more of an excuse to hold your hand."</p><p>As they move towards the exit Jiaqi eyes search for her friends and oh boy did she saw them. Anqi and Xioatang have their fist in the air with a huge grin on their face. And Xueer was making the 'call me' sign. </p><p> </p><p>Her friends were either lunatics or supportive as hell. She's positive that by the end of tomorrow she'll be bombarded with questions of how tonight goes. And as Jiaqi looks up at Yu Yan getting an Uber  whilst tightly pressing the short hair girl on to her side as if she's scared the other might just vanish; she too hopes that something good will come out of the night. </p><p> </p><p>                      ***</p><p>Jiaqi can't remember the last time she woke up being tangled with another person. Sure Xueer was a hugger but Jiaqi was usually the big spoon. </p><p>She rubs her eyes and then met with a rather pleasant sight. A sleeping Yu Yan with her lips parted a little. Even with her eyes close and no dim lights to cover any imperfections, she is still beautiful. Its as if the sun is on her side with how it is making her skin glow. Jiaqi eyes traces her face; too afraid if she use her hand  Yu Yan might wake up,  and then stop at her swollen lips. Which she admits was partly her doing. </p><p>She remembers how after an amazing two rounds both of them were barely awake. Although the two of them were laughing a lot when they reach her apartment since, as Jiaqi have thought before, the skirt have both of them a hard time.</p><p>"You can stay," Jiaqi had said fighting her drowsiness. Yu yan hummed a reply. "You don't have to if you don't want to. You can shower too. There's an unused toothbrush in the cabinet and my body wash smell awesome."</p><p>She doesn't even know why she's telling Yu yan that.</p><p>But the other chuckles anyways. "Is that why you smell so good."</p><p>"I have sensitive smell - i mean nose."</p><p>Yu yan's chuckle became louder at that. "Okay Kiki with a sensitive nose, sleep for now."</p><p>Jiaqi opened her left eye and look at her right. "The AC is on. You can cuddle me."</p><p>And just like that Jiaqi fell asleep with arms around her and soft kiss on her temple.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking she might not be as good looking as  Yu yan with her morning face, she slowly untangle the limbs and head to the bathroom. </p><p>Opting for a quick breakfast she reheat the dishes from the night before and puts rice in the rice cooker. Fortunately, one of her colleagues agreed to exchange classes with her so she didn't have to go to work untill ten thirty.</p><p>As she settles the food on the table Jiaqi decided it was about time to wake up the other one. As she was about to open the door, unexpectedly she heard Yu Yan's voice. </p><p>"What ? " she said as if she isn't fully awake yet but soon followed by a despair moan. "I'm so sorry, Keni - What? - No, look i can't talk right now. I'll explain things later - Promise. Just start without me. I'll be there as soon as i can - Mmmm Bye."</p><p>Jiaqi can't explain the unsettling feeling in her stomach. Hurt or guilt. But she didn't do anything wrong. Pushing her thoughts away she enters her room.</p><p>Yu Yan was already out of bed unsurprisingly. She looks up from tying her shoes as Jiaqi came in sight. </p><p>"Hey... i thought you already left but then i realized i wasn't in my room. Can i use the bathroom? And does the toothbrush offer still stand ?"</p><p>"Sure, help yourself."</p><p>Jiaqi made the bed as she waits for Yu Yan to come out of the bathroom. And as the latter exists, she thinks to herself how unfair it is that the other girl gets to look that good with her freshly washed face and no makeup on. </p><p>"Your body wash does smell great," she said abruptly. </p><p>Jiaqi smiles."Thank you. Now lets eat breakfast."</p><p>Yu Yan pause whatever she was doing  as she gives a strange look to Jiaqi. "You made breakfast ?"</p><p>"Yeah. I made one for myseld anyways. And I offer unless they are accidentally a creep or are in a rush to leave," Jiaqi said.</p><p>Seeing Yu Yan's conflicted expression Jiaqi guess that today its going to be the latter. <br/>"Don't think about it too much. Come out when your ready. By the way, you can use anything on the dressing table."</p><p> </p><p>Jiaqi closes the door and then went to sat at the dinner table. The clock was striking nine fourty five now, and she got no time to lose. Digging in her rice, she thinks maybe she shouldn't have cook that much rice in the first place. Now she'll have to think of some ways to finish the rice since throwing out was not an option.</p><p>The bedroom door opens and Yu Yan showed  up, now with her hair in a high ponytail looking rush as ever.</p><p>"I'm really sorry about this Kiki. I thought we could have more time together but they are waiting for me to finish a project," she starts explane in a swift manner but slowed down as her eyes fell on the bowl of rice across the table from Jiaqi. The emotions on her face was something Jiaqi couldn't read.</p><p>"Yu Yan it's fine," Jiaqi said with a smile she has mastered for a long time. "Last night was great, um you were great. I know how it is to be busy and this breakfast thing is nothing. I have to have some breakfast myself so it's just convenient for me to share. You don't have anything to apologize for."</p><p>What surprises Jiaqi after that was how Yu Yan let's out an large exhale. Her perfect brows back in place.<br/>"Well it is something for me. Do you even know that, it has been an eternity since somebody cook especially for me ?"</p><p>The older girl became quiet at that. What was she supposed to say, Sorry ?</p><p>"Whatever give me your number, i gotta go."</p><p>"For what ? Do you plan on seeing me again after today ? " Jiaqi asked. Shouldn't it be the like every other one night stand; leave and never see each other again.</p><p>"Of course, what are you thinking," Yu Yan resort.</p><p>Jiaqi nodded blindly. "Isn't that how it works. Me or the other leaves and we forget that this happened."</p><p>Yu Yan than puts her palms on the table.  "You thinked i let that happen. Sorry to disappoint you but that's not gonna happen,"  Yu Yan state with a little smile on her face. </p><p>Now the tables have turned as Jiaqi furrowed her brows.  "I don't keep in touch with my one night stands, Yu Yan. When you walk out that door; it's over, that's it. Will be strangers again. "</p><p>Yu Yan blew raspberries and then pulls out the chair across Jiaqi. "Fine. Then you leave me no choice," she said and proceeds to puts in a spoon full of rice in her mouth. </p><p>"What are you doing ?"</p><p>Yu Yan shrugged nonchalantly. "Seems like I can't step out of that door. Might as well enjoy the food. Wuuuu... sausages."</p><p>Jiaqi scoff and stops eating. "This is stupid Yu Yan. Why are you being like this ?"</p><p>"Being what, Kiki ?  You made me breakfast and I'm eating it. You said we'll be strangers if i walk out that door so I'm staying. In the end, I'm doing exactly what you're telling me to."</p><p> </p><p>"You - " Jiaqi let's out a long sigh. "You're going to be late. And I'm pretty sure, Keni is waiting for you."</p><p>Yu Yan too, stops eating. "How did you - "</p><p>Her phone rang with a capital letter, 'KENI ZI' with a purple heart displaying on the screen. Jiaqi raise her brows as if to say, ' that's why. '</p><p>Yu Yan utters a tsk as she proceeds to take the call. "Yeah, Keni seems you guys will have to do it without me. I'm being hold captive," she tells to the phone. </p><p>"What!" Jiaqi whispers yell. "You have your own free right to leave. You're being doltish at this, just go."</p><p>"Guess you forgot with how much 'fun' you were having last night. So let me remind you - I'm really stubborn," Yu Yan said with a challenging smirk.</p><p>The older groans at that . "Okay. Fine. I'll give you my number," she gives in.</p><p>Yu Yan grins victorious at that. Jiaqi wants to punch her face but still she was being so cute.</p><p>"On second note, Keni, I'll be there. Just give me a few more minutes, " she said and end the call. Yu Yan then hands over her phone to Jiaqi. "See that wasn't so hard."</p><p>"You're so childish."</p><p>Yu Yan takes back her phone and gets up from her chair. "I'll talk to you later."</p><p>"I gave you my number but i never agreed to take your calls," Jiaqi said picking up her spoon once more.</p><p>"You will."</p><p>And Jiaqi just wants to throw the spinach at the other's face with how sure she looks.</p><p>Just before stepping out Yu Yan pause and turn around. "I haven't told you yet but i did have an incredible time last night. Your usual voice is quite a contrast to your moans."  Jiaqi could feel her ears and cheeks burning hot. "OH -  and uhhh sorry about the hickeys."</p><p>"Hick - " Jiaqi gets up and ran to the mirror to see not one but four of them, two being impossibly visible on her neck.</p><p>"Yu Yan!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Great. Just great.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter - 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy reading and please support THE9</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Class starts and end like any normal day. Except today she didn't see off the kids, out of class and thankfully only Mimi came up to her to ask about her hickey. The concealer didn't hide it as much as she hoped for.</p><p>But what comes after at the end of the day was what she dreaded all along. But it was unavoidable. </p><p>Her classroom door slams open and Jiaqi sees her friends from the mirrors all over the room. Her stupid initial reaction is covering her neck.</p><p>"I knew it! I knew it! Nobody wears a scarf on a day like today," Anqi guffawed as they walk towards Jiaqi. </p><p>"So is that why you bought these two here ?" Jiaqi ask as she sits on the floor, sighing.</p><p>"Xu Jiaqi i would have come anyway even if Anqi didn't tell me, you went to work today with a scarf," Xiaotang state back. </p><p>"So spill the tea," Xueer says. "I only saw the back of the girl."</p><p>Jiaqi roll her eyes. "Are you really interested in my sexual life. Didn't you have enough of that in the uni."</p><p>"Judging by those two red dots, I'm guessing you had a thrilling night," Anqi said gesturing her neck.</p><p>"You think," Jiaqi then goes to pull down her shirt a bit lower. Making her friends laugh and clapping their hands.</p><p>"Congratulations Jiaqi. You've met an animal!" </p><p>The said girl just scoffs back.</p><p>"Who is it ? Is it someone random from the club ?" Xiaotang questions. </p><p>"Well.... it's Yu Yan," Jiaqi replied </p><p>"Yu Yan ? Really. How come its her ? Wasn't she with the tall model ?" Xueer obliviously ask.</p><p>Jiaqi snorts and then fake a smile. "Let's hope they aren't. If so, that will make me a homewrecker. "</p><p>"Whatever. Was she good ?" Next up is Anqi. Jiaqi has a strong urge to roll her eyes.</p><p>"Let me put it this way; she has lots of experience or my body was really just craving for it," Jiaqi puts it plainly.  </p><p>Her friends nodded. </p><p>"Now that we got Jiaqi's frustrations out of the way - "</p><p>"Yes please.  Never bring this up again," Jiaqi begs.</p><p>"  - thanks to my brilliant idea - "</p><p>"Now wait a gaddamn minute. It was mine," Xiaotang interrupts. </p><p>"Oh my gad let me finish," Xueer yells. "Ahem, i was hoping you guys would come to my house to watch the release of the new MV."</p><p>"You're still nervous over this Xueer," Anqi said holding her friend's hand. "You've done this so many times already. Your choreographies are always great. "</p><p>"The girls are so nervous they are making me nervous,"  Xueer whines. "What if the netizens don't like it ? Also since they push the comeback,  i think the girls haven't fully master the dance moves well enough."</p><p>"Then its the fault of the company. It will be fine, the comeback will be a success," Xiaotang said with no room left for argument. </p><p>"I hope so. It's only their second comeback and they tried their best. So you girls available tonight ?"</p><p>"I'm sorry baobei. But i have to be at club tonight. But promise I'll stream the mv later tonight."</p><p>"Me too. My cousin is here for a few days and i can't leave him for too long," Anqi said apologetically. "I'll watch the mv and share it in my social media accounts, okay."</p><p>"Fine. Kiki ?" Xueer calles battling her lashes.</p><p>"You know I'm gonna have to say yes if you give those eyes," Jiaqi said with a smile.</p><p>"Yeahhhhh," Xueer cheers hugging her friend. "Dinner is on me."</p><p>"Music to my ear."</p><p>They got up and then left the room. As the walk by the lounge the receptionist calls Jiaqi back.</p><p>"What is it, Jieun ?"</p><p>"I got a call from a girl named......... Yu Yan. She said this was your number and i told her that, it is your work number," the receptionist tells her.</p><p>Jiaqi couldn't hold back her smirk. The other girl must have been shocked. Serve her right. </p><p>"She didn't seem to call inquiring about your classes so i didn't answer it the third time she called," Jieun continues. "Is she someone you know?"</p><p>"No. You did a great job, Jieun," Jiaqi says even going as far as to pat the girl on the back. "If she calls again just say my classes are full, wait - you don't even have to answer. I trust you, okay."</p><p>"Sure, Kiki," the receptionist said politely. "Also she was muttering but i heard her cursing at you."</p><p>Jiaqi snorted. That's why she was sneezing. "Thanks for letting me know. Have a good night."</p><p>"You too, Kiki."</p><p>The four girls part their ways at the parking lot and Xueer drives Jiaqi to her house. Xueer has the biggest house amongst them, so she has shelves for each of her friends, so it was convenient for them whenever they came by. The two girls ordered a large pizza and a  large carton of ice cream to help Xueer with her nervous breakdown. </p><p>"Why do the company upload the MVs so late ?"  Jiaqi ask as they watch random videos on YouTube. </p><p>"Time zone problems. They are trying to get international fans to watch it the second it comes out. It will probably be day time like in America," Xueer explains. </p><p>Jiaqi nodded. "Do you think; possibly in the future when Anqi and i open our studio, entertainment companies like yours will reach out to us ?"</p><p>It has always been her dream to have a dance studio. Although they work in one right now, it was different from being an employee to being the owner. Anqi has the same goal as her. So the two have been planning to open a dance studio in the future together. Although the process is slow. Jiaqi knows they will get there someday.</p><p>"Of course they will. They'll probably be fighting for it," Xueer answer within a beat. "I would probably audition to join too. I'm sick of that old witch."</p><p>"As if she'll let you go."</p><p>A familiar ringtone rings through the room and Jiaqi became confuse as to why the security guards from her apartment floor was calling her at this moment.</p><p>"Hello uncle Song, why are you calling ?"</p><p>Xueer beside her was asking to put the phone on speaker so Jiaqi did as told.</p><p>"Nothing too serious. It seems your sister wasn't informed about you spending the night somewhere else. She has been banging the door and calling your name that Mrs Xin called us. But all is well now," Jiaqi heard him say.</p><p>Jiaqi raises her brows. Getting more confused. What sister ? And most of her relatives don't even know her address. Xueer looks at her with the same confuse expression. </p><p>"Um uncle Song did the girl already leave ? Did she at least say her name ?" </p><p>"Oh she's still here. Let me give her the phone."</p><p>Jiaqi became a bit worried. Who could it possibly be ? Her only sister is - </p><p>"Kiki jiejie. You didn't tell me you were not coming home today," a fake saccharide voice can be heard from the other line. </p><p>All worries left her and Jiaqi face palmed</p><p>"Yu Yan ?"</p><p>Xueer raises her brows at her. 'Not now' Jiaqi mouthed. </p><p>"You still remember your little sister. I thought you already forgot about me," Yu Yan still use her fake voice. </p><p>"What are you even doing at my place ?"</p><p>"What do you mean jiejie. Did you forget that i was visiting. I could have reminded you, if you gave me your number instead of your 'work' place."</p><p>Yu Yan exaggerates the last part. Xueer couldn't help herself anymore and burst out laughing. She was having the time of her life and type furiously at her phone. Most probably sharing to the group chat.</p><p>"Luckily Mr Song is here to help me. Or else the nextdoor lady was ready to kill me."</p><p>Next up Jiaqi hears Mr Song talking about how Mrs Xin won't kill her. Great their phone is on speaker too. Yu Yan must have been really loud, Jiaqi thinks. Mrs Xin doesn't come out of her apartment unless its completely necessary. </p><p>"Yu Yan, jiejie is at a friend's house. Just stay at aunt's house tonight okay," she said to the phone.</p><p>"It seems like i have no choices." Yu Yan acting was on spot as she even let's out a sigh. "Jiejie better make up for this time. You know i don't like auntie's house."</p><p>By now Jiaqi is pulling her scalps. "Sure, Sure. Now go."</p><p>"Bye jiejie. "</p><p>Jiaqi ends the call and throws the phone on the couch. Although it continues to keep on buzzing. Their group chat was probably filled with excitement. </p><p>"Jiejie ~ i don't like auntie's house ~" Xueer teases which earn her a face full of pillow. But it didn't stop her from laughing at all.<br/>"How come you're so mean to me jiejie ~"</p><p>"Please shut up Kong Xueer," Jiaqi said massaging her temple. "And do you have to report everything to the other's?"</p><p>"You would do the same have i been in your position," Xueer snort.</p><p>"Huh. True."</p><p>"Sooooo......" Xueer continues to tease poking her friend. "Yu Yan huhhhh? What's this all about ?"</p><p>"Nothing. The girl won't leave my apartment this morning without my number. I did give her my number, just that i gave my work number. And she does the most stupidest thing i ever heard; you heard," Jiaqi said pointedly at Xueer.</p><p>"Seems like Jiaqi has an admirer," Xueer said and then proceed to type in just that.</p><p>"She's not an admirer," Jiaqi argues and steals the phone from her friend. "Don't feed the other's rubbish. "</p><p>Xueer shrugs. "Could be. Maybe that's why Xiaotang have been seeing her at 9'o clock. She wants to see you again after that night."</p><p>"Pfft. As if," Jiaqi made a face. "Anyways didn't you ship her and her friend."</p><p>"Yeah. But i love plot twists," Xueer chaims.</p><p>The short hair rolled her eyes. "You have to control yourself reading all those reverse harem webtoons."</p><p>She take her phone, ready to clear out the misunderstanding Xueer have caused. But under the 109 messages from their group chat was a message from an unknown number.</p><p>Unknown:<br/>Jiejie you have to make up for the dumb trick you pull.<br/>Meet me at Westside cafe tomorrow. <br/>You better come or else they'll be consequences. <br/>This is Yu yan by the way.<br/>Save it. It's my personal and  work number. </p><p> </p><p>Jiaqi groan loudly and threw her phone on the couch yet again. The other girl must have took her number from Mr Song. </p><p>"What is it ?" Xueer asks and take the phone to read the messages. "Wuuu... seems like Jiaqi has a date tomorrow. "</p><p>"Oh please. It's not a date," Jiaqi replied and then sit a bit straighter. "Should i go ?"</p><p>"Why are you asking me ? You should go. Maybe she is interested in you."</p><p>"I don't know. Unless she's interested in this," Jiaqi then gestures her body. "There's not a lot of things that can keep her interested. I mean, i hardly even remember the conversation we have the first night. Or yesterday."</p><p>Xueer purses her lips. "Well you can go see her tomorrow and find out."</p><p>"But isn't it weird to see your one night stand again. What do we even say  ?"</p><p>But it has all gone as a white noise to her friend. "I don't know. But right now the mv is coming out."</p><p>"I'll go get the ice cream."</p><p>The MV became a hit. With over million views in an hour. And celebrating along with her friend, Jiaqi temporarily forgot about what's waiting for her the next day. </p><p> </p><p>                      ***</p><p> </p><p>"Jiaqi you're heading out ?" </p><p>"Yeah. Finished class early and I'm going to have a late lunch," Jiaqi replied packing her stuff.</p><p>"Are you perhaps going to Westside cafe ?" Anqi ask with a smirk. Although she already knew the answer. </p><p>"Of course, Xueer already told you," Jiaqi said with a scoff. "Yes, I'm meeting her for minute and getting something to eat."</p><p>Anqi nodded. "This Yu Yan girl is really something else. I want to see her too. I'm the only one who hasn't seen her."</p><p>"Well I don't. Its going to be so awkward."</p><p>"It will only get awkard if you two make it awkard. Now go, fill me on it later. I have so much time on my hands," Anqi said patting Jiaqi's shoulders. </p><p>Jiaqi hailed a cab and soon reached the cafe. The place feels cozy with the wooden interior design and small green plants. She was quickly offered a table and a menu. She sends a message to Yu Yan, telling her she had arrived. However the girl didn't show up even thirteen minutes later. Her empty stomach wasn't helping either. In the end, she ended up ordering anyways. </p><p>Even after another fifteen minutes and her order was already sitting in front of her, the blue hair girl still haven't arrived. </p><p>"Fuck this. I'm eating," she said to herself.</p><p>But just as she took the second bite of her pasta someone was suddenly hyperventilating beside her.</p><p>Jiaqi nearly dropped the food from her mouth at Yu Yan's sudden appearance. <br/>"Sorry i got held up," she said as she sits on the opposite chair. </p><p>"Here's the menu Yu Yan," the waitress came back with the menu. "No Keni and Keyin today?"</p><p>"Nope. I'll just have some lemon ice tea, jiejie."</p><p>"Coming right up."</p><p>Jiaqi continues eating. Ignoring the girl in front of her.</p><p>"So I'm guessing you have been here for a long time," Yu Yan said with an unsure voice. </p><p>"Is the pasta that good?"</p><p>"Are you ignoring me ?"</p><p>"Hey! I told you i was held up longer than expected!"</p><p>Jiaqi glares up at her and then slams her utensil on the table. Yu Yan flinch a little with her eyes going wild.</p><p>Jiaqi feels a little embarrassed as the couple beside their table turn their way. She wipes her lips with the nakin and then look at the girl in front of her. Who, by now has her eyes on her.</p><p>"I heard the first time," Jiaqi starts.</p><p>"Didn't seem like it."</p><p>"I was eating.  You were late by half an hour," Jiaqi said which was partly true anyways.</p><p>"Sorry. Something suddenly came up and i couldn't just leave," Yu Yan repeats. "I'm kinda surprised you actually showed up."</p><p>Jiaqi snorts at that. "Well, i don't want my unknown sister to make a ruckus in front of my apartment any more," she said sarcastically. </p><p>It earns a small chuckle from the younger. "That won't have happened if you just give me your number."</p><p>"I did give you my number," Jiaqi argued back. "It's my work number but you weren't interested in dancing."</p><p>"Who said i don't?" Yu Yan smirks. "I might have been interested in a private room session."</p><p>"There are always strip clubs if your interested. Now tell me what is that you called me for."</p><p>"What ? Can't i see you when the sun is out  and both of us are sober," Yu Yan nonchalantly said leaning on the chair.</p><p>Jiaqi wants to roll her eyes. "I've seen - that's it ?" Yu yan doesn't reply and sat still. "If so, then I'm heading home. Please delete my number ."</p><p>"Are you playing hard to get ?" Yu Yan abruptly said making Jiaqi stop her tracks.</p><p>She gasps and fake a laugh. "Playing hard to get ? I can assure you, I'm not even playing anything."</p><p>"Really ?" Yu Yan's perfect brows are back. "Then why are you being a total bitch to me?"</p><p>"A total bitch ?" </p><p>"You really like repeating words," Yu Yan state.</p><p>"Okay, let's clear things out," Jiaqi said sitting back and joining her hands on the table. "You and i met at a club. We slept together and that's it. Wait...." she got all shocked and gasped. "Are you like a virgin ? Or you've only been in a serious relationship before and never have a one -"</p><p>Yu Yan choke at nothing and stop Jiaqi before she could finish her sentence. She stare at the girl sitting in front of her and doesn't know if she should call her retarded or cute.</p><p>"Are you dumb ?" She ask back. "If it was my first time, i probably won't be able to make you feel that good."</p><p>Jiaqi  became a little embarrassed at that. <br/>"Hey, was just checking. If so then, you know the drill. You meet, you fuck, you leave the hell each other alone," she said. Emphasizing each point.</p><p>"Who made the rules ?" </p><p>"Uhhh... since the first people who start having one night stand. Where its name derives from," Jiaqi says as if it's the most obvious reason. It was total bull shit, she knew it and doesn't even know how she came up with it. </p><p>Yu Yan wants to laughs. It was just that much of a nonsense. But she decided to play along. "Well, I don't go by the book. Rules are meant to be broken."</p><p>Jiaqi raise her hands and look up at the ceiling.  "Of course. What was i expecting. "</p><p>Yu Yan finally let's out a chuckle. "You're much more dramatic then i thought."</p><p>"If you don't follow the book, you can't possibly be looking for a relationship with me," Jiaqi said with voice of disbelief. Yu Yan gives up and just let the girl and her thoughts run wild. </p><p>"Listen Yu Yan, I'm not the relationship type. I don't remember the last time i was in a relationship and the one i did remember, was so crappy, i don't think i have even fully moved on. If you could read minds, I'm pretty sure 'commitment issues' will be in bold letter."</p><p>YuYyan couldn't help herself and laughs out loud. She laughed so heartily that even Jiaqi starts to chuckle at some point. <br/>"It's true. I'm not joking."</p><p>"Oh my - wow. This is the first time i ever heard a person speak about her commitment issues that way," Yu Yan said wiping her tears. </p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>"Look Kiki, I'm interested and intrigued so i want to know more about you. It's just how i am, i see something i like and i try my best till i get it," Yu Yan said a bit more serious. " I see you and i like what I'm seeing. Let's start as friends and worse case scenario, we end up as just friends or go back to being strangers. What do you say ?"</p><p>Jiaqi didn't look impressed. "I'll just be an experiment to you ?" She deadpans. </p><p>"Isn't dating all just an experiment as well. You met a person, you go out, you find out that the stars are aligned or are really just scattered all over the place."</p><p>Jiaqi fold her arms and keeps quiet. Friends huh ? A certain friend; calling her out for not making friends, came into her mind. And her life has been pretty boring. Which by the way she has nothing to complain about but would be nice to have a new strange in her life, to spice things up. She still remembers Yu Yan's soft and tender touches. Plus, how long will her interest last anyways. A span of one week, is what Jiaqi thinks. Yu Yan is too beautiful and perfect to just commit and stay for just one girl.</p><p>"Touché," Jiaqi said after the silence. "Fine, let's be friends. I hope I'm at least five thousand words worth your experiment." </p><p>"Don't worry. I'll make sure it's more than that," Yu Yan says with a big grin and wink.</p><p>Jiaqi shakes her head fondly in return.<br/>"So then, I'll be leaving. I have a few things to check for tomorrow's class."</p><p>Yu Yan gets up along with her and when she realized that Jiaqi paid for her as well, the former wasn't too happy.</p><p>"But i should be paying. I was the one who invited you," she sulks.</p><p>"Its one glass of tea, get over it," Jiaqi said in a warning tone.</p><p>"Fine. Let me give you a ride home."</p><p>"It's fine. It's still early and i can take a bus or a cab," Jiaqi declines.</p><p>"I'm starting to think you're awfully humble or just find pleasure in disagreeing with me," Yu Yan deadpans. "Stay here, I'll go and take my baby."</p><p>With no room left for argument, Jiaqi waited in front of the cafe. So imagine how she felt when a Harley Davidson pulls up in front of her and the driver told her to get on.</p><p>Jiaqi just stood there. Still. Not moving an inch. </p><p>"What are you doing, get on. It's faster than the bus," Yu Yan said.</p><p>The short hair woke up from her daze. She looks at the helmet Yu Yan offered and then at the girl. <br/>"This is your baby ?"</p><p>"The one and only."</p><p>"Is it safe?"</p><p>"I haven't carried a dead body so, yes."</p><p>That's all the conformation she needed before getting on the back.  </p><p>"Hold on tight."</p><p>"Pffft, you're such a romance novel cliché. What's next, leather jackets," Jiaqi jokes putting on her helmet.</p><p>"And are you the naive female lead ?"</p><p>"Nope. I'm that bitch in the way."</p><p> </p><p>From that night on, the two talked to each other more and more often on their phone. Jiaqi wasn't much of a texter and Yu Yan prefers sending voice messages too. So in the end, their conversations consist of voice messages that are at a non uniform time. Sometimes, Jiaqi will see Yu Yan's 'good night' message when she wakes up in the morning. And when she sent a message back, Yu Yan most probably reply by noon. Their conversations were light hearted, nothing too serious but the one's that keeps you on your toes. Their chat includes lots of memes and funny pictures or videos of animals. Sometimes pictures of them taken in weird angles or making ugly faces, makes an appearance. </p><p> Also when ever they saw things that reminds them of the other, they would take a picture and send it to each other. </p><p> </p><p>Jiaqi is having more fun then she originally planned. Initially thinking they won't even be talking after a few days, now it's been more then a than a week and she is sending a link of her playlist to the other girl. </p><p>Maybe it is the feeling that she isn't obliged to reply at once or any time soon was what Jiaqi enjoyed. Non of that nonsense 'why aren't you texting me back yet'. Her and Yu Yan clearly see the line in between but the flow of their conversation was never lost.</p><p>Just like any other night as Jiaqi prepared to go to bed, she abruptly gets a call from Yu Yan.</p><p> "Kiki ?" Yu Yan calls her with her raspy voice. </p><p>Jiaqi won't admit it but Yu Yan with her raspy voice, slowly calling her, has always make her feel some way.</p><p>"Yes ~ "</p><p>"Are you going to sleep ?"</p><p>"Woah ~ if your voice gets any lower than that, i probably won't be able to make out what your saying," she jokes.</p><p>"Oh. I fall asleep while reading," Yu Yan said and then clear her throat. "Is that better ?"</p><p>"I don't know. I have to say the other one was sexier," she continues to tease.</p><p>"I'll remember that. I wanted to ask you if you're free tomorrow evening?"</p><p>"I think so. If nothing comes up."</p><p>"Great. I want to take you somewhere."</p><p>"Where ?"</p><p>"A magician never reveals her tricks," Jiaqi hears Yu Yan say and she was sure, the latter was grinning. </p><p>Jiaqi snorts back. "As if i followed you into an unknown place. That's the first red flag in every horror movie."</p><p>Yu Yan let's out a huge guffaw after that. "Yeah. People in horror movies are dumb. Any way, you will soon find out. Just don't let the suspense kill you tonight."</p><p>Jiaqi pouts. Looks like she won't be getting any answers. "If people see a dead body tomorrow, it's your fault."</p><p>"Kiki i can hear you pouting all the way from here," Yu Yan said with soft chuckles in between. "It's not a big deal so don't worry about it. I'll pick you up. Call me when you're ready."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"I want to see your face soon," Yu Yan suddenly lets out after a silence. </p><p>It made Jiaqi sit still on her bed. "Really ?" She says not knowing what to say back.</p><p>"Yeah. I kinda forgot what you look like after you send me all these weird ass selfies of you. I'm always surprise by how you magically summon your double chin."</p><p>"I have never had a bad picture in my life," Jiaqi said making a face.</p><p>"If you say so. I still have to catch up on the book so, see you tomorrow?"</p><p>Jiaqi nodded although Yu Yan wont be able to see through the phone. "Sure. Good night."</p><p>"Pleasant dreams, Kiki."</p><p> </p><p>Jiaqi, fortunately,  didn't die due to the suspense but she sure was curious where Yu Yan was planning on taking her. Her admirers and past flings have done this many times and she would always have an idea where they could take her but Yu Yan was a bit different. Not only has she always been mysterious, it's hasn't been long since they know each other.</p><p>Classes ended and Jiaqi shoot a text to Yu Yan, telling her she's ready.</p><p>Anqi spot her waiting in the lobby. "You're awfully dressed up for a friday evening," she said skeptically. </p><p>"Do you think it's too much ?" Jiaqi ask looking at her off shoulder top and denim skirt.</p><p>"Too much ?" Anqi repeats. "Where are you even going ? Don't tell me..." she looks at the taller girl with a suspicious smirk. And before Jiaqi could even say anything she said "...You're going on a date."</p><p>Jiaqi huffs. "It's not a date," she deadpans. </p><p>"It so is," Anqi declares. "Who is it ? Is it someone we know. Or have you been going behind our backs. Wait do the other's know ?"</p><p>"Woah woah woah - slow down little pepper. No, no and nooo. I didn't tell any of you because its nothing serious. "</p><p>Right after Jiaqi said that her phone vibrates. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm outside."</p><p>Before Jiaqi could even register that Anqi just read her message out loud the latter was already running for the doors. </p><p>"Anqi!"</p><p>As Jiaqi got out of the building, she meets the sight of Yu Yan still sitting on her motor bike with her helmet off and tapping on her phone. A little further to the left is Anqi, starring at the former. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, i guess now you're finally meeting her too," Jiaqi said and slowly make her way.</p><p>Hearing her voice both the ladies turn to her.</p><p>"Hey," Yu Yan said offering a small smile.</p><p>"Hi. This is Anqi," Jiaqi introduces. "She is one of my closest friends and my colleague. "</p><p>Yu Uan turn to the girl who ran out of the door a few seconds ago and just stood there without doing anything. </p><p>"Nice to meet you. I'm Yu Yan," she said with a nod. "You dance too ?"</p><p>"Huh ? Uh - yes. I've been dancing since I was a kid," she said coming out from her day dream.</p><p>"Cool. You look like you could pull some dead moves. That's a complement by the way."</p><p>"Don't worry, i got it. Before you go, I'm going to have a quick chat with Kiki. About tomorrow's class," Anqi said being completely obvious and pulling Jiaqi away.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my gad that's Yu Yan, the one you slept with the other night ?" Jiaqi nodded. <br/>"The one with barging doors and westside cafe ?"</p><p>"Yep. Are you here to state facts ?"</p><p>"Girl, she is so hot. She's the whole package and look she even rides the Harley Davidson, I'm speechless over here," Anqi fans herself. "She's gorgeous and she seems like a nice person too."</p><p>Jiaqi just chuckles. "Are you interested ?" Jiaqi teases.</p><p>"Hello no. She may be stunning but it's crystal clear she's into you. Now go to your little date. I - we will see you soon."</p><p>Anqi and her suggestive smiles were making Jiaqi roll her eyes. <br/>"I told you It's not a date."</p><p>"Yeah. That's what they all say at first. </p><p>It was nice meeting you, Yu Yan. Bring her back safe!"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Anqi went inside and Jiaqi takes her steps to Yu Yan. </p><p>"Are you ready ? Can you get on with the skirt," Yu yan ask handing her a spare helmet. </p><p>Jiaqi took it and got on the back with no problem. "You underestimated me. I can get on even with a freakin mini skirt. "</p><p>The bike roars and Yu Yan drove off. Jiaqi holds on Yu Yan's shoulders, not sure if she could hold on the other girl's waist. She look at the buildings and vehicles they passed swiftly, she feels the wind on her body and she slowly let's the tension roll off her shoulders. She founds herself excited to see where Yu Yan is taking her.</p><p>And they soon reach their destination. </p><p>"We're here."</p><p>Jiaqi gets off, took the helmet off and look around. They are still in the busy streets of the city. The place is not new to Jiaqi, she has walked this street a couple of times.</p><p>"This is it ?"</p><p>"You sound disappointed," Yu Yan said with a smirk.</p><p>"I won't say disappointed," Jiaqi eyes roamed around her surroundings. Still searching the reason why Yu Yan took her here. "I would say unexpected. "</p><p>"Were you expecting a dinner date ? You dress like it."</p><p>Jiaqi turns around and focus her eyes on Yu Yan. The smudge look on her face is present. Many days have passed since she last saw Yu Yan's face. Jiaqi missed it but the urge to punch it is still undoubtedly present.</p><p>"The date, no. But dinner - yes. It's usually where someone takes me when they say ' I'm taking you somewhere'," Jiaqi quotes. "When they decided to go extra, I've been on a yatch, a plane and once a private island."</p><p>Yu Yan whistle at that. "Tough competition i see. Thanks for the heads up."</p><p>"We're rooting for you," Jiaqi jokes with a laugh.</p><p>"And I'll take you out soon."</p><p>"To dinner or the date ?"</p><p>"Both. For now, i wanna show you something."</p><p>Jiaqi feels goosebumps all over as Yu Yan take her hand in her's, and leads her into the building. They got in the elevator and Yu Yan pressed the number five. Yu Yan doesn't let go when three new people enters the elevator on the second floor. Instead tightening their hands. </p><p>Her hand is cold, Jiaqi thinks, maybe from driving. And Jiaqi's hands are just as cold too. Both their hands are cold but strangely the joined hands is warm.</p><p>When they get off and Jiaqi reads a sign that reads , 'CRESCENT SOUL INKS.'</p><p>"You work here ?" Jiaqi ask with a little gasp.</p><p>"Yeah. Let's go in."</p><p>The inside is everything Jiaqi imagines a tattoo studio to be. Black walls, leathers and tattoo designs all over the wall.</p><p>Jiaqi looks at the pictures hanging on the walls. Some of them are drawings, paintings and some pictures of tattoos on different parts of the body.</p><p>"This is place is cool. Can't believe I'm really stepping inside a tattoo studio," she says. </p><p>"Remember the day before yesterday you send me a video of the new choreography for the kids recital," Jiaqi nodded. She remembers sharing her dance video to Yu Yan, telling her how she couldn't wait to teach it to the kids. "That time i thought how you are sharing your passion and excitement with me, something really private. So i want to do it too. It's a way of getting to know each other as well."</p><p>Jiaqi got tongue tight. She just stand still and look at Yu Yan.</p><p>"I've always like art and getting permanent art on your skin that tells many stories and reminds you of your life journey, fascinates me. And it's the first thing i want to share with you."</p><p>Jiaqi didn't want to but she felt touch by Yu Yan's action and words. It's something so small like her remembering Jiaqi's excitement when it comes to dancing. And then bringing her here out of all places. Its just a tattoo studio but it's where Yu Yan spends her time making people's wishes come true. </p><p> </p><p>"Yu Yan, i - "</p><p>"Oh Yu Yan, you're here," a voice interrupts. </p><p>Three people emerge from the kitchen and one Jiaqi recognize but couldn't quite remember. </p><p>"Is she a customer?" The older and only male ask.</p><p>"No. Meet Kiki. Kiki, this is Yan Hao, my boss. And Xie Keyin and Wan yu."</p><p>A bunch of  'oh ~'s  and  'ah~'s  came in return an Jiaqi chuckles where as Yu Yan just look unimpressed as ever.</p><p>"What was that for ?"</p><p>"We just found out the reason why you've been smiling at your phone and randomly saying 'cute' out of the blue," Yan Hao said with a suggestive smile.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Are you a dancer by any chance ?"  Keyin ask.</p><p>"Yeah," Jiaqi replied.</p><p>Keyin nodded and folded her arms. "So you must be the girl from the video. I swear she watched it like a hundred times, to the point where i can sing the song," she says cheekily.</p><p>"Xie Keyin," Yu Yan called with clenched jaw. "Are you all here just to spout nonsense."</p><p>"Time to disperse, we don't want the lion to roar," Wan Yu said and then went to the front desk.</p><p>"Right Yannie, your evening client is waiting at room five," Yan Hao Informed. </p><p>"On it. Let's go."</p><p>Jiaqi smiles at them one last time before following Yu Yan. She swears she hears a squeals before she entered the room.</p><p>"Yu Yan you're finally here," a man looking like he is in his mid forties sat on the leather chair.</p><p>"Good afternoon Mr Gou. Sorry I'm a bit late," Yu Yan greets.</p><p>"It's fine. I just got here too."</p><p>"This is Kiki by the way. She'll be here during this session, i hope you're not bothered by it."</p><p>"Hello," Jiaqi said politely. </p><p>"Hello. It's no bother at all. Is she new here or interested in getting a tattoo ?" Mr Gou ask with a smile.</p><p>"I'm a special case," Jiaqi said smiling back.</p><p>Yu Yan shooked her head with a smile and then proceed to get ready.</p><p>It was her second session with the man. With the drawing done, she only needed to fill in the colors. </p><p>"Does it hurt ?" Jiaqi ask after a while. </p><p>Yu Yan became so concentrated at her work, she nearly forgot the other was present in the room. Jiaqi has been looking back and forth between Yu Yan and her work. The latter is truly dedicated, with her focus eyes and precise hands. She made it look easy and that the needle piercing the skin doesn't hurt at all. Jiaqi doesn't know how but Yu Yan doesn't even have to try yet is always so attractive and alluring. </p><p>"I'd be lying if I said no. Since I'm getting on my spine, it's much worse," Mr Gou reply. "But Yu Yan here is really careful and good at her job so it's much more bearable."</p><p>"It's really is beautiful."</p><p>"Thank you. The words written on it means 'let us be us'. Me and my wife are getting the same, I'm the first to get it."</p><p>"That's so sweet," Jiaqi said with a grin.</p><p>"Yeah, it's kind of a bittersweet reminder of our relationship. Our families have finaly except our relationship, " Mr Gou said with a sad smile.</p><p>Jiaqi became conflicted, should she ask him to go on or change the subject. She glances at Yu Yan who is of no help. Still concentrating on her work and rarely raising her head.</p><p>"We have a bit of an age difference you see," Mr Gou continue. "She works at a strip club and because of her young age, everyone said she was only aiming for my money. What everyone failed to see was that, she was the breadwinner of the family and being the eldest, her siblings were relying on her. It's been a pretty tough year but she never fails to make me feel better and take care of me. I'm so happy we're finaly over those times."</p><p>Jiaqi was speechless after that. A series of 'uh' and 'um' before she finally said she was happy for them. Which too didn't came out sincere as she hope for. </p><p>"It's done," Yu Yan said out of the blue. She guide Mr Gou to the mirror so he could see it for himself. </p><p>"Oh my - this is beautiful Yu Yan. Even better than i imagined," He exclaimed with a big smile.</p><p>"I'm happy you like it," Yu Yan said back. </p><p>"I'll be sure to tell my wife to come to you."</p><p>"You think too highly of me," Yu Yan said and then tell him about the after care, the do's and don't. </p><p>"Thank you once again. And it was nice meeting you Kiki," Mr Gou said before he leaves the room.</p><p>Yu Yan puts her things away whilst Jiaqi tries, key word tries, to read the group chat that have been blasting. Apparently Anqi took a picture of her getting on the motor bike and everyone is demanding answers from her. She chuckles at a particular message Keke said about her bringing back her college ethics. </p><p>"Kiki ?"</p><p>Hearing her name she looks up.</p><p>"I asked if you were bored ?"</p><p>"No not all."</p><p>"I tend to get quiet when I'm concentrating and also my work isn't that fun as dancing, sorry about that."</p><p>"Hey, don't be sorry for what you're passionate about. Also, it's seems fun, hearing stories like the one just now."</p><p>"It's not always like that. Sometimes it's random drunk people making the worst decisions of their lives and friends losing bets and getting the most stupidest words inked on their skin."</p><p>Jiaqi laughs. "I have a feeling you're secretly enjoying that."</p><p>"At the end of the day, i still get paid. So what," Yu Yan shrug.</p><p>"So what," the older mimics. </p><p>"Let's go grab some dinner. Italian ?"</p><p>"You're taking me to dinner?"</p><p>"You're all dressed up for it, we can't waste that."</p><p>Jiaqi scoff. "This won't have happened if you didn't act all mysterious ~" Jiaqi sing songed.</p><p>"You're reaction was worth it. Oh, and this time I'm paying. I'm leaving no room for objection," Yu Yan state.</p><p>"Okay.  You don't have to be so serious, it's just dinner."</p><p>The door suddenly open followed by a loud voice calling Yu Yan.</p><p>"I'm reaaaaddddyyyy ~"</p><p>Both  girls look at Keni who walks in with all her beauty. Just like Jiaqi she seems surprised at the other.</p><p>"Keni right ?" Jiaqi ask with a smile, after an uncomfortable silence. </p><p>"Yes. Do we know each other ?" Keni ask back.</p><p>"Not quite. But i saw you last time at 9'0 clock. Although you were pretty wasted back then."</p><p>"Well that's embarrassing. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Zeng Keni. And you are..."</p><p>"Right. Everyone calls me Kiki."</p><p>"Great, now i don't have to introduce you guys," Yu Yan said.</p><p>"Brat. I'm hungry and i want fried chicken," Keni said patting her stomach. </p><p>"Oh shit."</p><p>"You can't possibly forget. This is the second time, Yu Yan," Keni whines.</p><p>Yu Yan looks torn on what to do. "I know but i just told Kiki I'll take her  to dinner."</p><p>"Hey, it's fine. You should take her to eat fried chicken Yu Yan. How can you forget it twice, look at how thin she is," Jiaqi said swiftly. </p><p>"But i - "</p><p>"I'm not even that hungry plus I'm really not up for Italian food today," Jiaqi interrupts. </p><p>"All of a sudden," Yu yan deadpans with unimpressed eyes.</p><p>"Why don't we all go together ?" Keni said abruptly making the other two girls look at her wierdly. "Yeah, if Kiki doesn't feel like eating Italian we could all go eat fried chicken. Or anything is fine."</p><p>"I don't feel like eating anythin- "</p><p>"Nonsense, you have to come. Any friend of Yu Yan is a friend of mine," Keni said pulling Jiaqi to her side.</p><p>Jiaqi suppresses her smile at look at Yu Yan.  "Right, friends. "</p><p>So that's how they all end up at a small restaurant. It was hidden in the corner of the street and although the place was cramped, every table was full.</p><p>"Aunty, were here!" Keni said as they entered. The lady running the restaurant seems delighted to see them.</p><p>"Keni and Yu Yan," she calls. "Come sit."</p><p>Keni sat beside Yu Yan and Jiaqi sat across them.</p><p>"You brought a friend?"</p><p>"Yes, this Kiki."</p><p>"Hello, aunty."</p><p>"What a pretty lady. Should i get the regular or do you girls want to see the menu?"</p><p>Obviously, it wasnt the first time coming for Keni and Yu Yan so Jiaqi said, "I'll have whatever they are having."</p><p>"Okay, wait a moment, " said the aunty before disappearing in the kitchen. </p><p>"So you two come here a lot ?" Jiaqi starts the conversation. </p><p>"Yes. It's actually our go to place when we're super hungry but super broke," Keni said. "It's convenient because its not expensive also it's run by a family, who live upstairs, so they are open for a long time."</p><p>"So how long have you two known each other. You seems pretty close from what i saw that night."</p><p>"We've know each other since high school. I didn't have that much friend before Yu Yan came along. You know how hard it is being a transferred student."</p><p>"They must have been triggered since you're pretty. High school girls and their pettiness," Jiaqi assured.</p><p>"Awww, Yu Yan. I like her, we should have met sooner," Keni fawned.</p><p>Yu Yan smiled. Happy the two are getting along.</p><p>"By the way, i saw Mr Gou on the way. He said the tattoo turned out great."</p><p>"You work their too ?"</p><p>"No, i visit the place a lot since Yu Yan works there. I don't have the talent. Did he tell you about the sweet story as to why he got the tattoo ?"</p><p>Jiaqi smile falterd a bit. "He did."</p><p>"You're doing it again," Yu Yan said. Jiaqi raise her brows at her. "That time too when Mr Gou was taking about it. You seem off."</p><p>Jiaqi felt a bit embarrassed that she didn't hide her expression well enough as she thought. She carress her arms as she said ,"Its nothing. I just personally don't like big age difference relationships, that's all. It's just bothers me a bit, but it's what i think. Anyone can date anyone."</p><p>"Everyone is free to have opinions, " Keni said sending a smile and a nod to Jiaqi. "Which college do you go to ? Or are you a postgraduate?"</p><p>Jiaqi let's out a laugh. A hearty one at that.<br/>"Do i look that young to you ? Or maybe I'm not acting my age," she said still laughing. </p><p>"So you graduated ?" </p><p>"No," her laughter slowly dies down. "Well yes. I graduated long time ago. I have a job where i teach dancing. Aren't you guys the same or your both like doing PhD or something."</p><p>Keni gives a strange look at Yu Yan. Where as the latter just have her eyebrows furrowed and sigh. </p><p>Keni then turnd her head to look at Jiaqi again, still having the weird look on her face. "Wait didn't you know. Didn't Yu Yan tell you, that we're both - "</p><p>"Here's is your food girls," the aunty comes back with a tray full of food. "I add more pieces for my favorite customers," she said while putting plates on their table.</p><p>"Thank you aunty!" Keni exclaimed.</p><p>"Enjoy."</p><p>"Are you sure it's okay for you to eat this much ?" Yu Yan ask as they start eating.</p><p>"It's okay. I don't have a shoot coming up anyway," Keni answered. </p><p>"Aha!" Jiaqi clap her hands. "I knew it, you're a model."</p><p>    "Just few shoots here and there. I'm not like a professional model," Keni got a little shy.</p><p>Jiaqi continue to inquire and Keni answered her happily. Yu Yan gets pulled into the conversation a few times. However she looks disturbed, in her thoughts, almost all throughout the meal. Jiaqi noticed but didn't know to bring it up or ask. </p><p> "Woah I don't think I'll be able to move just yet. I'm that full," Keni said leaning back on seat. Her face became a little flush from all the beer she had.  </p><p>"I'm amaze how all the food disappear inside that slim figure of yours," Jiaqi smiles.</p><p>Keni pouts and then rest her head on Yu Yan's shoulder. "Yannie, i don't feel like going back just yet."</p><p>Yu Yan nodded. "Sure.  Drink the water. It'll help with the digestion. "</p><p>Jiaqi watch as Yu Yan pours a glass of water and hands it to the other girl. Keni grimace at the sight of it, but still chunks it down; Yu Yan making sure she finish her water. Watching the almost intimate action Jiaqi can't help but feel like a fish out of water. Well she has been feeling the whole night, with the two people in front of her being friends since forever and sharing so much memories . And Yu Yan silently caring for Keni doesn't go unnoticed by her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Both of you take your time. I'll leave first since this place is a little far from my place," she said getting ready to leave the table.</p><p>Yu Yan eyes turned a little wider at that. "Why ? I was planning on dropping you home."</p><p>Jaiqi shook her head. "It's fine. I think it'll be better if you take Keni home. Since you two live close. Drive slowly, you won't want her to feel nauseated. It was nice metting you Keni."</p><p>Keni gives her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry it's like this. I shouldn't have eaten that much. It's nice meeting you too."</p><p>Jiaqi sends them one last smile before leaving the table. With her sub consciousness compelling her, she goes to the aunty she met earlier and paid for their meal. </p><p>As the cold air hits her face she sighed, feeling a tad bit dissatisfied. Not only did she feel like an intruder- when it was clearly Yu Yan who ask her out - her bag became lighter. Even though, she clearly didn't have to, it's better than the nagging feeling that will follow her the night.</p><p> </p><p>'Let's just get the fuck out of here' she thinks to herself. </p><p>"I'm starting to really hate you," she heard a familiar voice from her back.</p><p>Turning around she faced Yu Yan and her displeased face.</p><p>"Should that bother me?"</p><p>"I told you i was going to pay for it, why did you beat me to it," Yu Yan said and took a few steps forward and stand in front of Jiaqi.</p><p>Jiaqi drew her lips in a straight line, wanting so badly to roll her eyes. "Because i can ? It's just dinner Yu Yan, it's no big deal, get over it."</p><p>She turns around again to see if any taxi drives by only to be more disappointed. She can feel the sharp eyes in the back of her head but she didn't want to look back just yet. </p><p>"Are you upset  ?" Yu Yan breaking the silence. </p><p>"Do you think there is a reason to be ?"</p><p>Yu Yan puffs out a soft chuckle and shook her head.  "Maybe," she said still smiling. "Tonight didn't turn out as i thought it would but still I'm glad you get to meet Keni. She is one of the few people who have stayed with me the for the longest time."</p><p> </p><p>And how is Jiaqi suppose to keep her straight face like that. Maybe her defense are getting weak as it has been a while since she flirted or any thing akin to that. Or maybe it's just the blue hair girl. </p><p>'I know, I've been hearing it the whole night,' she thought but instead she said, "She must be a patient person to keep up with your stubborn ass. Oh right, why are you here. Where is she ?"</p><p>"Aunty is getting a medicine for her. She always over does it when ever she doesn't have any modeling schedules," Yu Yan said but Jiaqi know it isn't really a complain. "So, you really don't want a ride home or was that just your upset talk."</p><p>Jiaqi sighed and finally look at Yu Yan. "I'm not upset. It will be troublesome for you drive all the way to my place and then get back to yours. The night is chilly."</p><p>"Are you perhaps worried about me?" Yu Yan ask with a coy smile.</p><p>Just then a cab pulled up. Saved.</p><p>"So will i get to see you again ?" Yu Yan hold the door.</p><p>"Who know's. I'm pretty packed next week," Jiaqi replied as she gets in.</p><p>Yu Yan leans on the window frame of the cab and fake a sigh. "Uh not even a kiss on the cheeks... you are upset."</p><p>Jiaqi smirks. "Thought we were just friends?"</p><p>"Thought we were more than just friends," Yu Yan said back.</p><p>"You mean best friends ?" Jiaqi laughs at Yu Yan rolling her eyes. "Good night, Yu Yan," she said then close the door herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, Happy reading abd support THE9. Also important note at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as she had told Yu Yan, Jiaqi's week became super hectic. With the other dance instructor falling sick, all responsibility fell on her shoulders. And oh boy, is teaching thirty kid hard work. With limited time to work and keeping them concentrated, Jiaqi want's to shout sometimes. Each day she realized how her patience level is higher than she expected. </p><p>By the  end of the day she falls flat on her bed and her only motivation being the full body massage she plans to get after all of this. </p><p>After taking a long shower, she pours herself a nutritional drink and stand at her balcony. With the night breeze hitting on her bare face she feels a little cold but it makes her feel light and weightless. She lets out a content sigh and watch the starless sky. Last time she felt this way was at the back of the younger's motorcycle.</p><p>Which leads her to thinking about the girl with the blue hair. </p><p>They haven't talked properly the past week. The conversation has been Jiaqi telling Yu Yan about how tired and sore she feels and then Yu Yan telling her to take a good rest. Jiaqi fish out her phone from her robe to see if she had gotten any message. Yu Yan had told her she needs to do some project for work the night before and had became disappear since then. </p><p>Jiaqi didn't ponder about it at first. But an hour ago, when she went on her Instagram, she saw Yu Yan posting an Instagram story. The latter had use Keni's Instagram story - Keni posted a picture of Yu Yan cooking with a caption 'Having a home made meal tonight. Egg tofu stew and other dishes. Look at my cooking partner ~' </p><p>Yu Yan had replied saying - ' what cooking partner? It's me who is doing all the cooking. Am I your personal chef ?'</p><p>Jiaqi tries not to think about it too much. Although, it had leave a bitter taste in her mouth and she finds herself pursing her lips when ever her minds goes back to thinking about Yu Yan. <br/>The very same night, she gets a video call from Keran and Xueer.</p><p>"So they're having a short reality show at Korea and they have invited me to go as well," Xueer says.</p><p>Both Keke and Jiaqi raised their brows. Before she could ask Keke beats her to it and asked," It's great that they're having promotions in Korea but what's their company choreographer going to do there ? Are you still going to have them trained or ..... "</p><p>"Of course not," Xueer interrupts and Jiaqi see's her rolling her eyes. "I'm going there as some sort of a vacation. The witch is paying for my hotel and flights. Guess she has some blood in her after all and feels bad for rushing me with the dance and training."</p><p>"Now I'm just jealous. Gad, i could use a vacation as well," Keke moans making both Jiaqi and Xueer laugh. "Don't laugh. I'm serious, I feel like I've lost my sense of smell. I can't eat properly these days since i can't smell anything. "</p><p>"Just stick your nose in a pile of dirty laundry for few minutes," Xueer said and Keke scrunched her nose in disgust. </p><p>"Xueer, when are you leaving ?" Jiaqi asked.</p><p>"This coming Sunday. And i think I'll be staying at  Korea for about two weeks," Xueer answered. </p><p>Jiaqi pouted. "I wanted to ask you to be my plus one at a wedding next Saturday," she said.</p><p>"Baobei I'm sorry. Keke aren't you available?"</p><p>Keran shook her head. "Sorry Jiaqi, I've been put as a mentor for the new interns and a celebrity have contacted us few days ago about launching his own fragrance. I dont think I can visit for a week or so."</p><p>"Now what should I do ?"</p><p>"Aren't Anqi and Xiaotang available?" Xueer asked.</p><p>Jiaqi scoffs. "Xiaotang ditches her own cousin's wedding. What makes you think she'll want to attend a stranger's wedding with me. Plus I've already asked Anqi."</p><p>Jiaqi let's out a sigh for the second time. There are still some people she could ask but she preferred if she  could attend with one of her friends. It wasn't just a simple wedding and Jiaqi needs a backbone to help her get through it. </p><p>"Can't you not go ?"</p><p>Jiaqi plays with her blanket and said, "He demands that I go. There's nothing i can do about it."</p><p>At that, both Xueer and Keran nodded understandably. They both knew Jiaqi had no options. </p><p>The call became silent after that until Keran said, " Hey why don't you ask that biker girl ?" </p><p>"Yu Yan ?" Jiaqi ask back.</p><p>At that Xueer nodded along excitedly. "Yeah right. Jiaqi you should ask her. I'm sure she'll say yes."</p><p>"What makes you think that,"  Jiaqi said with raised brows. "She told me that she didn't like big crowds and it's a socialite wedding. It will be a major torture for her."</p><p>"Who know's. Maybe she'll accept the invitation, since it's with you."</p><p>Jiaqi snorted. "That's ridiculous. Also, I don't think we'll be talking anymore in the near future," Jiaqi says to her two friends. </p><p>"What ? Why ? I thought things are going great after your motor cycle date,"Keke said.</p><p>"Please, it wasn't a date. I already told you by the end of that day, i felt like i was the third wheel," Jiaqi said rolling her eyes. Her friends didn't say anything as they wait for her to continue. "Don't know. It just feels like a good time to cut things as it is. I think she got over her 'interest' as she puts it and I've been reminded why dating is a hassel." She ends it with a shrug.</p><p>Keran and Xueer nodded their heads.  <br/>"Guess if you don't want anything serious it's best to just let it go. It's your call," Keran said with a small smile.</p><p>Whilst Xueer lets out a whine. "What do you mean she lost interest Xu Jiaqi ? "</p><p>"Well, we haven't been talking much and maybe she realized that I'm not that girl from 9'o clock anymore," Jiaqi tells her friends on the screen. "Also, she's been bringing up this group projects once in a while. I'm no expert but,  do tattoo artist have projects they frequently have to do ? And why is it in groups ?"</p><p>Jiaqi initially wanted at add ' and why does the group project include people who aren't even tattoo artist ?' but decided against it, since she knows her friends will have some weird thoughts. </p><p>Keran tilted her head. "Group projects? That's a little questionable. But who knows maybe she has encountered a client who is hard to please," she said.</p><p>Xueer puffs out. "It's been what three or four weeks. I say you two aren't even trying."</p><p>Jiaqi rolls her eyes but she knew in some ways Xueer is right. She wasn't giving Yu Yan nor herself a chance. Relationships are a hassle, she tells herself. </p><p>"Maybe it's because of the kids talk. Maybe it turns her off," Xueer adds making Keran laugh.</p><p>"Hey, they may not be from my own womb but no one can mess with my kids," Jiaqi defends jokingly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next week comes and by Wednesday Jiaqi felt particularly exhausted. She woke up late the morning, haven't had a proper breakfast and now some of the kids are fighting over which costume is prettier. </p><p>All while she tries to settle the fight she hears her familiar ringtone. </p><p>"Hey.... i feel like it's been forever since I heard your voice," she hears Yu Yan's voice as she picks the call.</p><p>Jiaqi was so caught off guard that she look at the caller ID to make sure it's Yu Yan. Which it is.</p><p>"Kiki ?"</p><p>Mentally coming back from her thoughts Jiaqi puts the phone back on her ear. <br/>"Ah yeah. What's up ?"  </p><p>"Nothing much. Just wondering what you're up to these days. You've been.......... quiet," Yu Yan drags. Jiaqi can hear her unsure voice, like she is dubious about her choice of words.</p><p>"Well I've been very very busy these past days or weeks. I haven't  - Rourou give that back to Yi tong please, that's her dress - where  was I ?" </p><p>She hears Yu Yan chuckles. "You said you were busy and you haven't what ?"</p><p>"Right, right.  I haven't even eaten today. I've been chosing sleep over food," she tells Yu Yan.</p><p>"Tsk tsk. That's not good Kiki. You should eat."</p><p>"I know but my taste buds are numb. Nothing looks appetizing. "</p><p>A little kid with braids comes up to Jiaqi and she pulls on her pants for attention.  "Jiejie, Rourou won't give  me back my dress. She can't have it, it's mine."</p><p>"Hold on Yu Yan - Rourou I told you to give back Yi Tong's dress. It's big for you, where is yours ?"</p><p>Jiaqi sighs in defeat as she see's Rourou throwing Yi Tong's dress beside her and sits on the floor with folded arms. Great, now she is sulking. </p><p>"What's going on over there ?" Yu Yan asked.</p><p>The short hair girl massage her temples and answered slowly, " We've decided to rehearse with the costomes on today. Things are not going smoothly. Some like it  and others... needs some cheering up."</p><p>She hears a small chuckle from the other line. "Looks like you've got a big day ahead of you."</p><p>Jiaqi roll her eyes, eventhough Yu Yan couldn't see it. "You think. I told Lu Fei, we should get them identical costumes but she said no. Now we have to deal - "</p><p>Her words were cut off when the sound of beads falling and rolling on the floor hits the entire room. All the kids including Jiaqi stares at a little boy who looked lost, with a loose string on his hands.</p><p>"Oops," is all he said.</p><p>Jiaqi stares at the ceiling and then closes her eyes. Exhaustion hitting her all at once.</p><p>"I think i need to cut this phone call short. Sorry."</p><p>She opens her eyes and then puts on a big smile - the kind that says 'my patience is running thin, don't mess with me ', and then turn to the kids.</p><p>"Let's all help picking those beads and Wang Dou take off your jacket and give it to me," she said.</p><p>The kids only having to see that kind of smile, once in a blue moon, didn't need to be told twice. </p><p>Jiaqi sighs softly and takes the jacket Wang Dou gives him. The latter didn't dare to let his eyes meet her 's. Jiaqi soften at his action and pinch him on the cheeks.</p><p>"It's okay Dou Dou. We will have it fixed before the performance," she tells him.</p><p>A long day she has indeed.</p><p> </p><p>"Jiaqi !" </p><p>The said girls hears Anqi's loud voice calling her. Instead of answering she looks at her phone and realizes it's already three in the mid afternoon. </p><p>"Jiaqi !"</p><p>"Oh my gad, what ?"  She sits up, one eye open and the other still close. </p><p>Anqi opens the door and takes a sight of the still sleepy girl.</p><p>"You have to stop your habit of dozing off on the floor. Its bad for your back," she said.</p><p>"And you have to stop your habit of calling me before you even enter the room," Jiaqi state back. "What do you want ?" She ask with a yawn.</p><p>"Hottie rider is here to see you. She's at the loddy right now," Anqi said excitedly. </p><p>Jiaqi squited her eyes. "Hottie who ? Wait - Yu Yan ?"</p><p>"Ding ding yes!"</p><p>Jiaqi couldn't keep up with Anqi's excitement, still half asleep. </p><p>"So should i send her here or are you coming out," Anqi continues to say.</p><p>"Just send her in, I don't feel like moving just yet," Jiaqi says wrapping her jacket closer to her body ."Why is she here anyways ?"</p><p>Anqi puts on a knowing smile. "You'll see. She is giving me so much vibes. Like weeks ago she was giving me that bad ass girl vibes and today it's a whole wifey vibes."</p><p>Jiaqi just nods back in return. "Yeah. I totally get it," she said sarcastically. </p><p>"You will see what I'm talking about," with that said Anqi left.</p><p>And short after Yu Yan shows up with all her glory. Jiaqi still sat in the same position wiping her eyes.Yu Yan scrunched down so that they could face each other.</p><p>"Hi," Yu Yan said softly.</p><p>"Why are you whispering?" Jiaqi ask with a smile.</p><p>"Because it seemed like you just woke up," the other replied. </p><p>"I dozed off after the kids went home. I didn't have anymore classes for today."</p><p>"Good. Then you can enjoy this and relax yourself for a while," Yu Yan said and moves her big bag in between them.</p><p>Before Jiaqi could ask what she meant or why she was there for, she got her answers when Yu Yan takes out a big lunch box. </p><p>The latter breaks down each tier and opens the container. </p><p>Jiaqi eyes widen at all the food in front of her. Now fully awake. </p><p>"I don't know what you like so i made a lot,"  Yu Yan said and then hands Jiaqi chopsticks and a spoon.</p><p>"Wahhhhh - you made all of this ? By yourself?" Jiaqi ask in awed </p><p>Yu Yan laughs. "You make it sound like i did some world wide wonder. Let's just hope it taste as good as it looks."</p><p>"I'm sure it is, it smells heavenly," and she wasn't lying when she said that. The food in front of her wasn't a meal made by an amateur cook. She thought she wasn't craving anything but maybe what really wanted was a home cooked meal. "You made so much, how are we going to finish it ourselves?"</p><p>"We ?"  Yu Yan raised her brows. "You, Kiki. I'm not eating. I'm full just from cooking all of it."</p><p>"Eh, how can i finish all of this myself. You have to eat some. Or maybe i should call the others. Anqi will be over the moon for it," Jiaqi says.</p><p>"Wait - I'll eat some of it too. Just eat as much as you can first, then we will call the other's afterwards. If you can't finish it, okay?"</p><p>Jiaqi shrugged. "Sounds like a plan to me. Which one should i try first ?" She said in an excited manner, circling her chopsticks above the containers.</p><p>But she didn't have to do anything as Yu Yan said, "try this," and  keeps putting different dishes on top of the rice.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey. Aren't you planning on eating yourself or are you just dumping the food on my bowl," Jiaqi says as Yu Yan place another piece of chicken on her bowl.</p><p>"Oops. I've been found out," Yu Yan simply said in her monotone voice. "This way you won't have to think about which dish you should try."</p><p>"Anyways, why did you suddenly bring me food here. Not that I'm complaining but it's so out of the blue," Jiaqi continues to eat her food, this time Yu Yan gives her vegetables. </p><p>"You sounded stressed on the phone and you said you haven't been eating properly so i thought why not. Plus I'm free today," Yu Yan said nonchalantly. Like she didn't just cooked an entire meal.</p><p>Jiaqi heart skipped a little at the action. It surprises her each time Yu Yan remembers small details about her, what she likes and what she feels. She casually mention stuffs and Yu Yan would remember and even go far as to make it better, even if it's not much.</p><p>At the same time Jiaqi felt amuse as she finally see's what Anqi meant. In front of her is Yu Yan, wearing a long sleeve crop top and lose pants, hair tied in a half ponytail. Total contrast to the all - black tight pants and leathers Jiaqi see's before. </p><p>"Is this your way of wooing me ?" She ask with a sly smile.</p><p>"Depends, is it working ?" Yu Yan ask back. </p><p>"Maybe. Who can say no to food though."</p><p>Yu Yan smirked. "Then guess wooing you won't take too long. The odds are in my flavor. "</p><p>"We'll see," Jiaqi replied. Picking up the spoon she takes a spoonful of the egg tofu stew. Her thoughts wondered back to the damn instagram story again. She thought whether she should bring it up or not, before deciding to anyways. "Did you and Keni made this again?"</p><p>Yu Yan looked caught off guard before she shooked her head. <br/>"Nah.The only help she can offers is cutting the vegetables. That too with the exceptions of onions because it tears her up."</p><p>"The two of you live together?"</p><p>"No. You could say, we're neighbors. My roommate is Keyin," answered Yu Yan.</p><p>"Why ? I thought the two of you will be living together since you've been friends for so long."</p><p>"Yeah well Keyin and I share the same c - same interest. We like similar things," Yu Yan said quickly. She then look around the studio. "This is neat. Are all the rooms like this one ?" She changed the subject. </p><p>"Nope. Some are bigger and has more mirrors. This one is the middle, i guess. "</p><p>Yu Yan nodded which quickly goes on to a smirk as an idea pops up in her mind. "You said you're done for the day right, how about you show me one of your dances ?"</p><p>Jiaqi snorts at that. "I'm so full right now. Do you think i can dance."</p><p>Yu Yan slide closer to her and nudge her shoulder. "Come on, it's just one dance. You don't even have to dance to the whole song."</p><p>Jiaqi raises her brows with a smile. "Are you acting cute right now?"</p><p>"I simply do not act cute," she states back.</p><p>Jiaqi shrugs with her smile turning sly again. "Well then guess you won't get to see me dance."</p><p>"Ya, I cooked a whole meal for you! You gotta pay me back for it somehow," Yu Yan raise her voice. </p><p>Jiaqi couldn't hold back her laughter. The girl besides her has too much character. One moment she's quiet and sweet next she's loud and demanding. </p><p>"But i didn't ask for it though. This is all your doing," she said to Yu Yan. Which earns her a grunt from the latter.</p><p>Silence followed for a while and Jiaqi watch as YuYan assembles the container back one by one. The latter wasn't frowning but she has a blank expression on her face. Jiaqi stares at her with an amuse smile as she couldn't figure out what was going through the younger's mind and then decides to give in to the other girl's request. </p><p>"Fine. What do you want me to dance to ?" She ask and then gets up and head to the laptop on the table. "Cute ? Sexy ? Ballet? Hip hop ?"</p><p>"All of the mentions ?" Yu Yan replied rather quickly. Now attention away from her bag as she sits straight, her smug face back.</p><p> </p><p>Jiaqi turns around to face her. "Sorry but the meal doesn't cover up for all of the mentions," she said wiggling her brows.</p><p>"Guess I'll be  cooking a lot from now on."</p><p>Jiaqi press the play button and walks back to Yu Yan. "I'm really full so i can't really pull a move right now."</p><p>She starts to dance along the song. It's a choreo that she and Anqi have come up with a few days ago and have yet to teach the others. Even though the steps are clean and sharp, it was more of a lazy dance and wasn't hard to follow. </p><p>Jiaqi eyes locked with Yu Yan as she dances. Strangely it doesn't make her feel nervous. Being all alone with the blue hair, who has also never seen her dance before; in real life, Jiaqi didn't feel anxious. Surprisingly she feels more confident as she sends a smile along Yu Yan's way and even goes far as winking at the end.</p><p>Yu Yan eyes never leave Jiaqi all while she dance. She wondered if she even blinked once throughout the song. Only smiling widely after it's over and clap as Jiaqi turns off the player and sat back down.</p><p>"That was great. I personally think you are trying to convey a message with your dance and the lyrics," she said.</p><p>Jiaqi breaks out a chuckle and shook her head. "Your imaginations are running wild in this room. What time is it ?"</p><p>Instead of answering Yu Yan said "Um....Can you teach me some of the steps?" </p><p>Jiaqi looks up from her phone with two round eyes. "You dance ?"</p><p>"Not professionally like you but i can do some moves that's enough for me to not embarrasse myself on the dance floor," Yu Yan replied. </p><p>Jiaqi click her tongue. "Wow... I'm starting to believe you have no flaws, Wonder Woman."</p><p>Jiaqi knows she should be heading home but something is tugging her not to. Knowing fully well that the blue hair is stalling her, she nonetheless gets up again and pulls Yu Yan up as well. Moving a little closer to the music player, Jiaqi started teaching the steps to Yu Yan. </p><p>She realized the younger was giving herself less credit for what she said about her skills. Yu Yan swiftly catches up and didn't have too much problem following Jiaqi. When she couldn't get some moves right Jiaqi was patient with her. Giving her some 'memorable' tips.</p><p>"1.2.3.4. You're a flamingo Yu Yan, like a flamingo. Yes, now 4.5.6. An explosion. Pum!pum!"</p><p>Yu Yan burst out laughing and falls on the floor. Jiaqi follows as she laughs at Yu Yan laughing. </p><p>"Wait - oh my, Kiki. What was that!" Yu Yan ask in between her laughs. She is holds her stomach and then sat up. "My stomach hurts from laughing too much."</p><p>"They say it's the best medicine so congratulations. "</p><p>"But seriously, like a flamingo. Really ?"</p><p>"You probably haven't seen a flamingo mating dance. People lie when they say - as graceful as a swan. Swans are not graceful. They attack."</p><p>"So kinda like you ?" Yu Yan teases.</p><p>In the end Jiaqi leaves for home way later than she originally planned. Both of them didn't expect time to go so fast as they continue to dance. Which was more of a cracked freestyle dance at the end. The short hair doesn't remember the last time she had this much fun dancing as well as teaching. It has been forever since she last laughed that much. </p><p>A smile is still platered on face even when she pulls up her comforter and gets on the bed.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Just as she was about to turn the wifi off and go to sleep, Yu Yan phones ring with a new notification. Seeing Jiaqi's name on it, Yu Yan quickly checks it out.</p><p>Her sudden burst of laughter fills the entire room.</p><p>There's a bang on the wall followed up by Keyin voice, "That scared me Yu Yan."</p><p>Yu Yan didn't bother to apologize and instead watch the flamingo mating dance one more time.</p><p>She couldn't wait for the surprise she has for the girl.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When Friday finaly comes along Jiaqi prepares herself early in the morning. She puts more effort in her look, putting on her smart pants and blazer. Since it will be the last day she will be seeing this particular group of kids she had prepared a small gift for each of them.</p><p>Reaching the venue one hour earlier, Jiaqi was with the kids as their parents drop them off, help them change and had their last rehearsal.</p><p>When the programme started and soon it was time for them to hit the stage.</p><p>There was a whole mix reaction at the backstage. Some of the kids were excited, some nervous and some having cold sweats clinging on to Jiaqi.</p><p>The short hair gather the kids around her before they are about to get called.</p><p>"It's okay to be nervous. I still get nervous when I'm about to get on stage," she tells the little kids. "But you should not let that get in the way of having fun. Go on the stage and just dance as much as you want. It's okay if you make a mistake, just continue to dance until the song ends, okay ?"</p><p>"Okay!!" They shout in unison. </p><p>Jiaqi nodded with a fist bump. "Also, today might be the last day we see each other. I will miss you all and i hope you all remember me and Fei laoshi. Also, if you want to continue to dance, you can always come to us, okay ?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Kiki laoshi, I'll miss you too."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>Jiaqi heart melts and hugs the little ones. </p><p>As they were called to step on the stage Jiaqi sends them up and watch as they get into formation. The all so familiar songs starts playing and Jiaqi watch as the little kids dance with their smiles on display and some singing along.</p><p>This are some of the moments when Jiaqi loves her job. When all the stress and extra hours of working became nothing but a mere memory. Its always a bittersweet feeling at times like this when she see's them - not just the kids but anyone she dance with, perform and giving it their all. She is proud of them and give herself a pat on the back too.</p><p>When the performance was over she shouts the loudest. Even when people from the backstage gave her a weird look she didn't regret it. Instead smiles at the little performers who came back and are jumping on her; asking her if she had seen them dancing. To which Jiaqi answered 'yes' and tells them that they did a great job and that she is proud.</p><p>After that she says goodbye and then heads out. Another job well done.</p><p>Jiaqi stop her tracks as she couldn't believe her eyes. Standing there in front of her is non other than Yu Yan. Not only that the latter is holding a bouquet of flowers. </p><p>Too stunned to even move, Yu Yan stood up straight from leaning on her motorcycle and walks up to Jiaqi.</p><p>"You're making me do all the work huh ?" She said when she reach the short hair girl.</p><p>"Yu Yan ?"</p><p>"That will be me," Yu Yan said with a small chuckle and wave her hand in front of Jiaqi's eyes. </p><p>Jiaqi blinks several times before she finaly ask why the younger was there.</p><p>"You did a great job at teaching and handling the kids so i thought  you need to be congratulated," Yu Yan says and then hands her the bouquet. "For you."</p><p>Jiaqi takes the flowers and look at them closely. "They are so pretty. You didn't have too, it's part of my job and I get paid. Thank you," she said sincerely looking at Yu Yan.</p><p>Jiaqi heart melts a little bit again. It is truly nice to be appreciated. It was almost hard to believe, coming from the girl who stood in front of her. Yu Yan in her big shirt and big pants and she is smiling looking the other side, probably a tad bit shy from Jiaqi's words. </p><p>"Have you been here for a long time ?" </p><p>"Not too long," Yu Yan replied. "I watched the livestream and saw your little kids perform. They did great, I'm sure you were proud."</p><p>Now it was Jiaqi's turn to blush and look the other way. </p><p>"Of course I am. And how come you always know what to say ?"</p><p>"I don't do puffery. I speak what's on my mind. You just like it," Yu Yan said with a smirk.</p><p>Jiaqi fakes a scoff but didn't deny anything.</p><p>"Look at that Anqi. Guess somebody beat us to it."</p><p>Jiaqi and Yu Yan turn around to see Anqi and Xiaotang walking their way.</p><p>"You guys came ~" </p><p>Anqi gives Jiaqi a bouquet too, a bit smaller than the one's Yu Yan have given her. Jiaqi takes it with a smile, now her arms full of flowers.</p><p>"Of course, one of us always comes," Xiaotang state as a matter of facts.  "But this time, seems like we are a bit late."</p><p>Yu Yan shook her head. "You're not late, I'm just a bit early."</p><p>"Ah Xiaotang, this is Yu Yan," Jiaqi introduces. "Yu Yan this is Xiaotang, the owner of 9'o clock."</p><p>Yu Yan nodded and both of them shook their hands.</p><p>"So you are the one who have been ordering wrister valley," Xiaotang said cheekily. "Have you come to like it ?"</p><p>Yu Yan furrowed her brows pretending to think. "I'd be lying if i said yes. But we're getting there."</p><p>"She'll definitely be lying if she said yes," Jiaqi adds.</p><p>"Give the girl some credit. That drink is pure torture," Anqi comes to the rescue. "So should we get going ?"</p><p>"Going ?" Yu Yan ask.</p><p>"Oh right. It's our like - little tradition since we were in college. If one of us accomplished anything, whether big or small, we go out to eat," Xiaotang explained. "This time it will only be the four of us since Xueer is in Korea and Keke is busy."</p><p>"Won't I intrude?"</p><p>Anqi scoffs. "Of course not. You're more than welcomed. Now let's all hop in the car. I already made reservations. "</p><p>"Ahh..." Yu Yan turns around and gestures her motorcycle standing a few feet away.</p><p>Xiaotang whistles at the vehicle. <br/>"Sweet. I've always wanted one of those," she said admiring it.</p><p>Yu Yan smiles. "You should get one. I totally recommend. "</p><p>"Maybe someday. So Kiki, you're coming with us or going with Yu Yan."</p><p>Before the former can even answer Anqi swiftly says, "With Yu Yan of course. Right, Kiki ?" As if it is obvious. </p><p>Jiaqi looks a bit dumbfounded but nods along. </p><p>"See you there," they said and got in the car.</p><p>Yu Yan hands over the spare helmet and while taking it Jiaqi can see her deflated shoulders. </p><p>"You don't want to come along?" She ask the blue hair.</p><p>"It's not that. I kinda made reservations for us too at another restaurant," Yu Yan replied. </p><p>"Oh," Jiaqi said caught off guard. </p><p>"Its fine. Its my fault for not informing you."</p><p>Jiaqi feels a bit guilty hearing that. She moves closer to Yu Yan, as the younger mounts her bike. </p><p>"Why don't we go out next week? I won't be too busy anymore," she said out of impulse. </p><p> </p><p>Yu Yan became still for a moment before her lips twitched and her arch brows are back.</p><p>"Are you asking me out right now ?"</p><p>Jiaqi breaks out into a chuckle. <br/>"Did I say it out in that way ?" Jiaqi asks back as she tilts her head.</p><p>"I heard it that way. Same thing," Yu Yan restort. </p><p>Jiaqi purse her lips and smiles.<br/>"You know what, why the hell not," she said with a shrug. "Seems like I'll have to take it in my hands. Since you can't even take a girl out probably."</p><p>Yu Yan for a second looks like she is offended but it soon turns to a smirk. The kind that makes Jiaqi a little nervous and excited at the same time.</p><p>"I will let you eat your words soon," she says instead. "Also you can't take back what you said about next week."</p><p>Yu Yan says with a much more serious tone.</p><p>"Have i ever lied to you ?" Jiaqi ask with a raise brows. </p><p>"Maybe not. But you really have a  way of twisting your words," Yu Yan states.</p><p>But her world stops for a moment when she feels a pair of pillow lips on her jaw. </p><p>"Does that seal the deal for you ?" She hears Jiaqi say before she felt a weight on her back.</p><p>Yu Yan chuckles to herself. The short hair not only have her way with words but is truly unpredictable with her actions as well. </p><p>"Would have been better if you moved a bit higher."</p><p>"Would you have chase me with your lips ?" Jiaqi challenged. </p><p>Yu Yan fully knowing the answer didn't bother to reply and  decided to drive instead. Although she's pretty sure she hears a "thought so," coming from her back.</p><p> </p><p>When they reach the restaurant Anqi and Xiaotang gives them funny looks and tease if they have lost their way.</p><p>They ordered and Yu Yan finds it humorous at how everyone of them kept on telling her not to feel shy and order anything she want. She learnd that Jiaqi is surrounded by chaotic people much like herself. Being much of a listener than a talker, she watch and listen as the people in front of her talk about their past weeks.</p><p>They treat her as if she has been with them for a long time. Sharing funny stories from work and address her time to time to not let her feel left out. </p><p>Her initial reaction of the club owner has changed completely. When Yu Yan had catch a glimpse of her at the club, she had an impression that Xiaotang is a sophisticated and chill person. But the longer Yu Yan observe her; eating and talking, she learns that the club owner has no filters and is easy to get along with. She really couldn't care less of anybody but herself and her friends. </p><p>Anqi on the other hand is loud and laughs louder. She is mature and outspoken. She laughs easily and likes to tease others. Yu Yan can see that she puts on no facade.</p><p>Yu Yan flinched a little as Xiaotang tells them how she caught one of her bouncers and a random girl fucking and Anqi nearly rolls on the floor.</p><p>She feels a hand on her thigh and looks at Jiaqi. She smiles and kiss the short hair on the cheeks to tell her that she is fine. When Jiaqi tries to retreat her hands she held on and continue to join their hands under the table.</p><p>"Can you believe it, my mom is setting me up on a blind date again," Anqi exaggerates taking a sip from her wine glass.</p><p>"Baobei that's not news," Jiaqi said.</p><p>"Yeah but this time my dad is involved. They are setting me up with someone from his work."</p><p>Xiaotang grimace. "I can't imagine working in the same place as my in - laws. How come the guy even agreed  ?"</p><p>Anqi shrugs. "Maybe he is being forced too. Have you ever been set up Yu Yan ?"</p><p>Yu Yan shook her head. "Thankfully no. My parents aren't really interested is my dating life."</p><p>"Lucky for you. My parents have been getting on my nerves ever since I got my decree. By the way Kiki, have you find a partner for tomorrow?"</p><p>Jiaqi pouts and nodded. "Yeah. I ask Yu Khei ge to go with me. Although I gotta say, I'm not sure I'll be seeing him by the end of the reception."</p><p>Anqi made a face. "Didn't you find anyone other than him. That man has the tendency to vanish. I swear he can't be at the same place for too long."</p><p>"Everyone I'm close enough to ask has plans. It's okay, we will - I mean I'll leave the place early. I'm sure Yu Khei ge will be leaving with someone else anyway," Jiaqi said.</p><p>Yu Yan raise her brows. "What's this partner you're talking about ?"</p><p>"I have a wedding to attend to tomorrow. Non of my friend are available so I've ask one of my colleagues to go with me," Jiaqi explains to her.</p><p>Yu Yan raised her brows even higher and tilted her chin. "And you haven't ask me because ?"</p><p>Jiaqi looks a little lost. She became tongue tied and looks at her friends - who both raise their hands as if to say 'don't let me be involve in this'.</p><p>"Well," she starts. "It's not like a fun wedding. Personally I'm not even close to the bride nor the groom. It's more of a duty that I have to be there."</p><p>Yu Yan nodded. "And ?"</p><p>"And," Jiaqi continues. "I didn't think you'd want to come. You don't give the vibes of a social butterfly and you've been busy with your projects."</p><p>Yu Yan became quiet and Jiaqi pressed her lips in a thin line. She turns to her friends again and both of them shook their heads in unison. Jiaqi wants to face palms. She glares at them a little for bringing up the topic.</p><p>"What time is the wedding?" Yu Yan ask after the silence. </p><p>"Two in the afternoon. Reception starts after that," Jiaqi answers.</p><p>"Do you want me to go with you ?" Yu Yan ask facing Jiaqi.</p><p>"Do you want to come ?" Jiaqi ask back.</p><p>"I asked you first. Do you want me there with you ?" Yu Yan questions once more.</p><p>Jiaqi opens her mouth and close it and opens it again. "Of course I want you there with me. I didn't think you'd- "</p><p>"That's all I need to know. Just send me the venue or I'll pick you up," Yu Yan interrupts her.</p><p>Jiaqi became dumbfounded for the second time while Xiaotang and Anqi let's out a little sigh and clap their hands.</p><p>"Great then. Kiki won't have to go with Yu Khei ge and I won't have to feel guilty anymore," Xiaotang chimes.</p><p>Jiaqi snorts at that. "What guilt are you even talking about."</p><p>"Hei, I was feeling guilty. Everyone had their reasons why they can't accompany you and for me - "</p><p>"For you it was because you simply didn't want to go. I don't know why you are even feeling guilty," Jiaqi finish the sentence for her. She playfully glares at her friend. </p><p>Deciding that they have been occupying the table long enough they got up and leave the restaurant. </p><p>Yu Yan and Jiaqi said their byes to Xiaotang and Anqi with a promise of seeing them again, then Yu Yan drove the way to Jiaqi's apartment. </p><p>It didn't take them long before they reach the familiar gates of the apartment complex. </p><p>Hoping down the bike, Jiaqi takes off her helmet and hands it back to Yu Yan. </p><p>"So I'll see you tomorrow ?"</p><p>"I'll come over and then we can both head over to the wedding together."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan," Jiaqi said with a smile. An unexpected scoff comes out of Yu Yan which suprises Jiaqi. "What?"</p><p>"I can't believe you would hesitate to ask me something so trivial," Yu Yan replied. </p><p>Jiaqi pouts a little. "It's not trivial. Even I don't want to go. How can I possibly ask you to join."</p><p>Yu Yan looks at her skeptically. "So you would rather ask a guy who could ditch you anytime ?"</p><p>The other girl huffs and puffs. "Well at least by the end of the day, I'm sure he'll be able to take someone home. Its a barter that won't make me feel guilty."</p><p>Yu Yan sighs and pulls Jiaqi by her blazer. "I guess I can understand this one. But don't you dare hesitate to ask me things in the future."</p><p>Jiaqi sly smile returns as she leans closer to Yu Yan. Her eyes bright and wide as she stares at Yu Yan shining ones.</p><p>"Bossy ~ and kinda kinky. Have you heard of a sugar mommy before Yu Yan ?"</p><p>"I'm serious Kiki," Yu Yan said with a fake glare but chuckles along when Jiaqi begans to laugh.</p><p>"But tell me though. Why do you want me to ask favors from you? It's the same when you hate me for paying for your food."</p><p>"Because it makes me feel distant," Yu Yan says in a beat and Jiaqi smile falters. "The start of any relationship whether it's friendship or romantic relationship, it starts with being dependent on each other. Look, I know you can handle yourself well enough and you're not the type to ask help. In some ways I'm too. But in some ways I hope you can rely on me a little bit. It'll brings us closer, knowing that I'm a reliability. "</p><p>Jiaqi feels that her heart won't be able to take this kind of emotion much longer. At least until the day ends. She lock her eyes with  challenge to see if Yu Yan was being genuine with her words. And when she look into the younger eyes it is filled with nothing but sincerity. </p><p>Feeling her ears burning she looks away and tries, key words tries, but miserably fail to control her smile. </p><p>Sensing the change in front of her, Yu Yan decided to tease.<br/>"Are my words finaly getting into your icy heart, Kiki."</p><p>Jiaqi scoffs at that. "Fine, I'll try," she mutters.</p><p>"What ? What was that? I didn't get it."</p><p>"I said fine! I will try - to be more dependent on you," although the ending was harder to hear than the first few words Yu Yan still grins widely. </p><p>"But you have to know, it will take some time. I've been independent for a long time. It's hard to be vulnerable to people that I'm not close with," she tells Yu Yan.</p><p>"And that's exactly why I want you to know you can rely on me. I wanna be close,"Yu Yan says back.</p><p>Jiaqi raise her right brows and then leans even closer. Such that, the tip of their nose are touching.</p><p>"Close. Like this ?"</p><p>"Not enough," Yu Yan says and then close the gap between them. </p><p>The kiss is hungry and a bit desperate as the last time they shared any intimacy has been almost a month. </p><p>Jiaqi rest both her arms around Yu Yan neck to close any visible gap whilst Yu Yan hand is on the formers hips. Jiaqi sighs into the kiss, enjoying a bit too much that's she almost forget that they are outside and anyone could walk past them or someone looking out their window could easily spot them. But it seems as though Yu Yan decided to put on a show, with how passionate she is kissing her. </p><p>Feeling out of breath Yu Yan kiss Jiaqi fully on the lips before moving downwards. When she kissed a particular spot behind her ear, Jiaqi let's out a small whimper. </p><p>"Sensitive ?"</p><p>"A bit. Wanna take this inside ?"</p><p>Yu Yan looks at Jiaqi and gently fix the strands of hair that have fallen on her face. Then she gives her a peak on her  forehead. </p><p>"As tempting as that sounds I'm gonna have to say no," she said. "It has been a tough week for you. You should get a good rest tonight. "</p><p>Jiaqi knew she was right. Yu Yan is looking after her well being. But would she really be Jiaqi if she doesn't tease the other.</p><p>"Are you scared ?"</p><p>Yu Yan roll her eyes. "If anyone should be scared right now, it should be you Kiki. If I step inside your door, you might have to attend the wedding limping. Or you might not even be able to walk."</p><p>Jiaqi smirked. "You talk big, with no actions."</p><p>"Kiki."</p><p>Jiaqi snickers and raise her hands in defeat. "I was just joking. I'll go now, okay."</p><p>"Wait," Yu Yan says and Jiaqi pause. "Does this mean I'll be getting a longer reply from now on ?"</p><p>Jiaqi got confused. "What do you mean ?"</p><p>"Well your texts have been at the most five syllables. And it's falling short on emojis" Yu Yan said sarcastically. </p><p>"I can't believe you said that after I send you the flamingo dance," Jiaqi said with a fake hurt expression. When Yu Yan didn't respond she quit the acting. "Okay. Tonight I'll send you a long ass goodnight message that I will probably copy from pinterest. Eith extra hearts."</p><p>"That's better. Head inside, I'll leave after I see you enter the building," Yu Yan said.</p><p>Jiaqi groans at that. "Ugh, you're such a cliche. "</p><p>Seeing her big smile in contrast to what she just said, Yu Yan laughs.<br/>"We both know you like it, Kiki."</p><p>Yu Yan watch as Jiaqi looks back every two steps and wave her hand one last time before she gets inside.</p><p>While driving towards home,Yu Yan felt her phone vibrating inside her pocket. </p><p>The goodnight message, that consist of seven lines, as promised.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So far so good I hope. I just want to put something out. There is a reason why I didn't put smut in the tag, and that is because I can't write it. Although I may mention it or imply it, there will be no actual smut scene. I hope every reader can understand. If I try to add it, it will probably just be awkward and jeopardize the whole story. So unless I get in touch with another writer it will probably be like this.</p><p>I hope nobody is too turn off by it.</p><p>Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter is a bit rushed, so please understand. Happy reading and please support THE9</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone has been up early since morning at apartment room number 504. </p><p>Keyin woke up at around nine - forty five and heads to the kitchen to pour herself some coffee. She didn't even have to make it or check if it's there because it will definitely be there since she heard Yu Yan phasing back and forth all morning.</p><p>Drinking the coffee she then slowly drags herself to her roommate's bedroom. She leans on the door frame and watch Yu Yan who hasn't notice her. </p><p>The latter feeling a stare on her back turns around from the mirror and see's Keyin on her door.</p><p>"How long have you been standing there ?"</p><p>Keyin snorted. "Good morning to you too. Or is it still even a morning for you considering how early you got up on a Saturday."</p><p>"Don't even try to pretend that I woke you up. You slept through a robbery," Yu Yan said and face the mirror again.</p><p>Keyin clench her jaws and nearly spills her coffee as she stands up straighter. <br/>"How many times will I repeat myself, robber's don't make noises."</p><p>Yu Yan didn't say anything and continues to put on her makeup.</p><p>"And where are you going exactly ? You disappeared yesterday too. You're lucky Mr Zhao didn't recognize my fake voice," Keyin continues to say.</p><p>"I'm going to attend a wedding today," Yu Yan replied. </p><p>"Whose?"</p><p>"Don't know."</p><p>Keyin jaw dropped. She then squint her eyes and walk closer to Yu Yan. "Wait - hold on. You're going to a wedding where you don't even know anyone ?"</p><p>She ask with disbelief in her voice but Yu Yan nodded. </p><p>"Yu Yan are you okay ? Why would you go there. You're not even invited."</p><p>Yu Yan lip twisted upwards. "Now who said I wasn't invited. I'm going to accompany Kiki, that's all."</p><p>Keyin took a moment to process what she heard before she nod once. "So you're just going with her ?"</p><p>"That's the plan," Yu Yan replied. </p><p>"But why ?"</p><p>The other girl raise her eyebrows. <br/>"What do you mean why ?"</p><p>"You don't even like going to weddings or formal events," Keyin state as a matter of fact.</p><p>Yu Yan nodded. "I don't. But Kiki doesn't have anyone to go with so I have to," she said.</p><p>"Wahhh what Saterday miracle is this ? And it's not even Christmas yet," Keyin exaggerates. </p><p>Yu Yan give Keyin a glare for that. "Shut it Xie Keyin. "</p><p>"There comes the full name. I would really like to meet Kiki again. I'm interested to see what's she like; seeing you like this."</p><p>Yu Yan pause and turns her full body to face Keyin. Eventhough her tone is gentle, her words weight heavy. <br/>"Don't even try Keyin."</p><p>Even Keyin pauses for a moment. However Keyin masters a grin and fold her arms. "Scared she might like me instead ?"</p><p>Yu Yan scoffs with a smile too. <br/>"It's the other way around that bothers me."</p><p>She gets up from the dressing table and walks to her wardrobe. She looks at her clothes one by one.</p><p>"Who do you think I am. I'm Xie Keyin, miss independent. I'll leave the delusional fantasy to you youngsters," Keyin said with her usual loud voice. </p><p>"Sure, Aunty," Yu Yan says. She then looks around some more before finally letting out a 'shit.'</p><p>"What ?"</p><p>"I thought I at least have one formal wear with me. Guess I left everything at home," Yu Yan sighs.</p><p>Keyin shrugged. "Just go home. It's like one and a half hour drive, you'll probably make it back in time."</p><p>Yu Yan shook her head. "I told Kiki I'll pick her up. I won't be back in time and also my mom is probably home. She'll ask where I'm going."</p><p>Yu Yan goes through her wardrobe one more time before she finally quits and sit down on the bed beside Keyin. </p><p>"Wanna go through mine ?" Keyin offers. </p><p>"It's okay. I know you don't have much with you either," Yu Yan replies.</p><p>"Can't you make it work with some of your party dresses?" Keyin tries again.</p><p>Yu Yan face her wardrobe. "They're there. But it's mostly short and I don't think they are form fitted enough. I don't want to embarrass her."</p><p>Keyin nodded before letting out a big exhale and gets up from the bed. </p><p>"I'll be ready in ten minutes. Let's go shopping," she announce.</p><p>Yu Yan stares at her with wide eyes. "What ?"</p><p>"Tsk. Shopping for your dress," Keyin said like it's obvious. "I know its the end of the month and we're a bit broke but still, if we combine our money I'm sure we will be able to get a decent dress."</p><p>Keyin gets up and walk to the door. When she didn't hear the other girl following her suit she turns around.</p><p>"Chop, chop. Get up or you'll be late to pick your girl up,"she rushes Yu Yan.</p><p>"Huh - right. I'll get ready," Yu Yan said. "By the way, thanks Keyin."</p><p>Yu Yan sends a grateful smile.</p><p>"You're making me barf," Keyin fake a retch. "You're just lucky I got a good sleep last night. I accept morning coffees or breakfast as payment," she adds.</p><p>Yu Yan rolls her eyes. "Of course."</p><p>Taking a car, they both left the apartment fifteen minutes later. <br/>Getting off on the first mall that they pass, both the girls started looking for dresses. </p><p>Keyin keeps pulling inappropriate dresses and showing it to Yu Yan, making the other groan. The former having the time of her life.</p><p>"Look at this one," Keyin says showing Yu Yan a black sheer dress. "Sexy, playful and most importantly it's easy to take off. Maybe by the end of the day Kiki won't struggle to take it off, well if your lucky that is." She winks at the end.</p><p>"I'm this close to punching you Xie Keyin," Yu Yan said glaring. "And how did you even get all this weird one's. "</p><p>"Don't point fingers at me missy, at least I'm pulling something out. You don't even feel like trying on anything, " Keyin states back.</p><p>"Xie - "</p><p>"Okay, okay. I'll stop. I'm really looking this time."</p><p>Yu Yan sighs and sits on the nearby chair. A big frown is on her face and her shoulders are downcast. </p><p>"You're right, I haven't even tried on anything and time is passing," she said to Keyin.</p><p>Keyin tones down her playful side and massages her friend's shoulders. </p><p>"We'll find a dress Yu Yan. Don't worry," she encourages. "I'll be honest with you okay?" She ask her friend and Yu Yan looks up at her, telling her to go on. "I think the main problem is that, you're trying too hard. I'm not saying that you should settle for anything you don't like but - "</p><p>"But I don't want to - " Yu Yan tries to interrupt. But Keyin didn't let her.</p><p>"Ah bup bup bup - I know you want to look your best for Kiki but you'll look good in anything. I'm sure Kiki will think so too. At least try something on and if you don't like anything will go somewhere else. Alright," Keyin said. </p><p>Yu Yan purses her lips and then it grew to a smile. </p><p>"Fine. I'm owing you too much today," She says.</p><p>Keyin let's out a loud laugh. "I'm so awesome today aren't I ?"</p><p>Yu Yan doesn't bother to answer instead gets up and start looking through the racks once more. Keyin shrugged, use to Yu Yan tactics and begins looking for a dress as well, this time a little more serious. </p><p>It's when they entered the next store did they finally see a dress they both like.</p><p>"Yu Yan look at this one, " Keyin said and shows Yu Yan a pale teal dress. "It will go so well with your hair."</p><p>Yu Yan looks at it skeptically. <br/>"I guess this is nice," she says after.</p><p>"Don't just stand there. Try it," Keyin pushes her in the directions of the dressing room.</p><p>Yu Yan comes out later with the dress on and Keyin clap her hands just to be extra.</p><p>"Thy beauty blesses my eyes," she says shielding her eyes. </p><p>Yu Yan laughs and pretends to kick her. "I can't - I'll deal with you later. So what do you think ?"</p><p>"What do you mean. Tsk," Keyin roll her eyes. "It's like it's made for you. I'll probably pick it myself, if you don't want it."</p><p>"You can wear it if you like. Not sure if I'll be wearing it again after today," Yu Yan says looking at herself in the mirror. </p><p>Keyin smirk. "I rather not get in a dress that is stripped down by someone else. Who knows if the zipper will still stay attached when the day ends."</p><p>Yu Yan holds her nose bridge and sighs. "Can you stop making me sound so desperate ?"</p><p>"Aren't you ?"</p><p>"Not desperate enough for you to make jokes about it every five minutes."</p><p>Keyin smiles and look at Yu Yan from the back.</p><p>"You've changed. A bit, nothing drastic. It's been a long time since I've seen you like this. I just don't think it's your normal infatuation anymore," Keyin says. She gets up and look at the price tag that hangs on the back of the dress. "Awesome. It's not over budget, should we get this ?"</p><p>Yu Yan takes a look at the price tag and grimace. "This much for one dress. You'll be broke if you help me pay,"she said to her friend. </p><p>"Pfff," Keyin scoff. "Then it's a good thing I'll be getting paid next week right. I know you don't feel like going home so, just be the big meanie that you are and buy this dress."</p><p>Yu Yan feel guilty inside and if she wasn't in a tight spot she would have never agree to Keyin paying for her dress but now all she could do was be grateful. And will definitely return the favor anytime. </p><p>"Thanks roomie," she said once more. "I'll return the favor anytime you want."</p><p>Keyin grins cheekily. "You think I'd let this go. Now let's get this dress and head back. We need to retouch your makeup."</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>The clock strike one - twenty in the afternoon when Jiaqi hears her door bell ring. Getting up from her dressing table she heads over to open the door.</p><p>Caught completely off guard by each other; both the girls stop and stares for a moment. </p><p>Both their lips are parted but no words are form.</p><p>Seconds pass and Jiaqi broke the silence. </p><p>"Sorry, I'm still not ready," she said softly.</p><p>Yu Yan closes the gap on her mouth and nods. "It's fine. We still got time."</p><p>"Come in," Jiaqi said and opens the door wider moving aside.</p><p>Yu Yan steps insides and let her eyes roam around the room. Now that she isn't in a rush to leave anymore she realizes that Jiaqi got a really nice place. It has a homey feeling to it and she can smell the sweet fragrance in the entire roon.</p><p>"You're place smells nice."</p><p>Jiaqi let's out a small chuckle and steps further in the room. <br/>"Thank you. It's the smell of one orchid flower, I can't remember it's name." </p><p>Jiaqi can actually feel the stare Yu Yan is giving her and let's out a nervous smile. "Why are you looking at me like that ?"</p><p>"Your hair is longer," Yu Yan replied. She move closer to Jiaqi and touch her hair. "It looks real."</p><p>"Of course it's real. Do you think it looks good on me?"</p><p>"Doesn't make much of a difference, you're still pretty," Yu Yan answers. </p><p>Jiaqi scoffs a laugh looking the other way. She has been contemplating since last night if she should wear the wig or not, whether it would look good or not. And now seeing Yu Yan mesmerized eyes she feels lot more confident and relief.</p><p>"May I say you don't look so bad yourself. I don't know why you hide all this glory with your big hoodies," Jiaqi said.</p><p>Yu Yan raised her brows with a smirk. "Am I really hiding it thought. I thought you've seen everything."</p><p>"Maybe I need a reminder," Jiaqi says with her usual coy smile.</p><p>Yu Yan stares at the other girl once more before shooking her head.<br/>"You don't want to start anything now Kiki. It's almost two and you're still in your robes."</p><p>Jiaqi nodded and ask Yu Yan if she would like to wait in the living room or follow her to her room. The younger puts down her bag on the sofa and follows Jiaqi to her room. And that's how she ends up curling Jiaqi's new long hair.</p><p>"Yu Yan," Jiaqi calls chuckling. "You're being too careful. At that rate you'll never be done."</p><p>"Shut it, I'm concentrating," Yu Yan said back and continues to take another section of hair. "Why is this curler so complicated," she whines.</p><p>Jiaqi resist the urge to laugh because she did once and Yu Yan scolded her. She can see the poor girl struggling from the mirror. </p><p>"Is the curler really the problem ? Haven't you done this before."</p><p>"I'm a girl, of course I've curl my hair. Usually I don't have to curl it myself."</p><p>"Privileged people - OW! That was on purpose!"</p><p>Yu Yan laughs silently. "You have no proof."</p><p>"I can see you smiling from the mirror right there."</p><p>"So what. Who's the one who woke up late this morning," Yu Yan mocks. "Told you, you'll be tired last night."</p><p>Yu Yan felt like pointing out the fact that Jiaqi even asked her to come up to her apartment and gad knows where that would lead them today but push it aside and continues to curl the long ass hair.</p><p>After they're done Jiaqi ask Yu Yan to wait in the living room while she change in her dress.</p><p>When she later steps out of her room with her dress and heels on she felt excited to see Yu Yan's reaction. Only to be surprise by the big pout she got instead. Her big eyes are half of her face and then her puckered lips. </p><p>Yu Yan gets up from the couch and checks Jiaqi from foot to top. The pout still present on her face.</p><p>Jiaqi having enough of the silence ask, "What ? You don't like the dress ?" She herself looks down at her gold dress with a slit in the front.</p><p>"I don't think the bride would be too happy to see you like this. She'll probably get jealous with how great you look," Yu Yan finally speak.</p><p>Jiaqi let's out a relief sigh and smile. "You scared me,"  she said nudging the blur hair.</p><p>"Well you should be. Considering all the hungry eyes you'll be getting."</p><p>"I'm only looking out for a particular pair of eyes though," Jiaqi winks.</p><p>Yu Yan wonders how long will she be able to tolerate all of Jiaqi's teasing but retrain herself from doing anything. </p><p>They left the apartment and Jiaqi whistle at the car parked in front. </p><p>"Yours?" Jiaqi ask.</p><p>"Not personally," Yu Yan answers opening the door for Jiaqi.</p><p>"Thank you, kind lady," Jiaqi said giggling.</p><p>Yu Yan gets on as well and proceeds to put in the address and start to drive. </p><p>Jiaqi turns to her right, resting her arm on the window frame and looks at Yu Yan.</p><p>How can one person be so sexy just driving a car and doing absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. The younger has both hands on the wheel and eyes focusing on the road. Since the venue is somewhere she hasn't been to she listens to the navigator but somehow she still looks relaxed. </p><p>"Why not take a video. I heard it help's in reliving the moment," Yu Yan said with a smirk.</p><p>Jiaqi roll her eyes. "I think I've had enough memory of you smirking plastered in my mind."</p><p>"Are you sure you've had enough. Doesn't seems like it, with how much you're staring."</p><p>Jiaqi let's out a chuckle before sitting straight. "I'm going to let that go like you didn't enjoy it," she said. "Do tell Yu Yan, do you have many encounters like this ?"</p><p>Yu Yan raises her brows. "Like this, you mean someone eye stripping me while I drive ?"</p><p>Now Jiaqi really laughs. "Is that what it is ?"</p><p>Yu Yan laughs along. "Sure feels that way. And do you really want that answer ?"</p><p>"Scared now ?"</p><p>The blue hair snorts. "Not that I keep count but the one's that matter are one," she said wiggling her brows at Jiaqi.</p><p>Both the girls in the car burst out laughing and Jiaqi had to hold her tummy.</p><p>"Smooth. Real Smooth, " Jiaqi said in between her laughs. </p><p>"I can't believe I did that. Look my goosebumps are all over my arms," Yu Yan cringes at herself.</p><p>Not long after they reach their destination. The wedding is to take place at a grand hotel along with the reception. </p><p>Jiaqi takes a deep breath as she stares at the entrance of the building. Mingling with these kind of people has always drain her to the core and she always need to prepare herself not just physical but mentally as well to spend time with them.</p><p>She feel an elbow nudging her softly and she turns to see Yu Yan's arms out for her to take. <br/>Smiling, she looks up at the owner and happily place her hand of the other's arms. </p><p>Even though her friends couldn't attend, she feels extremely relieved to have Yu Yan.</p><p>Jiaqi shows the security her invitation and they were escorted inside.</p><p>As they walk down towards the hall Jiaqi can clearly see the wedding theme is pink, rose gold and gold. Obviously. Everything looks expensive and Jiaqi have no doubt it is. From the flowers to the chairs and massive chandeliers she douths she will never hear the end of it from the bride's father.</p><p>Best to avoid the men, she thinks.</p><p>Their escort leads them to their seat and bows before leaving them be. Sitting, Jiaqi couldn't feel more glad that they sat at the back side than the front. At least she can avoid the people in front a little while longer.</p><p>"Junshan ? weds Saeron ?" Yu Yan reads out. "I don't think I've ask yet, are we from the grooms side or the bride  ?"</p><p>"The bride," Jiaqi answered. "Although it can be from both side too. We all went to college together."</p><p>"So friends?"</p><p>"Tch. Absolutely not. We were forced to get along due to our families and I must say she tried her very best to get me to like her, but I'll never let someone from his circle into my life. By the way, Junshan use to have a crush on me but somethings are better left unsaid right," she elaborates with a small grin.</p><p>Yu Yan shook her head.<br/>"Now i definitely think it's a bad idea for you to come here. Better keep you sited or else he might rekindle old flames and try to run away with you. Those are overly use tropes," she said.</p><p>Jiaqi chuckles and forgets all about the people in front. Yu Yan has a way of making her feel unbother or care about their surroundings. And she didn't even have to try or do anything. Her sitting and being there tends to be enough. </p><p>"You don't have to worry, I don't like those trope either," Jiaqi replies. "And with Saeron being the heir of her father's business, I'm sure he thinks he hit a jackpot."</p><p>Yu Yan nodded. "An heir you say ?"</p><p>"Yep. Saeron's dad owns a big electronic company in Korea. She's daddy little princess, the little barbie. Although, Junshan is far from being Ken."</p><p>Yu Yan notice Jiaqi eyes seems too turn cold when she talks or when anybody turns to face their side. She understood in some ways why the older dreaded to come here.</p><p>"What about you ?" Yu Yan ask. "Do you prefer Ken or Barbie?"</p><p>Jiaqi smirks. "Someone iconic as Raquelle would do for me," she said and then wink.</p><p>The doors being open can be heard and then the music starts to play.</p><p>Yu Yan turns her head to watch the bride and her father walking down the aisle whilst the girl beside her kept her head straight. </p><p>The bride smiles as she meets eyes with the groom and her father kiss her on the head before  he gives her hand to the groom.</p><p>"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today.... "</p><p>Yu Yan watch the scene taking place in front of her. She had attend several weddings of her relatives but since she never liked the receptions she only attends the wedding of her close relative's. </p><p>She hears a sigh coming from the side and turns to see that Jiaqi has her legs crossed with her elbow on top of her kness. She looks bored and mind else where. With how distant she looks from everyone else in the room, Yu Yan compares her to a beautiful sculpture; cold and unfeeling. </p><p>She looks around the room to find anything that would distract the other girl. </p><p>"Is that gold lining I see on her dress," she said softly to Jiaqi.</p><p>The latter smiles back at her. </p><p>Success. </p><p>"Can you guess the name of Mr Kim Company?" Jiaqi asked.</p><p>"Can I get at least a hint ?"</p><p>The black hair girl rolls her eyes. "It will be like spoon feeding you. Hints, hmmmm.... it's all over the room."</p><p>Yu Yan looks around once more before she blurts, "Golden Company ?"</p><p>She might have said it a bit loud as the two people in front of them turns their heads.</p><p>Jiaqi couldn't care less and tries her best not to laugh out loud. </p><p>Yu Yan watches and chuckles along.</p><p>"I love your intelligent mind," Jiaqi says.</p><p>"I'm not sure that's a complement but I'll take it aways. Thank you."</p><p>It's time for the bride and groom to exchange vows and Jiaqi cringes as she hears them.</p><p>"Can you imagine," she said as she leans to Yu Yan's side. "Proclaiming your love in front of hundreds of people. I seriously question how people find this romantic."</p><p>Yu Yan nodded along. </p><p>"Also spending all this money for just one day for people - who the bride and groom aren't even close with or know about," Jiaqi continues. "I mean no offense but Saeron and Junshan don't even know you but still they had to take you in account, someone they have never even come across. Not to mention stupid things like how the flowers have to match the theme or the colour of the napkin or such things as the perfect wedding dress. All of it just shouts bullshit to me. "</p><p>Jiaqi blew raspberries as she finish talking. </p><p>Yu Yan kept quiet as she watch Jiaqi. Not entirely sure what to say. </p><p>They both turn their heads when the people in the room cheers and   see the bride and groom kiss each other on the pedestal. </p><p>With their join hands and big smiles on their faces they walk towards the door.</p><p>"Just enlighten me," Yu Yan said as they make their way to the reception hall. "You have problems with the idea of marriage or this particular wedding or weddings in general ?"</p><p>"For that answer I need a glass of champagne first," Jiaqi said back.</p><p>They enter the reception hall everything is still pink, rose gold and gold with a touch of white. </p><p>And after Jiaqi has her champagne she decided to answer Yu Yan's question.</p><p>"In general I do think weddings are stupid," she answered. "Why would a person want to tie themselves down to one person. For example a person goes thought stress and pressure planning for the 'perfect' wedding just so they could put a rock on each other. And one fine day your partner decided to cheat or found out  that this isn't what they want, running one's entire life. Then comes divorce, which by the way, is not just signing papers. </p><p>I could probably mention a lot more to justify my case but I'll ended it here. Thank you for coming to my ted talk."</p><p>Yu Yan chuckles at the last part.<br/>"I've never seen you like this except for when your talking about dancing or the kids," she said. "Does this have anything to do with the 'commitment issue in bold letters' ."</p><p>Jiaqi became a bit embarrassed when Yu Yan repeat her words and face palmed. "Can't believe you remember that. "</p><p>"Of course I do," Yu Yan replied. "And why are you glaring at the air ? Did it offend you or something."</p><p>Jiaqi raise her brows. "What ?"</p><p>"You think I didn't notice. Ever since you've step out of my car you stop the teasing, you became quiet, you look distant and glare at anyone who even dares to turn our way," Yu Yan state. </p><p>Jiaqi eyes turns wide at what Yu Yan said to her. It amazes her and at the same time frightens her a little how everything she does never goes unnoticed by the latter. However looking at Yu Yan expression, she doesn't look like she is demanding answers or disappointed in her either. Jiaqi can see that the blue hair girl is merely just curious and in some ways looking out for her. </p><p>She wanted to ask how she notice it but instead says, "Have you seen yourself in the mirror, you're not actually a ray of sunshine either."</p><p>Yu Yan scoff. "At least I don't look angry at life. You are like an antagonist at her ex boyfriend's wedding."</p><p>Jiaqi pouts and Yu Yan has the urge to pinch her cheeks. </p><p>"Well I'm not actually very happy to be here," Jiaqi said with purse lips. Yu Yan raise her arch brows and Jiaqi gives up. "I've  been doing it for so long, it comes naturally to me when I'm with these people. Its some kind of a habit."</p><p>Yu Yan nodded understanding. "I see. Keyin does it sometime too. The hard eyes and fierce expression to keep people out or intimidated them."</p><p>Jiaqi has an amuse expression on her face. "That's one way to put it. Are you going all psychologist on me ?"</p><p>"I have many hidden talents. Wanna make this event  more bearable," Yu Yan said with her straight face. Jiaqi looks at her with skeptical eyes. "Let's role play</p><p>"BU-HAH!"</p><p>Jiaqi laughs loudly without a care in the world. She didn't have time to care for her image anymore as she laughs and laughs. Almost all the other guest turns their way but Yu Yan is the only one that notice them. Jiaqi wipes her eyes and could barely stand up straight, holding on Yu Yan's shoulder. </p><p>"Oh my - oh, my stomach hurts. I can't stop crying," she finally talks. "What is wrong with you ?" She ask as she tries to calm down.</p><p>"Tsk. Not my fault you take everything the wrong way," Yu Yan said back. "There goes you're intimidating reputation you work so hard on."</p><p>"Yeah and you are of no help. But still continue, what you were saying."</p><p>"Let's r - play a game. A wedding game," Yu Yan announces .</p><p>"Oh woopie," Jiaqi replied sarcastically. </p><p>"Shut it Kiki. Let's pretend this is our engagement party. We're newly engaged and planning our wedding," Yu Yan tells her. "Who ever loses character first is the loser."</p><p>Jiaqi gives Yu Yan a strange look.<br/>"What kind of game is this ? Never heard of it before. "</p><p>"That's because I just came up with it. Why don't we put a bet on it, to make it more interesting," Yu Yan said with a smirk.</p><p>Jiaqi thinks for a minute. </p><p>"Scared Kiki?" Yu Yan challenged. </p><p>To which Jiaqi scoff. "As if. Bring it on, I have nothing better to do."</p><p>Yu Yan draws her lips in a thin line to stop herself from smiling.<br/>"Good. If I win, you'll have to do what ever I ask you to," she says.</p><p>Jiaqi scoff some more. "Typical. Real bets are done with money."</p><p>"Fine. You can name any amount you like," Yu Yan said not breaking down.</p><p>Jiaqi grins. "Game on."</p><p>The room became a darker but there is a spotlight shining at the door, and from the grand doors emerge the newly wed couple.</p><p>Everyone cheers and congratulations them. A soft ballad song come up and the bride father comes out to have the first dance.</p><p>The whole room watch as they dance on the middle of the dance floor.</p><p>Jiaqi down her glass and quickly grabs another one.</p><p>"Babe why are you drinking so much on our engagement night," she hears Yu Yan soft voice and Jiaqi halt.</p><p>She turns to her side with her eyes like a fish and she gulped. </p><p>Yu Yan doesn't seem startled, maybe because she is the one who said it but the look on her face is the same.</p><p>Jiaqi remembers the game and blink multiple times to get out of her daze.</p><p>"The champagne you picked for tonight is just too perfect, I can't help myself," Jiaqi said back with her sly smile. </p><p>Yu Yan smiles back shooking her head. <br/>"That lady on the dance floor change her dress," Yu Yan gesture to Saeron.</p><p>"Completely unnecessary, " Jiaqi murmured. "Unlike me who is wearing the same dress throughout the night."</p><p>"You're still the most beautiful in my eyes," Yu Yan kiss her on the cheek.</p><p>It makes Jiaqi giggle. Yu Yan is really serious in her role. </p><p>There little bubble broke when Jiaqi hears her name being called.</p><p>"Kiki! It really is you," a woman wearing a hanbok came towards Jiaqi. "My, you look so beautiful."</p><p>"Thank you Mrs Kim," Jiaqi said and smiles in the end because she can feel Yu Yan's eyes on her.</p><p>"It's been so long. You should come visit Korea, the - um, how do I say weather in your language," Mrs Kim says.</p><p>Just when Jiaqi was about to translate for her Yu Yan beats her to it.</p><p>"Yes, yes. Thank you, um... "</p><p>"I'm Yu Yan, Mrs Kim. Nice to meet you," Yu Yan said in perfect korean.</p><p>Jiaqi watch as the two person in front of her carried out a complete korean conversation. And for the most part Mrs Kim looked very happy.</p><p>"Like I said Kiki, the weather is so nice right now in Korea. You should come visit," Mrs Kim switch back to Chinese.</p><p>Jiaqi master a smile and nod. "I'll let you know if I have time to visit."</p><p>"Alright, enjoy the party. You too Yu Yan."</p><p>"We will."</p><p>When she left Jiaqi stood in front of Yu Yan.<br/>"You speak korean ?" She ask.</p><p>"As you just heard. Impressed ?"</p><p>"You would have to be more than just bilingual to impress me."</p><p>"I know Japanese too," Yu Yan said. "Notice me Senpai."</p><p>Jiaqi laughs out once more and this time Yu Yan follows. </p><p>"We have got to stop drawing attention like this," Jiaqi said when they stopped. </p><p>When the program starts the two find a table and shared it with two other people.</p><p>But they didn't listen to the host nor the families speech. Too wrapped up in their own wedding.</p><p>"On our wedding, only forty people will be invited. Twenty- twenty each. No more no less," Jiaqi says.</p><p>"Not sure if I even have twenty people to invite," Yu Yan muttered.</p><p>"See my point exactly. Most people at weddings are people invited by the parents, " Jiaqi rolls her eyes. "Where should it take place ?"</p><p>"Well if we don't want to invite too many people, it's best to have our wedding outside of the country." Jiaqi nodded happily. "Some where romantic... like Europe."</p><p>"I've seen picture of this little town in Frace called Colmar. It's out of a fairytale. I've always wanted to visit. We could have the wedding there," Jiaqi say excitedly. </p><p>Yu Yan smiles at the other's excitement. </p><p>"Then maybe we could have our honeymoon at Paris," she adds.</p><p>"Sure. It's not far from Colmar. What about food ?"</p><p>"Hmm...," Yu Yan thinks. "I think since we're both Chinese, for the food, we should keep it traditional. Forty people is not too much, I can probably cook myself with a little help."</p><p>"Okay then food is settle. What's next ?"</p><p>"I don't know I never planned a wedding before. Um flowers?"</p><p>"For me wisteria has to be there. It's my favorite."</p><p>Yu Yan chuckles. "We should have wisteria valley on our menu too. Guess we'll have to make Den lun an exception."</p><p>"No worries. What flowers do you like ?"</p><p>Yu Yan becomes a taken a back. <br/>"I get to hold a bouquet too ?"</p><p>"Of come you do. It's our wedding not just mine. You have a say in this as much as I do," Jiaqi said like it's obvious. </p><p>Yu Yan heart skipped a beat. She can feel her ears turn red and draws her lips in a thin line so she doesn't look too happy.</p><p>"I like roses."</p><p>"Great. Now dress ?"</p><p>"We can get married in the dress you're wearing now for all I care."</p><p>"Yeah, the dress comes last. It'll depend on how much money we have left," Jiaqi said nonchalantly.</p><p>Yu Yan grabs Jiaqi hand under the table. "You don't have to think about the budget. You can get whatever you want. I'll provide for you."</p><p>Jiaqi squeals softly. "My wifey is the best. However, it's my wedding too, I won't let you pay for it alone."</p><p>Yu Yan nods. "Wow, I can't think of anything else," and that's when the wedding cake was being dragged inside.</p><p>An over the top castle shaped cake. It's the size of a grown man.</p><p>Jiaqi rolls her eyes at it once more.</p><p>"Do you want cake ?"</p><p>"Sure, but make it small. I don't plan on feeding every mouth in Colmar," she states with a small grimace. </p><p>Yu Yan chuckles at this. <br/>"Anything you say." And then something suddenly pops up in her mind. "Oh my gad, we forgot one of the most important things - music!"</p><p>Jiaqi's smile quickly returns back to her face.</p><p>"Oh right. What should we do about it ? Do you like music or a song when we walk down the aisle ?"</p><p>Yu Yan purse her lips thinking again. "A song. I would like to sing  myself but I'm sure that I'll get to distracted to sing when you walk down the aisle," her flaming ears won't go away. Yu Yan thinks that the champagne in front of her is doing some things. </p><p>Jiaqi too feels flustered hearing that. Hearing Yu Yan's words plus the drink in her hand makes her feels as though she is floating. Light and happy. </p><p>"I'll like that."</p><p>"Or we could - " Yu Yan already laugh at what she's about to say. "Keyin will probably be present, maybe she can rap when we enter. She's a really good rapper."</p><p>Jiaqi laughs along with her.</p><p>"To what, songs by VaVa," Jiaqi jokes.</p><p>"Let her freestyle it. I'm sure the lyrics will be more meaningful," Yu Yan winks at the end.</p><p>Caught up in their wedding plans the two didn't even notice that the cake cutting ended and the party had really started. People were up from their seats going around giving greetings and everyone looks to have fun. Some are enjoying the delicacies being served while some are already hitting the dance floor.</p><p>However the two girls on the table have shut everything out. The wedding at Colmar; something that might not even happen in the distant future, having a higher importance. </p><p>It was too late for Jiaqi to mentally prepare herself when they felt a new presence and look up to the bride and groom standing beside their table.</p><p>"Kiki! Thank you so much for coming," Saeron said with her ever excited voice.</p><p>Junshan stands beside her, far from pleased, but still nod once to acknowledge them.</p><p>Jiaqi stand up from her seat and puts on a fake smile. <br/>"Not like I had a choice but if it makes you happy you can think whatever you want," Jiaqi said back. She see's the groom rolling his eyes giving her a small contentment. </p><p>Saeron nodded. "I hope you're enjoying yourself.  It's not much but - "</p><p>A short snorted laugh which ended soon as it starts startles the three and everyone turns to the blue hair girl.</p><p>"I'm sorry, please carry on," Yu Yan tries to dismiss the awkard stare she's getting.</p><p>"No please do tell. It seemed like you had something to say," the groom insisted. </p><p>Jiaqi rolls her eyes at him.</p><p>"Well I just thought, the reason why your wife is saying that this wedding is not much; considering how the set of silverware on this table alone much be equal to some person's monthly income, is because she's hoping for a praise or it's still not good enough for her," Yu Yan says without batting an eye.</p><p>The silence remains again for a while until the groom scoff.</p><p>"I don't see how that should concern you - "</p><p>"Dude I'm allowed to think whatever I want, it's you that asked," Yu Yan interrupts.</p><p>Jiaqi tries her best not to smile and Saeron holds Junshan hand to stop him from saying anything else.</p><p>"Kiki, you haven't introduce us to your friend," Saeron said with a smile.</p><p>"Why should she introduce me to you ?" Yu Yan questioned. </p><p>"Okay," Saeron let's out a sigh. "Well then, I hope you enjoy the rest of the party. And Kiki, we are so thankful for the gifts you sent us."</p><p>Jiaqi raise her right brow. <br/>"Gifts ? You know very well that I wasn't the one who sent you those."</p><p>"Let's go dear," Junshan says now with furrowed brows. But just as they were heading to the other table he turns around. "By the way Kiki, did you see that father daughter moment on the dance floor, magical wasn't it. Too bad some people will never have that kind of privilege."</p><p>Jiaqi has a blank look on her face but Yu Yan can see there is more to it than that. Sometimes silence is the loudest cry. She sits back down and finish whatever is left on her glass. She drinks some more and Yu Yan thought that it's enough for the night.</p><p>"Okay, you're going to get drunk."</p><p>"Let me be," Jiaqi only says back.</p><p>Yu Yan sighed and then stand up. She extends her hand to the other girl who look's at her with confused eyes.</p><p>"Let's dance."</p><p>"Really ?"</p><p>"When have dancing not ever cheer you up."</p><p>Jiaqi doesn't say anything back instead just stares at Yu Yan.</p><p>"Come on, show them that you're not bothered by what they said. Let them see that your having fun, it's the best way to get on their nerves," she adds.</p><p>Jiaqi lips slowly drags to a smile. <br/>"You're really something else you know that," she says before taking the extended hand.</p><p>Yu Yan smiles back and both of them get on the dance floor.</p><p>"You sure about this ?"</p><p>"I told you, I can dance well enough to not embarrass myself."</p><p>With Jiaqi's hands around Yu Yan's shoulders and the latter's hands on her waist they sway along to the music.</p><p>"Sooo... daddy issues huh," Yu Yan starts. </p><p>"Not entirely but who doesn't have one right," Jiaqi replies. </p><p>"Wanna talk about it ?"</p><p>Jiaqi smirks and raise her brows. <br/>"Not really and especially while I'm dancing with you."</p><p>"You're right, that was kind of stupid," Yu Yan bits her lower lip.</p><p>And Jiaqi tries not to stare too much.</p><p>"Nothing is stupid at all. You're always looking out for me. Which is strange because for some reason I feel like I should be looking out for you," Jiaqi says as they stare into each other's eyes. She reach out to Yu Yan's head and gently pats her. <br/>"Thank you for today Yu Yan. I'm glad that's it's you I'm dancing with right now. You're so good to me, it's almost hard to believe. You're the best."</p><p>Jiaqi ends it with a kiss on Yu Yan's temple.</p><p>The latter in return just stares back at her. No smirk nor cheeky smiles, just a blank face that Jiaqi finds hard to read.</p><p>"Yu Yan ?"</p><p>"I'm happy that's its you too," Yu Yan says back. She kiss Jiaqi on her crown and rest her chin on Jiaqi's head.</p><p>They dance like that for a while, ease and having their first slow dance together. No other thing matters; just them two.</p><p>The song ended and next an up beat song comes on. They loosen their embrace and dance along the beat. The smiles on their faces returns and its like the day before all over again. Not only did they laugh at themselves with their strange moves but also people around them who are just as worse.</p><p>And when both of them started to get too handsy with each other they decided to leave and head back.</p><p>Later that night, with their naked bodies tangle under the sheets Yu Yan watch the girl beside her soundly asleep. She brings her hand up the other's cheeks and caress it gently, just as Jiaqi did a while ago.</p><p>Yu Yan doesn't how she will fall asleep with how fast her heart is beating. Her eyelids feels heavy but her heart and mind are running marathons. </p><p>Yu Yan thinks back to Keyin question earlier at the mall. She thinks she finally has an answer. With her other hand she holds Jiaqi even more closer, resurging herself that Jiaqi is really there. Scared that her eyes might trick her.</p><p>"You're this perfect yet you call me the best," she whispers. "You deserve everything."</p><p>•<br/>•<br/>•<br/>•<br/>•<br/>•<br/>•<br/>•</p><p> </p><p>The next morning raises, Yu Yan wakes up to the light movement from beside her.</p><p>She opens her eyes to see Jiaqi sitting on the end of the bed putting on her shirt.</p><p>"What a pleasant sight first thing in the morning," she says with a deep voice.</p><p>Jiaqi turns around with a smile on her face, and with the lighting coming from the window she looks even more ethereal. Yu Yan thought this only happens in movies. </p><p>Jiaqi walk to her side and sit on the bed beside her.</p><p>"Good morning," she says.</p><p>"A good morning indeed," Yu Yan can't believe she's smiling right after she wakes up. That hardly happens. "You're still keeping the wig ?"</p><p>"I'll take it off soon. Not like I have the time or energy to take it off last night."</p><p>Yu Yan has a smug look on her face and Jiaqi already regret her words. </p><p>"I think somebody got a little too carried away with name callings last night," Yu Yan decides to tease and Jiaqi has the nerve to blush about it. </p><p>"Like you didn't," Jiaqi says looking the other way. But her expression soon morphed into gleeful smile as she looks back at Yu Yan.</p><p>"I've decided to take you out today," she chirps. </p><p>Yu Yan couldn't believe her ears. With a hopeful voice she ask, "Really ?"</p><p>Jiaqi nodded. "Yep. I'm taking you out on a date, here in my apartment. Specifically, my kitchen and maybe the balcony," she says grin on her face.</p><p>Yu Yan got even more confuse and repeats herself. "What ?"</p><p>"You - me in the kitchen. I was going to prepare the meal myself but since you woke up, we can start the date earlier. Of course you don't have to help, you can wait by tables or give me back hugs once a while. But no funny business is the kitchen, I forbid it."</p><p>The blue hair finally process what she hears and widely smiles back at Jiaqi.</p><p>"Sure. A date with you, in the morning, with my morning breath and disheveled hair," Yu Yan states the obvious. "And I'm naked."</p><p>"Don't you want to ?"</p><p>"Of course I love to," Yu Yan quickly says. Scared Jiaqi might think otherwise. "I'll go on any date with you."</p><p>"You can wear anything from my closet."</p><p>Yu Yan nodded. She however decided to tease Jiaqi once more.<br/>"Our first date and it's a stay in date ? What happened to candlelight dinners ?"</p><p>Jiaqi rolls her eyes and gets up from the bed.</p><p>"If you want a proper date just wear your dress from last night. Although comfortable is the vibes for today's date. And I'll cook some creamy pasta and I have scented candle.  Then we can talk about first date stuff," Jiaqi says.</p><p>Yu Yan raise her brows enjoying this. "First date stuff ?"</p><p>"Like your favourite songs, favorite movie or books, how do you see yourself in ten years."</p><p>Yu Yan laughs. "We already told each other about those things. And I plan to be alive in the next ten years."</p><p>"You're the one who wanted a proper date," Jiaqi replied with a shrug. "I'll go start on the food, okay."</p><p>But Yu Yan pulls her back by her hand, a little too hard that Jiaqi lands on top of the former.</p><p>"You forgot my morning kisses," Yu Yan tells her.</p><p>"Aren't we getting too domestic," Jiaqi tilts her head. </p><p>They kiss slow and unhurried and  sweet. The kind that you received by a lover to start your day.</p><p>Yu Yan enters the kitchen, washed up and wearing Jiaqi oversize shirt and pajama pants. She smells like Jiaqi and she loves it. Jiaqi has her hair tied up in a ponytail, an apron around her  body and already chopping the vegetables away.</p><p>Everything does seem domestic and Yu Yan thinks she can get use to it.</p><p>She ends up helping Jiaqi anyways although they did not prepare creamy pasta because Jiaqi is out of it. </p><p>Yu Yan gives Jiaqi back hugs as the other's mentions before and the conversations never dies.</p><p>When the food is done, Jiaqi sets it up at her balcony table. She told the younger to wait in the sitting room as she prepares the setting.</p><p>She brings out her best silverware even if the food they are having is anything but fancy, also brings out her wine glass so that they can sip the juice and place some napkins on the table. To add it all up, she put some of the flowers she received in a transparent vase and place it in the middle. </p><p>Jiaqi looks at her work one more time before she call Yu Yan to come out.</p><p>Her heart beats rapidly for some reason as she awaits Yu Yan's reaction. </p><p>"I was starting to get hungry- " Yu Yan lost her voice when she see's the balcony. </p><p>She feels so touch by it that if she was ever a crybaby she'll probably be crying her eyes off due to happiness. </p><p>Since Yu Yan doesn't move an inch Jiaqi drags her and pulls out the chair for her. When the younger is seated she takes a seat beside her.</p><p>"Do you like it ?" She ask with hopeful eyes.</p><p>Yu Yan is still quiet and contemplative. Staring at the table, she takes her time to choose the right words to help her convey the all the meaning and feelings she want's to say. And in the end she looks back at Jiaqi who still has a smile on her face.</p><p>"You're really making it hard for me not to like you," is what Yu Yan says.</p><p>Jiaqi is taken aback by her words but not in a bad way. She swallowed but regain her smile. <br/>"Ahh - I heard I'm quite a charmer," she jokes.</p><p>They eat their meal in comfortable silence. Jiaqi heart won't stay calm with what Yu Yan said and Yu Yan feels embarrassed putting it out like that but doesn't regret it. So both of them try their best to not make things awkward. </p><p>In a few minutes the food clears out and the glasses are empty. Jiaqi and Yu Yan gaze upon the city view from the balcony. Both of them had never had a date like this before. Maybe a movie date on the sofa but never this early in the morning. Also, maybe it has something to do each that makes it feel fresh and new and magical. </p><p>"One of the best dates ever," Yu Yan breaks the silence. </p><p>Jiaqi chuckles. "Your standards are pretty high or pretty low."</p><p>"Could have been perfect if we had music," Yu Yan huffs.</p><p>"That reminds me," Jiaqi gets up and later returns with an acoustic guitar. She hands it over to Yu Yan and pulls her chair closer to the former. </p><p>"Since you said you wanted to sing at the wedding, I'm guessing you're a singer. So, show me what you got."</p><p>Yu Yan plays some strums to test the guitar. "What do you want me to sing ?"</p><p>"Surprise me," Jiaqi answered. "But before that," Jiaqi squeezes her feet under Yu Yan's thighs. "There, perfect. My feet were getting cold."</p><p>Yu Yan thought some more before  a song comes to mind.</p><p>"Track suits and red wine<br/>Movies for two<br/>We'll take off our phones<br/>And we'll turn off our shoes ~"</p><p>Jiaqi can't believe how good Yu Yan's voice is. She has always thought the younger could sing when she hears her voice but she didn't think she is this good. </p><p>The song and her voice goes pleasantly well together and Jiaqi feels scared that her heart might just beats out of her chest. She have listened and like the song but Yu Yan singing it makes it a thousands time more beautiful. </p><p>Jiaqi watch Yu Yan in her clothes, playing the guitar and sing one of her favorite songs with the most beautiful voice, and she smiles; because who really is making it hard for her not to fall.</p><p>"Dumb conversations<br/>We lose track of time<br/>Have I told you lately<br/>I'm grateful you're mine~"</p><p>Yu Yan sings and is actually amaze that she is singing the lyric right because the person she sings for is just to enchanting. </p><p>Jiaqi with her head on her palm and looking at Yu Yan like some kind of wonder - one time miracle with so much adoration in her eyes. The way that she look at her, Yu Yan thinks that those can't be fake. Maybe there is something between them.</p><p> </p><p>"But tonight your apartment<br/>Had so much appeal<br/>Who needs stars?<br/>We've got a roof~</p><p>Mmm<br/>No, there's nothing<br/>Like doing nothing<br/>With you~"</p><p> </p><p>Jiaqi claps enthusiastically for the wonderful performance. </p><p>Yu Yan gently puts the guitar on the floor before getting up and then sits on Jiaqi's lap. Then their lips meet in the middle and they share a kiss much like the one in the morning. This time it last longer and little more passionate. They both feel pleased and sighedin satisfaction, making them smile through their lips and even giggles as they kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been traveling and couldn't find time to write properly so please excuse this chapter. Also as I keep writing, this chapter went completely off track from my original thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>Still hope you enjoyed it. And thank you for the kudos and comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>10k of word vomit and I rushed again sorry. Hope it doesn't bore you. Please support and love THE9.<br/>Important note at the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week flew by and Xueer is already back from her trip to Korea. As soon as she set foot on the soil of her homeland, she demands a group dinner at the very same night.</p><p>"O ~ you're already done ?" Jiaqi didn't expect to see Anqi already ready in her casual wear when she walked in the changing room.</p><p>Anqi smiles up from her phone, "Yep. I dance a lot today so I can eat a lot tonight."</p><p>"You don't have to be so hard on yourself. Those abs of yours are going no where," Jiaqi says. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Just go shower, Xiaotang already picked up Keke from the station and their on there way. I'm sure our princess is almost ready too."</p><p>Jiaqi nods and decides to quickly take her shower. The smile on her face lingers as she thought of the dinner. Although Xueer sends all kinds of pictures from Korea, she already miss her friend and couldn't wait to sit and talk with the other's.</p><p>Not to mention the big box of skin care Xueer bought for her.</p><p>After she gets ready, she and Anqi drove to their usual hangout place. The lady on the front desk greets them with a smile, already very familiar with the five girls, and ask the waiter to guide them to their usual table. </p><p>The place is packed as always but somehow Jiaqi and Anqi can already hear Xiaotang laughing on their way to the table.</p><p>"Our dancers are finally here," Keke said when she spots the two girls.</p><p>Xueer gets up from her chair with a wild smile and hugs the newly arrivals.</p><p>"I missed you all," she said as they all sit down. "I'm not going on any more vacation without at least two of you coming with me. It's boring as hell."</p><p>"Judging from the past photos you uploaded, you certainly looked liked you had a great time," Anqi state. </p><p>Making the red hair roll her eyes. <br/>"What do you want me to do, post pictures of me sipping wine at my  hotel room while watching dramas or me managing the girls because we were short on staff ?"</p><p>"You posted a picture of the former and you want us to come with you so we can help babysit your little girls," Xiaotang says raising her brows.</p><p>"Of course not," Xueer whines. "I'm saying that I want to go on a trip with all you girls. I don't care if I have to use my own money, my vacation this time was just me changing where I sleep. I didn't even do anything special this time."</p><p>"But you still have my gift with you right," Jiaqi interjects. </p><p>"They are in my car. With all the other gifts," Xueer replied. "By the way Keke, I saw the pictures of you with Wang Lei." Xueer excitement reach top levels when it comes to celebrities. </p><p>But this time she is not the only one.<br/>"I can't believe the celebrity you said you're working with is Wang Lei. I wanted an autograph you know," Anqi said.</p><p>"Maybe you will. They seem pretty close in the pictures he shared on his weibo and Instagram," Xiaotang smirks. "They followed each other too. I won't be surprised if Keke has his number as well."</p><p>Keran let's out a loud sigh.<br/>"I not even surprise anymore how you know all this," she said. "First of all, he said he didn't want the public to know until he is completely sure about what he is doing. That's why I didn't say anything. Secondly, I just happen to be present when his manager took the photos of us working, there were many other staff present as well. And finally I don't have his number but if you want I can get an autograph for you."</p><p>"Yessssss!" Anqi cheers.</p><p>"I want one too," Xueer follows. </p><p>"But how are you going to get in contact with him. Are you going to slide into his dms ?" Xiaotang wasn't done teasing.</p><p>"It's going to take a few more months until the fragrance will be available to the public, there are many chances of us meeting. And I swear if you don't drop this, I'm not getting any of you an autograph," Keke said with a stern voice but nobody took it seriously. </p><p>Anqi opens her mouth to say something but shuts it again when Keke raise her eyebrows at her.</p><p>Jiaqi chuckle at their little actions. </p><p>"I'm so glad to see you all free and having time on your hands right after the week when I needed you," Jiaqi said with a little bit of sarcasm. </p><p>Which is defined caught by Xueer.</p><p>"Ah - ah - ah Xu Jiaqi. Don't you dare think I'm letting you go just because I haven't brought it up," she said.</p><p>Jiaqi shrugged. "What the hell did I do ?"</p><p>"You," Xueer points. "You told me before I left, that you and your biker girl were calling quits and you didn't plan on having - whatever is going on between you two, anymore and what did I see. The two of you going to the wedding together; which by the way you said you weren't asking, and then a romantic breakfast together at ' your house' which could only mean she spent the night at your place."</p><p>When she finished talking Jiaqi feels her skeptically eyes at her. Also beside her, Anqi and Xioatang were quietly snickering. Keke just look curious. </p><p>Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut but still one of her friends would ask a question or two sometimes while they eat.</p><p>"First of all can you please stop calling her biker girl, her name is Yu Yan. And I seriously would have not gone to the wedding with her if Anqi and Xiaotang didn't push me under the bus," Jiaqi said.</p><p>"Good for you that we did that. I'm sure you had a great time with her rather than with Yu Khei ge," Anqi said giving herself a pat on the shoulder. </p><p>"What are you saying, she had more than just a great time. Did you see the picture of her the next day," Xiaotang says with tilted head and wide eyes. "She was practically glowing. And you know the kind of glow I'm talking about. "</p><p>Jiaqi feels her cheeks blushing. <br/>"Could you stop zooming on my photos."</p><p>"I could see it clearly without zooming in Jiaqi. The picture was so cute like you were still innocent and had a naive first date."</p><p>Keke chuckles. "That's far from it though. And we all know it," she said.</p><p>"So tell me, what is exactly going on between you two. Truthfully," Xueer ask and the other's put all their attention on Jiaqi as well.</p><p>The short hair sighs and thinks of a way to put her feelings into words.</p><p>"To be completely honest, I'm not sure. We're in that period where it's shy glances, cute meetings, magical kisses, warm hugs and love songs. You know rainbow stuff, but I'm still not sure about taking things further. I'm pretty damage to bring anyone into my f'd up life," she said with a small smile.</p><p>The waiter puts their orders on the table but no is touching the food.</p><p>"What about Yu Yan ? Is she sharing your thoughts ? She seems pretty persistent to me," Anqi says.</p><p>"Yu Yan," Jiaqi starts. "Yu Yan is great. She's pretty and bold and silently caring. She's quick to notice my actions; even the once I try to hide so much, she's not talkative but knows what to say. I'm never bored or feel like I have to do something to entertain her or constantly try to start a conversation when I'm with her. Everything comes naturally."</p><p>"Wow sounds like you caught feeling Jiaqi," Keke said.</p><p>Jiaqi have been thinking about it ever since Yu Yan left last Sunday. Catching feelings ? Maybe. But sometimes catching feelings are almost same as catching a cold. </p><p>"Yu Yan like you too, doesn't she ?" Anqi asks again.</p><p>Jiaqi nods. "I think I'm old enough to know when someone like me. And Yu Yan does, her eyes tell and its not like she's hiding either. But I'm not sure how long it'll last. Feelings are fleeting and I make everyone run for the cliffs."</p><p>Jiaqi chuckles sadly at the end. Xueer pouted and grabs her hands.</p><p>"Baobei, everyone except for us," she says with a pout.</p><p>"Yeah, we're the cliff itself," Xiaotang jokes making the other's laugh.</p><p>"I'm all on board with what ever path you decide to take with Yu Yan," Anqi said holding Jiaqi's other hand. "As long as you're happy. Like Xiaotang says the glow is real." She wiggles her brows.</p><p>Jiaqi just smirks back in return. "What can I say, that woman knows what she is doing. And it's been four long years since I dated anybody, I'm a little rusty," Jiaqi grimace.</p><p>"You ? Rusty ? Never," Keke said scoffing. </p><p>They finally touch their food and Keran tells them about what it's like working with Wang Lei. And after that Xueer tells them about her vacation and when the reality show will air.</p><p>It was when they were about to eat their desserts when Xiaotang gets a call from her work place.</p><p>Her face turns serious as she listens to the person on the other line and her friends swiftly hush down, wondering what's happening. </p><p>"I have to go to 9'o clock immediately. Some celebrity is causing a ruckus there and my manager says there waiting for me," Xiaotang informs them.</p><p>"Oh no, did something bad happen ?" Xueer ask.</p><p>"I'm not entirely sure but they said they can't make a decision unless I'm there. You girls enjoy your desserts, I'll just leave early for tonight."</p><p>"No, we will go with you. What if something bad really happens," Jiaqi said.</p><p>"Yeah," Anqi agrees. "We're full anyways."</p><p>"You girls are the best," Xiaotang says giving them flying kisses.</p><p>They paid for their meals and quickly drove towards the club.</p><p>When they got there everything looks the same. There is a line infront of the entrance and people are dancing and drinking inside. Nothing out of the ordinary. </p><p>However when they get to Xiaotang office the scene change. The manager is there, along with two man and one of the bouncers and a girl who sits cross legs, looking pissed.</p><p>"Miss Zhao thank goodness your finally here," the manager says and her eyes is full of relief. She bows to Jiaqi and the others when she saw them walked in behind Xiaotang. </p><p>"I didn't hear you on the phone properly Xiu ling. What's going on ?"</p><p>"Well Miss Shuxin here - "</p><p>"I told you it's Esther," the girl sitting interrupts loudly.</p><p>"Right, Miss Esther here was having her birthday party here. She said she caught these two trying to force a girl but in the process of helping her, she got hurt. She insisted that we call you" Xiu Ling explains. </p><p>"You forgot the part where I was being harassed afterwards," Shuxin said with a big frown on her face. "My shoulder is hurting and I have a shoot tomorrow."</p><p>"Come on I barely even pushed you," says one of the guy.</p><p>"Hah! See, you admit you hit me," Shuxin stands up pointing at the guy.</p><p>The guy roll his eyes. "You were on the way and you kept talking, I was irritated. You didn't want to move so I had to do it. It's not my fault that you fell."</p><p>Shuxin scoffs and rolled her eyes as well. "I can't believe guys like you still exist. This is exactly why I like girl. You can't even own up to your actions."</p><p>Xiaotang massage her temples. <br/>"Where is the other girl ? Why isn't she here ?"</p><p>"I let her escape," Shuxin said with her nose in the air. "Who knows what this guy will do to her if I didn't catch him."</p><p>"Miss Shuxin - I mean Esther, you got this all wrong. That girl is actually my girlfriend, well my ex girlfriend. My friend here caught her cheating on me and I came here to confort her. I was angry and may have cornered her but I swear I didn't hurt her," the guy explained.</p><p>"Is this true ?" Xiaotang ask the friend. </p><p>To which he answered yes. "This are the pictures I send him," he said and shows Xiaotang the picture and chats.</p><p>Xiaotang then proceed to show the picture to Shuxin. <br/>"Is this the girl ?"</p><p>Shuxin mouth is open like a fish and she nods.<br/>"You can't believe what he said. I know what I saw," she said.</p><p>"Is the girl still in the building or is there a way to contact her ?" Xiaotang ask the two guys.</p><p>The first guy scratch his nape. "She already left with the guy she's cheating on me with and I don't want to call her and let them know I'm in trouble. It's embarrassing," he mutters.</p><p>Jiaqi and Anqi burst out a small laugh at the same time and quickly apologized. </p><p>Xiaotang sighed. "Give me your IDs," she said to the guys. And when Xiaotang looks at their name and age she too roll her eyes. They were barely legal.</p><p>"Xiu Ling take this and make a copy," Xiaotang says and then turn to the two friends. "You can leave after she hands you back your IDs. And both of you are also banned from coming here. Am I clear ?"</p><p>The second guy swiftly bows. "Yes. We're sorry for the trouble we caused."</p><p>Then they left with the manager. </p><p>However Shuxin is still not happy with the outcome.</p><p>"I can't believe you let him go like that," she said to Xiaotang. "He could be lying."</p><p>"Give the guy a break, he is just a kid with a broken heart," Xiaotang replied nonchalantly. </p><p>Shuxin puts her hands on her waist and furrows her eyebrows. <br/>"How can you be so calm about this. What if he goes to the girl again and tries to harass her again. Or worse he could try to harass another girl. I'm telling you he could be lying. He didn't mention anything about them being a couple before."</p><p>"Maybe you didn't give him the chance to talk. He did say you kept on talking. "</p><p>Shuxin scoffs. "How can you side with him and not me ?"</p><p>"I'm not siding with anyone, that's so childish," Xiaotang says loudly "If you hadn't let that girl escape, we could have clarify more things. So unless you personally have more evidence to put on the table, there is nothing I can do."</p><p>"Tsk. So annoying, " Shuxin frowns even harder, folding her arms and turning away from Xiaotang.</p><p>It was for a split moment. Most of them won't even have seen it. But Jiaqi did. And it was purely a coincidence and she could've missed it had she not paid attention. </p><p>For a brief moment she see's Xiaotang smile at the girl in front of her. It lasted for a short time but Jiaqi know that kind of smile all too well. </p><p>"I can't believe this is happening on my birthday," Shuxin starts again. "I help you catch a bad guy and all you do is let him go."</p><p>"Maybe you shouldn't have celebrated your birthday at a club. "</p><p>"I'm a customer here, and a famous one at that. Should you be talking to me like that ?" Shuxin ask pursing her lips.</p><p>Xiaotang fake a smile. "Well Miss Shuxin, I'll let you know that I appreciate customers who don't demand to see me while I'm having a meal with my friends."</p><p>Shuxin let's go of her folded arms, " It's Esther, " she fumes. "You're so rude, I can't believe I thought you were cute for a moment."</p><p>With that said she walks out of the door.</p><p>"Are all celebrities like that ?" Xiaotang asks. </p><p>"Nope," Anqi says amuse. "Not all celebrities think you're cute."</p><p>"Can't believe I left my creme brulee for this. Who is she exactly ?"</p><p>"That's Yu Shuxin or Esther, as she calls herself. She's an actress and an idol," Xueer answered. "My friend from work did a choreography for one of her latest singles. "</p><p>"Look at that, your first celebrity customer and you already piss her off," Keke jokes smiling. "Do you think they'll be any headline tomorrow?"</p><p>"They better not be," Xiaotang said. </p><p>"There won't be. Didn't you hear Shuxin thinks our Xiaotang is cute," Jiaqi tease. "I say, Xiaotang met her match."</p><p>•<br/>•<br/>•<br/>•<br/>•<br/>•</p><p>Yu Yan nibbles on her lower lip and taps her foot impatiently as she rides on the elevator. Many things have been running through her mind and she's at the peak on her frustration.</p><p>Just when she thought the song playing on the elevator was about to kill her, her stop came and she quickly gets off. When she unlocks her apartment room she see's Keyin and Yuxin on the floor playing video games. They were surrounded by food wrappers and containers which adds her annoyances more.</p><p>"I told you two shits not to leave your garage on the floor," she said throwing her bag on the couch.</p><p>Keyin pause the game as she and Yuxin turn around to face the blue hair girl.</p><p>"Look at her, the arch eyebrow has been there since morning," Keyin said to Yuxin. "That's why I said I don't want to be alone with her."</p><p>Yuxin wince. "If she start yelling I'm leaving. You know that. "</p><p>Keyin shook her head and grips on the hem of Yuxin shirt.<br/>"Don't you dare," she says.</p><p>Yu Yan roll her eyes and pours a glass of water. <br/>"Can you stop talking like I'm not here. And I haven't been frowning   since morning."</p><p>She flopped on the couch beside Yuxin who sits on the floor. And the latter moves away from her for safety measures; making Yu Yan rolls her eyes once more.</p><p>"Really ?" Keyin looks unimpressed. "I got a text from Keni, asking if something happened because you won't even answer to the professors properly. Plus Yan Hou ge called, asking me if we need more time for our project. Or and I quote ' doing dumb shits ' because you keep spacing out." Keyin purse her lips and looks up and down at Yu Yan.</p><p>"Wait," Yuxin interrupts looking confused. "Doesn't Yu Yan usually space out."</p><p>Keyin quickly grins at that. "HA! You're saying that because you've been busy and haven't come to our room frequently," she chimes. "You see, Yuxin these days Yu Yan has been smiling. Due to a particular someone."</p><p>"Pfffft. No way," Yuxin says excitedly. </p><p>"It's true. Last week she even went to a wedding with her. Can you believe it, our Yu Yan," Keyin shook her friend shoulders.</p><p>Yuxin looks surprise and amuse at the same time. She face Yu Yan who is pretending to be busy on her phone.</p><p>"Is this true ? I wasn't even gone for long and you've started dating again ?" She asked. </p><p>Yu Yan puts down her phone and said, "What ? Is it hard to believe?"</p><p>Yuxin shrugs. "Kinda. And Keyin is the one telling me. I need to limit myself on how much to believe because she exaggerates things."</p><p>Keyin grimace being offended. <br/>"Hei, I don't lie."</p><p>"I didn't say you lie, I'm saying you exaggerate."</p><p>Keyin still wasn't having it .<br/>"I may say things dramatically but  - "</p><p>"Have you two ever take someone on a date?"</p><p>Yu Yan bizarre question instantly stop the two girls on the floor from bickering. </p><p>"What the fuckkkk ?" Yuxin drags.</p><p>When they see the serious look on Yu Yan, Yuxin and Keyin accept that they heard the youngest right.</p><p>"Why are you asking stupid questions ?" Keyin ask back. </p><p>"So you've never taken someone out on a date before," Yu Yan concludes. </p><p>Keyin clicked her tongue. "That's not - usually we're the once being asked out," she said.</p><p>"A girl can ask a girl out too," Yu Yan then change her gaze to Yuxin. "You're bi, have you ever been on a date ?"</p><p>Yuxin appears to be a little lost before she answered. "Of course. I've been on a fare share of dates. But not recently though, you know how busy I am. "</p><p>Yu Yan takes a pillow and groans at it. "I'm screwed," she claims. </p><p>"What ? Why are you asking us, we see each other every day. I'm sure you'd know if I went on a date," Keyin said. And then something clicked in her head. "Hold on, is this about a particular dancer ?"</p><p>Yuxin gasp. "She's a dancer ? Are you really in a relationship again ?"</p><p>Yu Yan hugs the pillow tightly and pouts. "We're not in a relationship yet. What should I do ?"</p><p>"About the date hmm... how about going to an amusement park or watch a concert," Keyin suggests. </p><p>Yu Yan shook her head. "That's too childish," she quickly turns down the idea.</p><p>"Then why not stick to the basic. Movie and dinner. You're an awesome cook," Yuxin tries. </p><p>Yu Yan again shook her head. "She already knows I'm good at cooking. I need something fresh and out of the box."</p><p>Yuxin gets up from the floor and takes the pack of chips with her. Keyin also having a feeling that they might be having this conversation for a while, turns the TV off and sit on the other couch.</p><p>"Just Google it," Keyin said like it is an obvious choice. "Its not like you can't afford something a bit extravagant."</p><p>Whilst Yuxin furrowed her brows. "But don't you want to take it simple and slow. You might scare her away. "</p><p>Yu Yan internally smiles at the thought of someone like Jiaqi being scared of dates before she let's out an exhale.</p><p>"It's like this - where do you take a person who has been on so many dates that nothing surprises them anymore," Yu Yan exclaimed. "I'm serious, the girl has literally ate dinner on air."</p><p>Keyin raise her hands as a sign of giving up and Yuxin just continue to munch on her chips.</p><p>The apartment became silent for a while. The only sound coming from their mini - fridge, which by the way really needs to checked. </p><p>"Why don't you just ask her ?" Yuxin ask being hopeful again. "Sometimes it's better to know what the other likes rather than just risking it."</p><p>Yu Yan plays with the loosen string of the pillow case. <br/>"I guess, but she will surely say its not a big deal. Knowing her she'll just suggest something like eating somewhere ordinary," Yu Yan replied. </p><p>"But if that's what she wants, isn't it fine ?"</p><p>Yu Yan scowled at her. "I want it to be memorable. That even if she went on a hundred dates more; with or without me, she'll remember this and remember me. I need something interesting," she deadpans. </p><p>"Oh my gad," Keyin cries. "Are you even Yu Yan ? Are you really my roommate who laughed at me while I tripped the other night instead of helping me ?"</p><p>Yu Yan still chuckles at the memory of Keyin dancing to annoy Yu Yan but tripped in the end.</p><p>"Wow, you're serious," Yuxin says. "Didn't think you'd be in this deep so early."</p><p>"You can say she's special."</p><p>Yu Yan, herself, is entirely shocked by her own action. If this was a mathematic equation she'll have it solved already. But she can't just give up yet. She thinks back to last sunday how Jiaqi went all out in her apartment, nothing fancy but she tries her best with what she has. And Yu Yan swear she isn't going to give up until she figures something out. Jiaqi deserves to feel the same emotions she felt that they.</p><p>"Wait!" Yuxin broke the silence loudly. She scrolls on her phone. "I think this could be  a great idea. Let me check it out."</p><p>"What is it ?" Keyin shoots over beside Yuxin and reads along with Yuxin before she grins widely and looks up at Yu Yan. <br/>"You're prayers have been answered," she tells her excitedly. </p><p>"What ?" Yu Yan ask triggered. </p><p>"I sent you the link. Check it out," Yuxin tells.</p><p>Yu Yan quickly opens her phone and reads the content. Soon breaking out with a smile as well.</p><p>"This is awesome!" She yells happily. </p><p>"I think we hit everything on that one. Fresh, creative and a little expensive. The tickets won't be that cheap."</p><p>"Do you think I care," Yu Yan restort. </p><p>Keyin tilts her head in awe as she looks at Yu Yan with a big grin on her face rereading on her phone.</p><p>She nudge Yuxin. "Look at that ? Can you believe that is Yu Yan ? Our baby is all grown up."</p><p>"It's almost creepy," Yuxin reply. "She also reminds me why I left the dating game. This requires too much energy. "</p><p>The door abruptly opens and Keni walks in.</p><p>"Hi ~" she greets Yuxin and Keyin before turning to Yu Yan. "Get up loser, we're going out for ice cream."</p><p>"Right now ?"</p><p>"Yes. Cause you've been giving everyone death glares and are unbearable to be with. You need some sugar," Keni state.</p><p>"But I - "</p><p>Keni hissed. "Don't make me repeat twice."</p><p>Yu Yan mumbles a 'fine' and then get up to put her bag in her room.  <br/>Telling Yuxin to still be there when she comes back, she and Keni left the apartment. </p><p>"So has Keni - " Yuxin starts once the door shuts. But Keyin swiftly stops her.</p><p>"You know maybe one thing at a time."</p><p>•<br/>•<br/>•<br/>•<br/>•</p><p>It's four in the evening and there is a song blasting repeatedly in one of the studio rooms.</p><p>"5,6,7,8 - shoulder up - wave and jump - 1,2,3!!"</p><p>Anqi loud voice reach the entire room.</p><p>She and Jiaqi have been practicing a new routine for their class next week. They dance side by side and would joke around using the mirror time to time.</p><p>"I think maybe one of us should get a little lower for the beat drop. To make emphasize the part of the song," Jiaqi suggest.</p><p>Anqi is quick to agree. "Okay. Should I do it ?"</p><p>"Let me do it. You're better with the wave."</p><p>"Let's try it. But after a ten minute break, I need my potato chips."</p><p>They sit on the floor as they try to calm their breathing. Jiaqi wipes the sweat from her nape and nose while Anqi grabs her chips and put it in the middle for both of them to share.</p><p>"So you remember the blind date I told you about weeks ago," Anqi starts.</p><p>Jiaqi nodded. "What about it ?"</p><p>"Well he text and asked me if I want to go again," Anqi says nonchalantly. </p><p>That reminds Jiaqi of her own plans with Yu Yan the next day. Although there wasn't much to ponder about since the latter won't tell her where she is taking her.</p><p>"Will you go ?" Jiaqi wiggles her eyebrows smiling. </p><p>Scoffing Anqi says, "Of course not. It weird as hell. We talk about my dad and I'm telling you it doesn't get anymore awkward than that."</p><p>Jiaqi chuckles and Anqi follows along. The former than tells her friend about a new guy who enrolled recently who just won't move a muscle and just like that the bag of chips and the ten minute break comes to an end.</p><p>But all of the sudden Jiaqi's familiar ringtone rings and the speaker speaks out Yu Yan's name.</p><p>"Guess we will be expanding our break," Anqi says with a smirk and sits back down.</p><p>Jiaqi unplugged her phone and answered the call. </p><p>"Hello ?"</p><p>"Hi," she hears Yu Yan's voice. "Where are you ?"</p><p>Jiaqi raise her eyebrows. "Why do you want to know ?"</p><p>"Just cause."</p><p>Jiaqi snorts a chuckle. "Yu Yan we agreed not to see each other before tomorrow, remember ?"</p><p>She hears Anqi scoff but the shorter one doesn't look up from her phone and pretends like nothing happened. </p><p>"I know," Yu Yan says and Jiaqi heard the annoyed tone in her voice. "Can't believe we make that stupid idea."</p><p>"We ? You're the one that came up with it," Jiaqi laughed.</p><p>Yu Yan downright whines. "I didn't think I want to see you this bad."</p><p>Jiaqi blushes at her words. She bits her lips thinking of a way to reply to that. She knows that Yu Yan likes to keep things real but her bluntness somehow still takes Jiaqi by surprise. Jiaqi knows she should get use to this but imagining Yu Yan faceless expression and her choice of words still make her heart skip a beat.</p><p>"Guess you'll have to suffer a bit more," she said.</p><p>"I didn't think you were the sadist type. Are you a sadist in bed too cause we haven't figure that out yet,"  Yu Yan hardly finished talking when Jiaqi heard another voice. </p><p>"Seriously Yu Yan we are out in public,  what if someone hears you, " she hears a complain.</p><p>Jiaqi chuckles. "You are out in public ?" She questions. </p><p>"Yep. That was Keyin by the way," Yu Yan tells. "Actually are you in the dance studio right now ?"</p><p>"Yesss..."</p><p>"Are you in a room that's facing toward the entrance of the building ?"</p><p>Jiaqi furrowed her brows and puts the dots together and rush to the window in the room. She looks out the window and -</p><p>There she see's her.</p><p>Yu Yan standing near the street lights with a phone in hand. Her eyes scan the building but Jiaqi knows she won't be able to see her because for one the windows are tinted. And beside Yu Yan stands a girl who is sipping on a milk tea, which Jiaqi guess is Keyin.</p><p>"You look really good in that white shirt. Trying to impress somebody," Jiaqi said and she knows Yu Yan will definitely be triggered by it.</p><p>And Yu Yan does. She goes rigid and quickly avert her eyes to the entrance but soon squints her eyes to take a closer look at the windows again.</p><p>"Where are you?"</p><p>"Of course I'm inside," Jiaqi said cheekily. She let's out a laugh as she see's Yu Yan halting and then proceed to stomp her feet.</p><p>"That's not fair!" She said loudly. "Stop laughing. It's not funny."</p><p>Jiaqi tries her best to do as Yu Yan says but fails miserably. <br/>"It is funny. Gad, you look so cute like that. You're so small from up here and why are you stomping your feet that's so childish."</p><p>Just as she finished talking Yu Yan sharp eyes suddenly look up and Jiaqi almost drop her phone. Her laughing is cut short and although she knows Yu Yan isn't able to see her, she felt like the blue hair just stare directly at her soul, when Yu Yan look up exactly at her window. </p><p>She hears Yu Yan let out a sigh. <br/>"I'm not childish, Kiki. Guess it would be too much to ask you to come down," she said slowly. </p><p>Jiaqi heart melt as she watch the younger kicking an invisible stone looking all crestfallen. Every fiber in her wants to run down and engulfed the girl so Yu Yan can put on a smile again. But she stop herself by fisting her hands and taking deep breathes. </p><p>She understands when Yu Yan said she wants to see her because she feels the exact same way. She wants to see Yu Yan smirking and smiling about stupid things also her pouts and big frown when things doesn't go her way. She already miss Yu Yan sweet singing voice although she is not sure if she miss her yelling. Jiaqi certainly miss the pillow lips and gentle hands but she doesn't want to crumble just yet.</p><p>Jiaqi is surprise by how much of a temptress Yu Yan is and how she finds it hard to resist, when she hasn't feel like this in the longest time.</p><p>Remembering she's on the phone Jiaqi tells Yu Yan, " I'm actually working with Anqi right now. We're in the middle of practicing."</p><p>She see's Yu Yan nod. "Fine. But I still find it unfair that you're seeing me like this and I'm staring at a building. Ahem... Rapunzel, Rapunzel. Let down your hair."</p><p>Jiaqi finally see's Yu Yan smiling towards her as she said those words and her heart did somersaults. She finds it hard not to follow along and smiles. She also watch as Keyin facepalm and hear something along the lines of, ' please Yu Yan, you could do better. '</p><p>"Seems like you got the wrong tower, this is actually the wicked witch of the east," Jiaqi replied. "And what are you standing there for exactly?"</p><p>"To tell the truth, I - we waited for a few minutes incase you come out and you'd think it's a coincidence that we meet. But you show no sign of coming out so I called," Yu Yan confessed and Jiaqi can see the girl has no regret when she said that.</p><p>Thr older girl nearly let's out squeal. </p><p>"What are you, a  thirteen years old girl talking with her high school crush," Anqi deadpans from behind her but Jiaqi pays no mind.</p><p>"I love the idea. We'll try it some other day," She jokes. "But today I'll see you off like this. It's only a few more hours Yu Yan, think you can manage?"</p><p>"You make it even harder for me to wait. I hate you," Yu Yan says softly. </p><p>Jiaqi turns around and took exactly three step towards the door but stop when she see's Anqi raise her eyebrows at her.</p><p>Shooking her head she turns back around to stare outside the window again. </p><p>"Promise we'll spend the whole day together," she said.</p><p>Yu Yan scoffs on the phone. "As if I'll leave you alone tomorrow. Then we'll be on our way back."</p><p>"Fucking finally."</p><p>"Shut up, Keyin. Right  - I almost forget one of the reason why I called, do you have any traditional clothes with you ?"</p><p>Her question took Jiaqi by surprise. "Ermmm... maybe. I'm not sure." She try to look closer at the younger to figure out why she's asking but got nothing in return. </p><p>"Okay. We'll be going now," Yu Yan says still facing up. "I hope you like the things I planned out for tomorrow. It may not be much but I hope I don't at least bore you to death."</p><p>Jiaqi scoffs playfully in return. "We could eat street food and I'll still like it. I just want to spend time with you Yu Yan, where or how doesn't matter, as long as you're happy too."</p><p>Anqi let's out a, " Cheesey as fuck," and this time Jiaqi glares at her.</p><p>"We can keep that for plan B. I'll see you tomorrow Kiki."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>Jiaqi watch as Yu Yan looks up a few more seconds before she and a relief looking Keyin start to walk further and further until she can't see them anymore. </p><p>When she turns back to Anqi, the latter sat in the same spot with a big grin on her face. </p><p>"Someone is gonna be busy tomorrow."</p><p>"Something like that," Jiaqi said connecting her phone to the speaker again. </p><p>"You're convo would have seriously gross me out, if you weren't so cute."</p><p>"I'm that charming aren't I."</p><p>"Here, send this to your lovesick puppy. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."</p><p>Jiaqi looks at the picture Anqi took of her; she's looking outside the window with a smile plastered on her face. The all black outfit she wore today accentuates her entire figure. Jiaqi thinks that the picture will either help Yu Yan or make her hate Jiaqi even more. </p><p>"You know what I'm doing just that," she said with a sly smile.</p><p>Ki Ki :</p><p>[ image]</p><p>Anqi took this picture of me.<br/>Hope it calm the unjust feeling you had.<br/>I'm excited for tomorrow.</p><p>Yu Yan :<br/>You look like that and didn't come out to see me.<br/>You're too cruel Kiki.</p><p>•<br/>•<br/>•<br/>•<br/>•<br/>•</p><p>The next day Yu Yan parked her car in front of the gate and did a full review of their schedule for the day, before she finally steps out of her car with a box in hand.</p><p>Yu Yan doesn't know why she is this nervous when it's not even her first time going on a date. Maybe it is due to the person she is going with. She feels her palm getting sweaty already.</p><p>She takes a deep breath before she knocks the door. </p><p>No turn backs.</p><p>When Jiaqi opens the door, Yu Yan would be lying if she says all her nervousness vanishes. But seeing the short hair girl it became an excited nervous. </p><p>"Whose date is this? Looking dashing and pretty," Jiaqi says with a smirk as she checks out Yu Yan.</p><p>Yu Yan battles the urge to roll her eyes. "Tch. Yours apparently."</p><p>"Come in," Jiaqi moves aside. "What's inside the box ?" She immediately ask when Yu Yan enters.</p><p>"Always the curious one," Yu Yan says. "What's inside this box will give you the biggest hint for where we're going today." She exclaimed. </p><p>"Wuuuu~ A mystery box. I'm good at this type of games," Jiaqi said excitedly. But when she tries to take it from Yu Yan, the latter blocks it by moving aside.</p><p>Yu Yan tries not to smirk at how Jiaqi raise her right eyebrows at her with a straight lips. She finds it too adorable. <br/>"But first you must figure out a way to open the box," she tells.</p><p>"How can I open it when you're ho -" Jiaqi stop talking and pause for a moment. Then she let's out a soft scoff before her lips went straight up going to Yu Yan's lips.</p><p>The younger is completely caught off guard. Not that she is complaining, she miss those darn lips. However just when she started to reciprocate the kiss she feels the box on her hands slip away, along with Jiaqi. So Yu Yan is left standing empty handed with a dumbfounded expression. </p><p>Jiaqi on the other hand slyly chuckles. "Told you I'm good at this game," she winks. </p><p>Yu Yan rolls her eyes for the first time for the day. Always amuse by the other's actions. Jiaqi pulls her down on the couch and then she place the box in the middle. Yu Yan watch as she enthusiastically opens the box, figures crossed she will like it.</p><p>"A Hanfu ?" Jiaqi says stunned. She looks up at the girl sitted in front of her, but doesn't get any reply. She digs more into the box and found multiple floral hairpins inside the dresses.</p><p>The apartment falls quiet as Jiaqi brainstorms and Yu Yan silently enjoys the scene. </p><p>"I've got nothing," Jiaqi said a few minutes later. </p><p>With a smug look Yu Yan says, "Thought you were good with this game. "</p><p>"I am," Jiaqi still insist. "It's just that your hints are vague. Are we going to the museum? The forbidden city?"</p><p>"Better," Yu Yan clames. She then proceed to take out her phone from her jacket and hands it over to Jiaqi.</p><p>The latter takes it and read what's written but in the end still look at Yu Yan confusedly. "Ticket for Legend of Fu Xuan' ?"</p><p>Yu Yan let's out a groan. "You're so slow Kiki. It's a ticket for our visit to the drama shooting site," she half yelled. </p><p>"Really ?" Jiaqi ask. Her excitement back on track.</p><p>Yu Yan nodded. "Yes. The production team really outdid themselves when making this filming site. They finished shooting and thought it would be a waste to take the place down so soon, so they are granting a visit for exactly hundred people for these two days," she explains. </p><p>Jiaqi let's out a happy squeal and reread their tickets.<br/>"Woah ~ there are going to be so many people who wanted to go. I can't believe you manage to get us tickets. That too on the first day," Jiaqi said looking impressed. </p><p>"Am I amazing or what?" Yu Yan smirks.</p><p>"I know I can count on my Yannie," Jiaqi blurted without really thinking. But of course Yu Yan heard and let's out a sigh of relief. The thought of Jiaqi calling her 'my' and Jiaqi happy with the surprise fills her with joy.<br/>"Also the hanfus are so beautiful. Which one is mine ?"</p><p>"The lilac one. I'll take the coral pink. And you'll have to do my hair, you know how much I suck at styling hairs."</p><p>"Bold of you to assume I'm any better. It's good that you came early, we'll just look up on the internet. "</p><p>Usually people dress up in their best and then head out to see each other but Yu Yan and Jiaqi starts off their date at Jiaqi's bedroom styling their hair. They put on some music and Jiaqi starts doing Yu Yan's hair while watching tutorials. </p><p>Yu Yan nearly dozed off as Jiaqi's hands runs through her hair.</p><p>"You know when I said, 'I'll spend the entire day with you' I didn't think you'd take it so seriously, " Jiaqi said giggling. </p><p>Yu Yan smiles with her eyes close.<br/>"I'm greedy, you should prepare yourself for that," she said with a raspy voice. </p><p>"Cute."</p><p>When Jiaqi is done with Yu Yan's hair she start again with her hair. The hair extensions makes a comeback and Jiaqi is quick to style her own hair.</p><p>Yu Yan puts on her hanfu and she admits, letting the shopkeeper pick out the most lightweight one was truly the right choice. She can't imagine wearing the once with the three tops. Or the one she picked for... oops. Yu Yan made a face as she thought about the one she bought for Jiaqi with the skirt being a little heavy but beautiful. Her thought continues about how they'll probably be walking a lot and she face palmed. She could exchange but she can hardly put on the one she had right now. </p><p>With a guilty feeling she step out of the bathroom only to see Jiaqi effortlessly twirling in front of the mirror, looking at herself. </p><p>Yu Yan's got tongue tight and just stood in the same place. Her date looks like she step right out of a historical drama. Looking so gorgeous and stunning. And the moment Jiaqi notice her she smiles her way, and Yu Yan nearly lost it.</p><p>"I think I look pretty good with this. You have a great taste," Jiaqi says.</p><p>"I'm going on a date with you, of course I have great taste," Yu Yan replied. </p><p>Jiaqi chuckles. "Thank you for the compliment I guess. And I must add, you don't look so bad yourself. I've never seen someone rock coral as much as you."</p><p>After grabbing a few stuff, they left Jiaqi's apartment. When reaching the car Yu Yan opens the door for Jiaqi, making the latter smile; pleased.</p><p>"Who said chivalry died," she state.</p><p>On the way they had a concert for two. Jiaqi using the water bottle as a mic being all swag with her hanfu, but in her defense she puts on her sunglasses. And then there is Yu Yan head banging once in a while ( Jiaqi yells at her not to since she work hard on her hair ) and hitting the high notes perfectly eventhough she is driving.</p><p>They got strange looks from people inside the cars beside them while they wait for the lights to go green and they laughed. They waved at them and continued laughing until their stomach started to hurt.</p><p>When they finally got to the filming site, they were already people in line.  </p><p>And the moment they stepped out of the car people began to stare at them. They join the line and soon enter the village with a group of other eighteen people. </p><p>The people working on the production of the drama did not lie when they said it's their best work yet. Everything looked so real and maintained. One can see the hard worked put into making it. </p><p>The tour guide leads the way and talks about the place as well as the real history behind ancient culture. </p><p>Yu Yan and Jiaqi are in awed as they walked along the other. They took pictures and could sometime chat with their group members, although it is usually Jiaqi who use to talk. Also many people would ask if they can take pictures with them. Mostly it was Jiaqi since she perfect the hair and dress so well and also looked a lot friendlier than Yu Yan. And Yu Yan would grimace or even pout a little when people ask her to take photos of them and her date. She nearly snaps at one of them who got too touchy. But after the picture is taken Jiaqi would immediately rush to her side and takes ahold of her hand and caress it with her thumb, as if to comfort her and Yu Yan would feel like a fool.</p><p>It took exactly two hours to visit the whole filming site. They were back at the main entrance and people took turned to exist. </p><p>"I'm starving," Jiaqi said rubbing her stomach. </p><p>Yu Yan nodded. Who won't be after walking that much. "We'll eat soon. I'm just waiting for somebody. "</p><p>Jiaqi tilts her head getting confused. "Waiting for who?"</p><p>But before she got an answer a foreign white guy came up to her.</p><p>"Excuse me, are you the leading cast for this drama ?" He ask surprisingly in perfect Chinese. </p><p>Jiaqi merely chuckles. "Unfortunately no. Does it look like it because I wore this dress ?"</p><p>The guy nodded smiling. "You definitely look the part."</p><p>"Thank you. But I'm actually here on a date and it was actually my partner's idea to go all in with the custumes," Jiaqi said.</p><p>"Oh you're on a date ? Where is he ?"</p><p>Yu Yan got startled by the question when she stood right beside Jiaqi but the latter doesn't look fazed. Instead she puts her hand on Yu Yan's arm and leans her head on her shoulder. </p><p>"This beautiful girl here is my date actually. Don't we look cute together," she said which shocked both Yu Yan and the guy.</p><p>It took a few seconds before the guy get his composure back and smiles genuinely. </p><p>"Absolutely," he answered. "You two could make a stunning leads in any ancient drama. I'd love to watch the story."</p><p>He ask for a picture which they agreed and he left with well wishes. </p><p>"You think we look cute together ?" Yu Yan ask with the usual smug look which resulted in Jiaqi letting out a fake gasp.</p><p>"Two dates and you still don't think we look cute together," she said pretending too be offended. </p><p>"Well to be honest I don't think we look just cute together. I think we look perfect together," Yu Yan retorts.</p><p>"Damnnnnnnn. The was smooth as fuck. Look's like I've met my competition," Jiaqi jokes.</p><p>Yu Yan raise her brows in amusement. "Did I just hear you curse ?"</p><p>"I'm not your typical sweet female lead. I'm 'not like other girls'," Jiaqi quoted with her fingers making Yu Yan teared up from laughing. </p><p>"Why aren't we leaving with the rest ?" Jiaqi ask when she realized most people had leave and there were mostly staff walking around.</p><p>"Cause there's more," and right on cue Yu Yan gets a call. "Come on they are ready for us."</p><p>So once more they entered the palace and in a few minutes they reached the royal garden. But this time there were food on the stone table. </p><p>Jiaqi nearly drools at the site alone.</p><p>"When did you have the time to prepare all of this ? Wait are we even allowed to eat this ?" Jiaqi inquires. </p><p>And Yu Yan nods. "Let's just say I asked a few favors. Do you like it ?"</p><p>Jiaqi scoffs. "Is that even a question. However I think I should be the asking you that ?"</p><p>"What do you mean ?"</p><p>"If we count the hours from the moment you enter my apartment, it's been roughly five hours since our date started, " Jiaqi starts saying as she circles Yu Yan. "We have kissed once in total, which I initiated as well as any physical contact that we shared. So Yu Yan I ask you, do you enjoy my company. Speak now or forever hold your peace?" She then stop right in front of Yu Yan, their faces only centimeters alway. </p><p>Yu Yan raise her right brows and smirks.<br/>"I seriously have to get use to your dramatic ass. And to answer your question Kiki, I've been smiling like an idiot because you said we look cute together, secretly took pictures of you when you're not looking and got mad at myself because I got jealous when you took so many pictures with others and I became their photographer. Does that help your pretty little mind."</p><p>"Tch. Still don't feel your lips on - "</p><p>Yu Yan then shuts her up with her lips. Jiaqi yelps a bit but quickly recovers as she feels Yu Yan's hands on her waist. </p><p>"Kiki," Yu Yan calls when they catch their breath. "I'm sure I'm more tasty then whatever is on that table but our food is getting cold."</p><p>"I just love when you talk dirty to me," Jiaqi says sarcastically chuckling. </p><p>They sat down and Yu Yan tells her about the food she had prepared. It consist of the traditional and ancient meals she finds on the internet. Jiaqi felt surprised when Yu Yan says that she cooked everything by herself. </p><p>Did the girl even have to sleep last night ?</p><p>Jiaqi compliment on the delicious meal and ask her about how she started enjoying cooking and the dishes she had made and from that, there was no going back. Yu Yan goes on talking about food and her hobbies in general like art and how she thinks those two are connected. Shares memorable moments with the smile never leaving her face. Jiaqi has never seen or heard Yu Yan talked this much. So much that she had to make sure the other was eating her food.</p><p>"Let's say we travelled back in time, who would you want to be ?" Yu Yan randomly asked. </p><p>Jiaqi pause and thinked. "Hmm... probably a noble men's daughter with no worries."</p><p>"You don't want to be the princess or the empress?"</p><p>"And have my life be filled with responsibilities and follow certain rules on how I should live ? I think I already have enough of that in this life," Jiaqi says as she stares in to nothing. </p><p>"But isn't being a noble lady almost same as being a princess ?"</p><p>"But I can't be poor either. Do you know that not only happiness but freedom has a price as well ?" </p><p>Yu Yan couldn't reply to that right away. And when Jiaqi realize she blurt without really thinking she huffs.</p><p>"What you'd you want to be ?"</p><p>"Uhhh I want to be a commoner," Yu Yan answer surely. "I dont care  if I have to work hard as long as I can be happy with my family than that would be enough."</p><p>"Family you say ? Family consist of... ?" Jiaqi drags to let Yu Yan finish the sentence. </p><p>Yu Yan supress a laugh. "Me and a particular noble lady. You might know her, she's a noble lady with no worries. And our possibly two kids as well," Yu Yan says and Jiaqi giggles. The former hands the tang hu lu for dessert. "What kind of historical date would this be if we don't enjoy this delicacy," she states.</p><p>Jiaqi take time to look at the food in her hands. She stares at it with such fondness that Yu Yan thinks she won't be albe to eat it. </p><p>"I feel like you're spoiling me too much," she says in the end taking a bite of the tang hu lu.</p><p>Yu Yan snorted. "You could use some spoiling." </p><p>"If your career as a tattoo artist takes a bad turn, you could always be a dating couch. You really know how to make me weak in the knees, or I'm just getting old."</p><p>Yu Yan thought about how Jiaqi is literally giving her the same feeling.</p><p>"Nah, this side only comes out when I'm with you," she says.</p><p>"See! You're doing it again!" Jiaqi laugh heartedly. </p><p>They took a walk back to their car, pretending to be a commoner and a noble lady seeking out in the night to see each other. Jiaqi got so into her role, she once push Yu Yan to the pillar pretending to see a guard patrolling, and steals a quick peck; enough to make Yu Yan's head dizzy.</p><p>When they reach their car they could hardly keep their hand or face away from each other. Both of them a little deprived of each other. </p><p>"Yannie," Jiaqi says softly. </p><p>And Yu Yan, who is catching her breath feel like she could hardly breath with how much turned on she is from merely Jiaqi calling her name.</p><p>"You know, I don't usually put out until the fifth date," Jiaqi says resting her lips on Yu Yan's ear. Yu Yan think Jiaqi could also feel her heart beating with how much it is pounding. "But tonight you have to take me home with you. "</p><p>Yu Yan reminds herself to breath. She has never once let her guard down so easily with anybody like Jiaqi has made her do it. But how can she when the epitome of her dreams is starting right into her.</p><p>"I can always wait until the fifth date. Or the tenth so be it. You're worth the wait," and damn right Yu Yan will.</p><p>Jiaqi lays on Yu Yan chest and shook her head. "You don't understand," she speak right into Yu Yan's neck. "I need you tonight.  You're the only one who can help." Jiaqi is taking Yu Yan's breath away and the younger just want's to take her then and there.<br/>"But you have to take me home, cause I will not let you fuck me in a car." Okay, maybe not.</p><p>Yu Yan nodded and casted one more kiss on Jiaqi's forehead before she starts the engine. </p><p>"By the way, I read that in ancient times, the louder the bride cries on her wedding day, the better."</p><p>Jiaqi let's out a chuckle. "I don't even want to know which side of the internet you're reading."</p><p>Later that night after consecutive sex and showering together ( Yu Yan carrying and helping Jiaqi take a shower so the latter didn't have to use any of her enery ) they lay on the bed, sleeping as close as they could. </p><p>"I think you're addicted to after sex cuddles," Jiaqi teases hiding the fact that she is enjoying herself. </p><p>"Says the girl who never fails to offer me cuddles. And it better stay that way."</p><p>"It's strange though. I've never really cuddle with anyone I slept with," She confesses. </p><p>"I must be that special huh ?" Yu Yan jokes.</p><p>Maybe it was the feeling of being carefree and content, or the drowsiness finally taking over her, that Jiaqi doesn't bother coming up with sly remarks or tease the other. </p><p>"Sure," she agrees. "To be completely honest, I was excited for today but I didn't really have that much high hopes. I've told you about the many, almost embarrassing, many dates I've been on. But you being you still manage to take me by surprise and swept me off my feet."</p><p>Yu Yan doesn't talk, just listen to Jiaqi's silk like voice and stares into her. The elder lifts her finger and softly trace Yu Yan's face.</p><p>"I wasn't lying when I said  I don't care where we go, cause I just want to spend time with you. And I want you to know, nobody has ever given this much time and care into going on a date with me, and making sure that I'm enjoying myself. So Yannie, thank you. I loved every part of today. It's almost painful that you're so perfect. "</p><p>Jiaqi ends it with a kiss on the neck.</p><p>For some time Yu Yan didn't move an inch. Jiaqi would have mistaken her to have fallen asleep if her eyes wasn't wide open.</p><p>Then out of the blue Yu Yan say with raspy voice, "I really like you."</p><p>It took them both by surprise.  </p><p>Jiaqi can't believe her heart is racing this much considering she has an idea that Yu Yan is harbouring feeling for her.</p><p>"We had the whole day and you're telling me now," she said putting on a small smile.</p><p>"I'll tell you again in the morning if you like. I'll probably still feel the same way," Yu Yan replied. </p><p>And even in her half asleep state Yu Yan is still able to makes Jiaqi chuckle.</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>•<br/>•<br/>•<br/>•<br/>•<br/>•</p><p>When the next day rose Jiaqi wakes up with the feeling of a finger tracing her face and it stops on her lips.<br/>Knowing exactly who the person is responsible for, she smiles like a lovestruck person.</p><p>"I can't believe the first thing you did in the morning is smile," Yu Yan said and her voice sounded like she's been up for a while.<br/>"Are you even a human ?"</p><p>"Do you want a ghost sleeping right next to you the whole night," Jiaqi said back.</p><p>Yu Yan scoffs with a smile. "You're much nicer to me when you're sleepy. Also for the record I won't mind, if the ghost is pretty as you."</p><p>Jiaqi lets out a chuckle. "Please don't start that right from the morning."</p><p>"You have no right to tell me what to do at my place. I'm starving, do you know how long I waited for you to wake up," Yu Yan said with her arch brows.</p><p>Jiaqi finds it absolutely cute when Yu Yan puts on a disdain look but talks baby. Like a baby lion. </p><p>"You could have just went for breakfast yourself."</p><p>"But I want to be the first person you see in the morning," Yu Yan says in all seriousness and Jiaqi tries her best to suppress laughing.</p><p>"We're at your apartment, Yannie. And I've seen you so, happy. Now go eat something. "</p><p>Yu Yan rolls on top of Jiaqi and use her hands so she won't crush the other girl. Jiaqi smiles at her with shy eyes and there is nothing sexual about it but Yu Yan doesn't get how she finds it so irresistible.</p><p>"I may be hungry for something else too," she whispers. </p><p>Jiaqi tugs on the collar of Yu Yan's shirt and then Yu Yan seal their lips together. Jiaqi's hands trace her back until she's tugging at the yoke of her shirt. Their kiss became breathless as Yu Yan opens Jiaqi's thighs with her knee.</p><p>But moment is interrupted when Yu Yan's stomach decided to join the meeting.</p><p>Jiaqi let's out a laugh and the tension between them completely ended.</p><p>"I don't think I'm the meal your hungry for," she tease.</p><p>"Shut it," Yu Yan said rolling her eyes and cursing herself. </p><p>Jiaqi felt bad for her. "What's for breakfast ? I'm hungry myself, you kinda wore me out last night," she said patting Yu Yan's crown.</p><p>"Me and Keyin usually order breakfast from the cafe just across us these past week." Yu Yan is not about to tell Jiaqi that she's been treating Keyin free breakfast and coffees, so they hardly have food in their kitchen. <br/>"So cereal works for you ?"</p><p>"Mm ~ the classic breakfast. Brings back memories."</p><p>Yu Yan unwillingly gets up from Jiaqi's comfort patting session to make the classic breakfast, which sounded way more fancy then saying milk and cereal. </p><p>"Heads up, my roommate might show up later. I told her to give us space last night," Yu Yan says from the door.</p><p>Jiaqi search for her phone after Yu Yan leaves and see that Yu Yan has it charged for her. She takes a look at Yu Yan's whole room, which doesn't consist of lots of things. The room itself is not big at all, and Jiaqi respect Yu Yan for keeping it tidy. She see's her clothes neatly fold on the chair beside the study table, the only part of the room that look like a mess with the papers and stationaries on it. </p><p>She smiles when she remembers how they had face a few problems while taking off layers and layers of her dress. She reach out to take a phone but it clumsily slip out of her grab.</p><p>Moving her lazy ass she looks under the bed for it. And there she also finds two stacks of books.  She grabs her phone and then got off the bed to cure her unnecessary curious self. She pulls out the books which wasn't novels as she thought they would be but rather mathematics and physics books. </p><p>Jiaqi doesn't get how the books got under Yu Yan's bed. As she look through the books and read the titles, she got more and more shocked. Does Yu Yan read this ? But what for ? It surely is being used since there were sticky notes all over the books.</p><p>She mentally notes to ask the blue hair about it before she push it back under the bed.</p><p>Maybe it's one of Yu Yan's hobbies. </p><p>Jiaqi hears a loud bang of the door opening and a new voice in the apartment. </p><p>"So the lovebirds have finslly woken up," Keyin says loudly. </p><p>"Keep it down, she's still in my room," Yu Yan says in hush tone but it doesn't really matter as Jiaqi hears it all.</p><p>Keyin scoffs. "Oh so now you realize the walls are thin. It never occurs to you last night while you two were getting it on."</p><p>Jiaqi facepalmed and feels the embarrassment crawling on her skin. Way to make an impression. </p><p>Yu Yan seems just as shocked. <br/>"You heard ? Shit Keyin. I told you to go somewhere else. "</p><p>"You think I wouldn't. I feel asleep early last night only to be woken up by.... ugh I need holy water. I went to sleep next door, which I'm sure you won't even notice," Keyin said groaning and absolutely disturbed thinking about the night before. </p><p>Jiaqi hears Yu Yan sigh and she feels bad for her.  She should probably get out of the room and back her up.</p><p>"I'm sorry Keyin. The rooms were dark, I thought you got my message and left. And what are you doing here ?"</p><p>"Keyin slept in my place last night and told me how you and your date are like bunnies on heat, how can I miss the time to embarrass you," said a new voice. </p><p>Jiaqi would have fall had it not been for the doorknob she is holding on. She knows that voice too well and the owner of it. She feels her body being shook to it's core. It can't be.</p><p>"As if I'd let you Liu Yuxin. Now leave, we're about to have breakfast," Yu Yan tells her.</p><p>When Jiaqi hears her name it makes it painfully obvious. But still she rules out all the rationality and as quietly as possible she opens the door to see if Yuxin is the Yuxin she knows. </p><p>The three girls in the kitchen didn't notice her presence as Yu Yan is facing the other way. And from the smell of it, she's making coffee. Yuxin and Keyin are leaning on small dinner table. </p><p>"You shoud be more grateful Yu Yan. I finished your part of the group project as well," Yu xin says. </p><p>Group project ?</p><p>Its when three pairs of eyes look at her way that Jiaqi realize she said that out loud.</p><p>The apartment became quiet until Yuxin broke it.</p><p>"Jiaqi jiejie ?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you've enjoy my writing so far. Please do comment your thoughts. Also I've been thinking of writing a new fantasy qyj au if anyone is interested. It won't be as long as this one since I got a tight schedule on my hands. Let me know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>